Mi amada Dragona
by n1god
Summary: Tras un hechizo Fallido una extraña criatura termina en el mundo humano, ella trata de adaptarse temporalmente al estilo de vida de la sociedad humana, pero no todo es como su mundo y algunas cosas las entenderá a la mala pues su mundo no es como el nuestro, asi como hay bondad hay maldad y muchos lo sabemos, pero nunca nadie esta solo en su aventura y aventura. M-H 5
1. Ilusion y sueño

He tenido muy grandes días y también muy malos días, y hoy era el peor… Lo sabes porque cuando tratas de hacer lo que siempre haces bien… terminas haciéndolo mal, era prácticamente un mal dia, solo para empezar era dia de examen en la universidad para poder salir ya graduado de ingeniero en robótica Meca trónica, Algo como un Examen no debería dificultarme nada pero hoy lo hizo, mas que nada porque el examen que había tomado era de…

Profesor: Hoy es el Examen de Lengua extranjera, ahora los que tomaron ingles pasen al salón A… Portugués al B y Italiano quédense aquí… Le hablara a sus profesores para que estén aquí.

Sip… Intrigado por el Italiano, era el idioma que yo quería aprender, muchos lo tomaron pero pocos llegaron al final del estudio del idioma, y yo… Bueno mostré mayor interés por el estudio de mi carrera que por el del idioma que se me olvido precisamente de este examen, no soy el estudioso mas grande del mundo y mucho menos el mas culto pero, si me alcanzo a defender… Un poco… con solo decirles que aprove este examen con apenas y promedio respetable de 80 puntos de 100… y eso porque había entregado gran parte de los trabajos. Además agradezco que fuese escrito y no oral.

Pero para empeorar las cosas, no pude si quiera irme de la escuela por una lluvia que había comenzado desde que inicio el receso, y aun no ha terminado de llover cosa que realmente me molesta… No porque quisiera regresar a casa, si no que, la tarde es lo único que me permite pasar un tiempo tranquilo por la ciudad en la cual solo estoy momentáneamente por la universidad, además que hoy debía de tomar el camión que me llevaba de regreso a mi casa… bueno, supongo que hoy tendré que mantenerme en la ciudad hasta que termine la lluvia.

Profesora: En una semana se darán la entrega de calificación, y recuerden apartir de ese dia serán graduados,=Dijo con una tierna sonrisa= Pueden retirarse jóvenes los veré en su graduación.

Esas palabras quería oir, pero el problema de la lluvia seguía afuera, y todos mis compañeros lo miraban con cierta desmotivación, mas que nada a estas horas el camión que viene por los estudiantes no pasa si no hasta dentro de tres horas mas. Los maestros estoy seguro que se reían de este "Desafortunado" suceso, dado que todos ellos tenían auto o si no se iban acompañado de uno que si tuviera transporte.

Yo: Ah…=Suspiro= Al mal paso darle prisa

Tengo amigos en la Universidad, pero… el problema era que solo eran amigos escolares y yo al irme de la ciudad y regresar a mi pueblo, me olvidaba de ellos.

Muchos de los estudiantes entre ellos yo incluido corríamos por las cercanías de los edificios para evitar el agua, inclusive algunos entraban a un Ciber café para resguardarse momentáneamente. Yo vivía aun a varias cuadras mas… de hecho aun demasiadas y lamentablemente todos los autobuses iban hasta el Tope de personas, la verdad prefiero mojarme que estar ahí adentro…

Yo: Al cabo que ni quería.=Dijo sin mas mientras seguía a paso rápido para evitar mojarse.= No puedo estar P…

Yo y mi gran boca se callo cuando un auto que iba a gran velocidad me salpico de agua.

Yo: ¡Gracias!=Dijo con sarcasmo= Igual me hacia falta un baño=Dijo caminando mas calmadamente= Igual ya me moje, que me moje mas da igual…

Me tarde mas o menos una hora y media en llegar al departamento en el cual me alojo, lo primero que hice fue quitarme toda la ropa mojara que era prácticamente como mencione, TODA, y la arroje al cesto, pero recordé que mañana tomaría el camión de regreso asi que como quiera la pondría en la maleta mañana… trate de des estresarme tomando un baño caliente, mas que nada el agua que tenia enzima estaba helada… pero… lo único que evito que entrara al baño el cual estaba cruzando mi habitación fue un gran bulto de color azul…

Yo: Pero que Dem…=Pensó para sus adentros=

A lo primero que puse a tención fue al desastre que había en mi habitación, pareciera que un tornado había entrado y salido de ahí, todo estaba des ordenado, papeles tirados, plumas, cosas de trabajo, incluso la poca basura que tenia en el cesto, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una esfera de color azul la cual estaba situada en el techo, la cual en pocos segundos desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero… ahora que miro bien, no es algo… sino "Alguien" todo su cuerpo era de diversos tonos de azul, y rayas negras, una cola muy pero muy larga en la cual al final terminaba con pelo de colores blancos y azules, podría apostar que su cola era del mismo tamaño que su cuerpo y refiriéndome a lo largo, tenia cuerpo femenino, y de hecho… Muy definido, tanto cadera como busto era demasiado grande, además que era muy delgada, era de cintura de avispa como lo conocemos en la colonia, también lo que cubria gran parte de su cuerpo era un cabello largo el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, al igual que el pelo de su cola tenia los mismos colores su cabello, colores azules y blancos, simplemente algo que por mas que miraba no lograra creerme lo que veía. Note que llevaba un par de guantes largos de color blanco que cubrían sus manos casi hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Cuando mire su rostro parecía mucho a esas criaturas que algunos compañeros mencionaban el la escuela… esas criaturas Antropomorfas que siempre les agradaron, creo que les llamaban Furris, no sabia que clase de criatura era, no todos los días ves algo parecido a esto y menos yo, agradecia en cierta forma que esta cosa, estuviera dormida, pero algo que me llamo la atención fue una tiara de color blanco que llevaba en su cabeza y dos cuernos blancos los cuales sobre salían de su cabeza. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza ante lo que yo había mirado y pase a darme el baño.

Yo: Agua…=Dijo convencido mientras se dirigía al cuarto del baño= Simplemente el agua me afecto hoy, solo me baño y cuando salga esa cosa se abra ido=Dijo seguro mientras abría el agua caliente=

20 minutos después…

Y que creen que había en mi habitación cuando termine saliendo del… Exacto, el mismo desorden y esa misma criatura seguía dormida en mi cama, yo tan solo lo único que tenia puesto era una bata por haber acabado de bañarme… mi curiosidad me llevo a tocar la criatura solo para corroborar que no era una simple jugarreta de mi mente… Apenas puse el dedo índice en el abdomen de esta cosa, escuche un gemido de disgusto, me tape la boca y fui directo al teléfono… ¿Aquien hablarle de esto?

Yo: Tomas maldito mal nacido…=Dijo con la negación en la cabeza de que eso fuera real= Te estas desquitando de la broma que te hicimos, bien lo admito me atrapaste=Dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar= Buena simplemente muy buena.

"Beep"… "Beep"… "Bee"

¿?: ¿Que transita por tus venas?

Yo: Ah Tomas, oye…

¿?: No soy tomas soy su hermano, Tomas esta internado en el hospital por un problema en el riñón hace una semana. ¿Ocupabas algo?

Yo: Eh…=Volteo a ver su cama donde dormía la criatura= Nop, de hecho solo quería saber como estaba.

¿?: Se encuentra bien, dicen que en unos días mas saldrá del hospital.

Yo: Eh bien mandale mis saludos por favor.

¿?: Claro lo hare.=Colgo=

Yo: Roberto, seguro que Roberto, ese idiota sale con cada chica que estoy seguro que convenció a una de hacer esta estúpida broma.=Comenzó a marcar=

"Beep"… "Beep"… "Beep"… "Beep".

¿?: ¿A quien mato? ¿Digo a quien le hablo?=Se escucho una voz masculina=

Yo: Roberto, oye… ocurre que… ¿Tu dejaste una chica en mi departamento?

Roberto: No desde la otra vez que tuvimos el juego de cartas en tu departamento, de ahí en mas no… ¿Porque?=Dijo algo confundido=

Yo: Resulta que hay una chica que posiblemente tenga un disfraz o muy realista o muy bueno, que esta en mi cama.

Roberto: Ha claro y yo tengo un trió en este momento. Si me disculpas…

Yo: No, ¡es de verdad!

Roberto: Yo también, los chicos están aquí para jugar al Fifa, pensaba invitarte pero tu los viernes te vas de regreso a tu pueblo… Pero si en cerio tienes una chica… Pues bien dicen aprovecha la situación, Nos vemos que ya tengo que seguirle.

Yo: ¡espera!=Colgó=Esmeralda… seguro fue esa maldita… solo terminamos y me esta jugando esta perra broma, no tubo bastante con estar husmeando en mis redes sociales y ahora sale con estas jugarretas…=Comenzó a marcar= Al menos cambie las contraseñas…

"Beep"… "Beep"… "Beep"…

¿?: Hola=Se escucha la voz de una chica joven=

Yo: Esmeralda quiero sa…=Me interrumpió=

Esmeralda: Por ultima vez Yo no tuve nada que ver con que parte de tus contactos se borraran fue el maldito servidor.=Dijo harta=

Yo: No es eso se trata de que…

Esmeralda: No no pienso regresar contigo.=Me volvió a interrumpir=

Yo: Ambos sabemos que yo termine contigo, y que nunca volvería contigo por tus antecedentes conmigo, y otros 3.

Esmeralda: Si solo hablas para decirme de cosas adiós.

Yo: Tomando en cuenta que es verdad…

Esmeralda: ¡Que no! Y no fue asi, si un hombre sale con muchas lo ven héroe y si una mujer sale con otro es zorra.. ve nomas.

Yo: Uno te lo habría pasado ¡pero tres! No.

Esmeralda: Sabes que, adiós.

Yo: ¡ESPERA! Me mencionaste que una de tus amigas era amante de esas cosas Furris.

Esmeralda: Si esta conmigo y no… No quiere salir contigo.

Yo: Curioso… Ayer la invite a comer=Dijo solo para molestarla=

Esmeralda: ¡Ah!=Dijo indignada= Ella no me dijo nada.

Yo: Claro vuelve a tu amiga enemiga, ninguna chica es tonta… salvo tu.=Colgó= Mejor desconecto el teléfono o me estará molestando toda la noche…

Mas claro no podía estar… esto no era broma de nadie, pero… no me inspiraba mucha confianza, aun que… Si hablamos de otra cosa créanme que cosas pasan en mi cabeza.

Yo: Diablos…=Desconecto el teléfono= Bien me dijeron "No salgas con ella" Porque lo hice… por pendejo confió en las personas. Y confió en que cambian.

Bueno, el problema es que a todo le doy oportunidad a eso se le llama confianza. Creo que cometí el error con ella y se que me lo estará repitiendo.

Me acerque hasta mi cama para mirar a la criatura mas de cercas, parte de su pelo cubría su rostro, la verdad no parecía muy diferente a la anatomía humana, moví un poco su cabello y pude ver que ella tenia una pequeña herida en su frente, no era gran cosa casi cualquier rasguño, pero cuando dirigi mi atención a sus brazos me dio curiosidad sus guantes… me era curioso que en ninguna parte de su cuerpo llevara prenda de vestir salvo en sus brazos, y apenas algo muy delgado que cubría sus pezones de sus pechos, era casi nada y un adorno que iba desde su abdomen hacia su entrepierna.

Yo: Casi tienes un aspecto de una…

Apenas acaricie su espalda pude sentir escamas muy pero muy pequeñas, eran lisas y suaves, casi como la piel humana pero era muy distinto a la sensación que sentimos al tocar la piel humana, con forme seguía palpando aquella zona mi mirada paso hacia la base de su cola larga, apenas la toque ella solo se estremeció por unos momentos mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro. Rogaba porque ella no se despertara pero…

Lo que ocurrió fue que esta criatura abrió lentamente sus ojos… era curiosa la forma de sus ojos… era un color azul claro pero su color se volvia mas oscuro a sus alrededores, además parecía como si viera los ojos de un dragón, eran esas pupilas las cuales eran como una franja… era un tanto preocupante ver esos ojos. Mas que nada porque ella se mostro asustada al momento de verme, yo tan solo quede paralizado al verla a ella, de un momento a otro ella solo me alejo con su mano derecha, mientras miraba agitada el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Después de que ella observo me miro fijamente, apenas mobio un poco sus labios pude notar unos afilados colmillos, pero no hizo nada amenazante si no que comenzó a hablarme en un idioma completamente in entendible, nada parecido a algo que yo halla escuchado, podría decir que parecía Ruso, Aleman y Japones junto pero era solo una vaga idea la que yo tuve…. De la misma impresión que tuve, termine cayendo al suelo mientras ella seguía hablando en su extraño dialecto, parecía asustada y buscaba de un lado a otro con su mirada y cabeza algo.

Con sus manos me dio a entender que buscaba una especie de esfera, dado que siempre las movía como diciéndome eso una esfera.

Yo: Y-Yo no puedo entenderte.=Dijo tratando de calmarse=

Ella callo inmediatamente de que yo hable, parecía que ella pensaba que yo entendía su idioma, pero al escuchar mis palabras solo se tapo la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a cristalizarse su mirada, casi como si quisiera llorar.

Yo: Ah no… No… No grites…=Trato en balde de calmarla=

Afortunadamente no grito solo comenzó a derramar lagrimas, mientras me seguía hablando en su extraño idioma, eran frases que si metieras una silaba y luego una letra cualquiera del abecedario… trate de acercarme a ella pero a base de señas me daba a entender que yo no me acercara, inclusive vi que de su mano derecha me dijo "Alto" al tiempo que un brillo de colores azules blancos y purpuras aparecían en esta…

De un momento para otro esta "Chica" se miro sorprendida al ver su mano en ese estado de brillo, ella inhalo y exhalo, para solo soplar en su palma de su mano haciendo que aquel brillo recorriera gran parte de la habitación mas que nada solo formando un circulo entre ella y yo, solo para que de un momento a otro ese brillo desapareciera.

Esta "Chica" se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, y déjenme decirles que era demasiado hermosa por todos los atributos que lleva.

Yo: ¿Q-Que fue lo que hiciste?=Dijo desviando la mirada para no verla mas que nada por estar ella seme desnuda frente a el=

¿?: Un hechizo de entendimiento vocabulario. =Dijo una voz femenina de una adolecente, un tanto madura a la vez y muy encantadora casi tocando la voz de una mujer pero también manteniendo parte de una chica= ¿No abras visto una esfera de color azul?

Dios lo dice tan calmada es como si estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con gente como yo…

Yo: ¿Una esfera?

¿?: Si, esa cosa me trajo aquí y con ella puedo regresar.=Dijo un tanto preocupada= ¿No la tienes tu? Enserio la necesito.

Yo: B-Bueno resulta que esa cosa… Se esfumo…=Dijo casi en un hilo de voz=

¿?: ¿Como?=Dijo extrañada al no escucharlo=

Yo: T-Tu sabes… se fue… simplemente esa cosa desapareció.=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros nerviosamente=

¿?: No… Tiene que estar aquí, debes de tenerla enserio la necesito.=Dijo acercándose a mi=

Yo: Te digo la verdad esa cosa desapareció, cuando llegue esa esfera estaba ahí en el techo y luego Puf desapareció.

Para ser una criatura tan diferente, no lo parece… ella solo se mostro un tanto enojada hacia a mi por el siemple hecho de no tener su esfera azul, pero es la verdad yo no tengo esa tarugada, simplemente desapareció.

Yo: No me… ah… ¿harás nada verdad?

¿?: ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?=Bajo su mirada para verme= Y porque llevas eso no estas precisamente en una gala o evento Real.

Yo: ¿Eh?=Dijo confundido= Esto es una bata… Es para cubrirme.

¿?: Aja…=Suspiro sentándose en el borde de la cama= Que voy hacer…=Dijo en un susurro=

Ella se mostraba deprimida, me puse de pie para tratar de colocarme ropa mas que nada porque no estaba comodo conmigo mismo y bueno… quizás es un tanto incomodo verla desnuda pero… quien no quiere ver a alguien asi?

¿?: Mis ojos están aquí no ahí.=Dijo señalando su pecho=

Yo: Disculpa…=Dijo nervioso mientras se dirigía a una puerta atrás de el=

Le di la espalda solo para ir al armario y me encerré en el no me sentía cómodo que una mujer me estuviera viendo, tal parece que esta chica no conoce la Moral que nos rige en este mundo "Vergüenza".

¿?: Oye… ¿Me puedes decir en donde me encuentro?

Yo: Eh… Bueno precisamente en un departamento localizado en la colonia de Lomas, en la segunda ciudad mas importante del país. En donde si alguien ve la criatura que eres… bueno… Te imaginaras lo peor después de que te capturen.

¿?: =Suspiro= Mundo bélico, lo que me faltaba…=Dijo decepcionada mientras chasqueaba los dedos= Lamento el desorden de tu habitación… ¿Como es que te Nombran?=Dijo mientras miraba como la basura y todos los objetos de la habitación se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares=

Yo: Eh bueno, en este punto de la conversación es irrelevante, creo que tengo la balanza un poco inclinada a mi favor.

¿?: Creo que tienes razón… Te debo una buena explicación.

Yo: Por favor.=Dijo saliendo del armario con ropa un poco mas decente= ¡QUE ES ESTO!=Dijo con susto a sorpresa al ver como muchos objetos levitaban frente a el=

¿?: ¿No conoces la magia verdad? A esto se le llama levitación.=Explico=

Yo: Ya esta decidió… Un sueño simplemente un sueño fue lo que hace ver algo como es…

¿?: Ups…=Dijo apenada al ver que una lámpara había golpeado la nuca del joven dejándolo tumbado en el suelo inconsciente= Ah… creo que me tendré que quedar aquí hasta hacer un hechizo que me haga volver.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Doy gracias a mi amigo que me hizo esta imagen para el fic. b n.n d espero y les valla gustando este fic como se mociono será solo M.


	2. La dragona

No saben la alegría que me da despertar y notar que mi cuarto esta tal y como estaba y como lo había dejado, simplemente me siento mejor sin ver a esa extraña chica de aspecto semi humano, creo que después de todo fue un simple sue…

¿?: Que bueno que despiertas.=Se escuchó la voz de una mujer=

Apenas moví un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, volvi a mirar lo que suponía debía ser un producto hecho por mi pervertida mente, esa misma criatura se encontraba sentada aun lado mio de la cama un poco curiosa por lo visto, yo aun tenía la negación en mi cabeza y mil y una vez repeti "No" a lo que veía, simplemente me negaba, pero su voz claramente me daba dos alternativas o creías o locura, pero… extrañamente solo quería "seguirle el juego" a mi Mente.

Yo: Dios…=Se llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza= ¿Con que me golpee?

¿?: Bueno…=Dijo un poco tímida= Cuando estaba recogiendo tu cuarto, un objeto te golpeo la nuca… Fue accidental, no era mi intención golpearte.

Yo: Es igual…=Se puso de pie= Cuanto tiempo estuve noqueado?

¿?: Un par de horas mas o menos… Oye, se que no debería abusar pero… ¿Crees tener algo de comer?

Yo: Claro que…

No acabe de hablar cuando escuche un estomago rugir, era claramente la de aquella chica semi humana, ella tan solo se apeno un poco mientras que desviaba un poco la mirada cubriéndose con su cabello, no era difícil de entender… de donde sea que ella haiga venido no creo que la haya pasado muy bien que digamos.

Yo: Veré que… Quédate aquí, no tardo.

Ella no me contesto tan solo asintió con su cabeza… En el momento en el que Sali de la habitación me dirigi a la cocina con cientos de ideas que estaban en mi cabeza, trataba en balde de hacerme a la idea de esta criatura… pero no podía si quiera asimilarlo, simplemente me negaba a que algo como eso existiese.

¿?: ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Creo que es solo cuestión de dejar que la mente tenga un momento para ella y sus alocadas ilusiones…

Yo: Sabes cocinar?

¿?: Un poco… Mi madre me enseñaba ocasionalmente.

No le di mas vueltas al asunto solo seguí con esto.

Yo: De acuerdo…=Trate de mantener la vista hacia arriba por muy obvias razones=

Con forme preparábamos la comida, pareciera que ella sabia mas de lo que yo pensaba, conocía absolutamente todos los utensilios de cocina y no le resultaba difícil si quiera identificarlos, aun que cuando se trataba de fuego… Bueno… es extraño ella usando su mano aparecia un fuego de color azul marino en medio del aire y simplemente colocaba el sartén sobre este, yo le explique cómo es que yo no hacía, usando la estufa, claro que me hizo barias preguntas de que como funcionaba pero… creo que tuve que explicarle desde la energía eléctrica y el uso del gas.

Fuera de eso, pode tener una conversación un tanto fluida…

Yo: A todo esto… Nunca me dijiste tu nombre…=Dijo colocando ambos platos en mesa= o lo que eres.

¿?: Bueno… Soy una dragona, me llamo Zafira.

Yo: ¿Dragona? Bueno eso explica las escamas pero… Tengo entendido que los dragones tienen…=Me interrumpió=

Zafira: Alas lo se…=Dijo un tanto deprimida= Algunos dragones las obtienen con el tiempo o…

Yo: ¿o?

Zafira: En ciertos casos especiales… No quiero hablar de eso por favor.

Yo: Esta bien=le sirvió la comida= Una ultima cosa…=Ella volteo a verlo= ¿Porque razón te encontré aquí? O mas bien ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Zafira: ¿En cierta forma te lo debo verdad?=El chico asintió= Bueno… ocurre que, mi padre tenía arreglada mi relación con otro dragón yo simplemente no quería estar con ese dragón y bueno… entenderás lo que tuve que hacer.

Yo: Claro… y ¿solo huiste?

Zafira: Se podría decir… Varios guardias me intentaron encontrar, al igual que mi padre y cuando lo hicieron solo use mi magia para salir de ese lugar y termine en este lugar… Yo solo quería irme de ahí…=Dijo decaída= No me era justo que mi padre me comprometiera y mucho menos con alguien que ni siquiera me gusta o conozco…

Yo: Y… ¿Que hay de tu madre?

Zafira: No lo se… ella había salido desde hace mas de un par de meses y no he vuelto a saber de ella…=Dijo triste= me asusta pensar que algo le haya pasado.

Yo: Ya veo…

Zafira: me tomara algo de tiempo poder crear un hechizo que me regrese a casa…=Pregunto tierna= ¿Te importaría si me quedase por unos días?

Yo: Mientras no me comas... Creo que mi mundo esta en armonía.

Zafira: Muchas gracias.=Dijo con una sonrisa= En serio no seré problema.

El resto de la tarde me la tuve que pasar resignado a regresar a casa, tenia tantas ideas y cosas que hacer llegando alla… Pero ahora… Bueno la verdad es que tengo mejor vista de todo. Pude al menos ponerme al corriente del resto de los trabajos finales que me quedaban por entregar, Zafira por su parte una que otra vez me miraba hacer los trabajos… Pero siempre se la pasaba… Eh… Meditando por asi decirlo, no es que tuviera problema con eso si no que me resulta un tanto extraño, creo que nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien haciendo eso. Pero cuando lo hacia lo que eran sus manos brillaban en un tono azul, un aura de aquel mismo color también la acompañaba. Yo tan solo me hacia el tonto cuando ella volteaba a ver yo desviaba la mirada rápidamente.

Entrada la noche tuve que salir, 5 minutos… 5 malditos minutos afuera me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa.

Zafire: y… ¿Si alguien intenta entrar?=Me dijo un tanto preocupada=

La verdad me dejo mucho en que pensar, como ocultar algo como… Ella como esconder algo que técnicamente veras si porque si… digo fuese humana, uno diría es amiga o compañera de escuela pero… Cuando hablamos de una dragona humanoide, es otra cuestión.

Yo: Ah… Muy buena pregunta.

Al igual, me resigne a salir, solo quería algo de cenar y no dudo que ella también… Me limite tan solo a encargar algo para cenar. Asi que llame a una pizzería que trabajaba un amigo… pero recordé el problema de Zafire y descarte esa opción aun que por otro lado… Lo que sea por ahorrarme unas cuantas monedas. Apenas reconecte el teléfono una llamada entrante me asusto, la verdad me esperaba que fuese Esmeralda pero en el momento que conteste…

¿?: ¿Güey no se suponía que venias hoy? El Ojos te estuvo esperando toda la tarde.

Yo: Lo se pero me surgió un…=Miro a Zafira quien solo estaba sentada en el piso mirándome= Pequeño inconveniente.

¿?: Ah pos finales de clases=Dijo con una voz que marcaba la obviedad= Al menos nos hubieras dicho que no venias para que el Ojos no te estuviera esperando. Bueno igual… Te venia a informar, que si querías ir al campamento, el pinche Carlos ya nos confirmo, que saliendo de vacaciones iríamos.

Yo: No lo se Güey.

¿?: ¡ANIMO! El Tonny, Meño, incluso el Whyscas le entrara, ya contigo se arma bien la acampada. O por cierto te acuerda del Alone… Pos que crees tiene novia el canijo.

Yo: El ¿Alone? Ya se le hizo JAJAJA, pero… con respecto al campamento, lo tendre en cuenta porque tengo aun cosas que tener antes de eso.

¿?: Claro, entiendo, pero si cambias de opinión ven… La novia de este Güey te sacara un ojo créeme.=Dijo divertido=

Yo: Creo que confiare en tu palabra Fish, nos vemos.

Fish: Ahí los vidrios.

Quizás muy pocas veces viajaba a mi pueblo pero… la verdad es que uno tiene mas oportunidades en una ciudad pero creo que hace falta ir solo para mantenerse al tanto de las cosas, la ultima vez que fui, fue porque solo una vez había nevado en mi pueblo y casi creo que por arte de magia, ni siquiera pude ir a la posada que me invito Fish porque mis padres y familiares tenían planeada también una posada y bueno, la familia primero, además ya había escuchado que el Alone andaba saliendo con una chica, No tuve el placer al menos no aun… Pero Fish me la describió como una chida de nuestra edad, de cabello un tanto curioso, de color Oro pálido, purpura y Rosa. De ahí en mas estoy seguro que es una Otaku, al menos se que le toco mucha suerte.

Zafire: ¿Ocurre algo? estas muy callado.

Yo: No nada… Solo cosas de mis amigos.

Como dije, encargue la pizza, solo algo para ella y yo, e inmediatamente el primero en contestarme.

¿?: Su servilleta aquí.

Yo: Aja Misa, como anda.=Dijo divertido=

Misa: Ajas tu, dígame patrón cuantas le mando.=Dijo divertido=

Yo: Ahí mira tu, una mediana como ya te la sabanas.

Misa: Animo ya esta, te la mando yo o alguien mas?

Yo: Quien sea, pero en menos de 15.

Misa: Entonces yo te la mando.

Yo: Eso me gusta, pero ya sabes menos de 15 o es gratis.=Dijo divertido=

Misa: Y si llego a tiempo el precio es doble=Dijo divertido=

Yo: Sale ahí nos vemos.

Misa es un amigo, que aun que no lo parezca es hombre, quizás cuando hablamos de el nos referimos a una chica pero no, es un nombre masculino, Estudia Licenciatura en la misma universidad que yo, solo que trabaja medio turno solo para tener un poco mas de dinero, bien dicen es mejor que sobre y no que falte.

Misa nunca fue alguien impuntual de hecho, siempre llegara a tiempo, y justo como quedamos el llego al cabo de 15 minutos, pude evitar que entrara, de hecho en cierta forma agradezco que haya tenido otros pedidos mas por lo cual no pude quedarse, afortunadamente… Casi al instante en el cual había entrado con la "Cena" estoy casi seguro que Zafira había olido esta comida, la verdad no me sorprende… Viniendo de un dragon bueno… creo que tiene algo de sentido la curiosidad y las ganas de probar algo. En cierta forma me agrada ver que no es tan diferente como nosotros los humanos.

Zafira: No hay comidas asi de donde vengo.=Dijo un tanto curiosa tomando una rebanada= No usamos cubiertos con esto?

Yo: No=Dijo con simpleza tomando una rebanada con una mano= Por tus modales debo suponer que eres parte de la nobleza… ¿O me equivoco?=Dijo un tanto curioso=

Zafira: Si, de hecho… Por parte de mi madre, ella es la reina de los dragones.

En mi mente solo pasaba la imagen de un gran dragon, pero afeminado, quizás si tenia demasiada imaginación… es eso o de plano mi cabeza me dice que tengo que ir a un Psiquiatra, y creo que cuando tenga la oportunidad tendré que ir.

Zafira me conto un poco sobre el lugar de donde ella provenida, era abierta, y muy clara en sus palabras no me resulto difícil hacerme a la idea de cómo era su mundo, en un principio si me pareció de cuentos de hadas, pensar que existen, Hidras, Manticoras, Grifos, Minotauros, hasta Unicornios y pegasos, la verdad estuve a punto de apagar mis oídos hasta que escuche una cosa.

Zafira: También escuche que hay criaturas que pueden cambiar de forma. Solo que no me acuerdo precisamente de su nombre.

Inmediatamente eso me dio una idea, y si ella cambiara a una apariencia humana o al menos modificara un poco su cuerpo solo para pasar desapercibida.

Yo: y… ¿No habrá forma de que puedas hacerlo tú?

Zafira: ¿Hacer que?

Yo: Cambiar de forma.

Zafira: ¿Que tiene de malo mi apariencia?=Dijo un tanto disgustada=

Yo: N-No Nada en lo absoluto.

Zafira: Aja…=Dijo cruzada de brazos=

Yo: Mi punto… Es que en este mundo no existen ninguna de las creaturas de las cuales tu me hablaste, de hecho ni siquiera tu especie existe aquí.

Zafira: ¿Entonces como sabias de los dragones?

Yo: Porque son simples mitos… Leyendas que inspiran la imaginación "Humana", aquí créeme que no se vería normal ver a una criatura como tu caminando por las calles.

Zafira: Tengo nombre, y no me gusta que me digas "Criatura" ya te había dicho mi nombre y lo que soy.

Yo: Lo siento pero… Entiendes mi punto.

Zafira: Si…=Suspiro= pero entonces tendría que aprenderme dos hechizos.

Yo: Bueno, si quieres quedarte aquí hasta que regreses a tu mundo, por mí no hay problema. Pero se lo fastidioso que es quedarse en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Zafira: Sabes tienes un tono de voz que me quiere decir hazlo ahora… Como le dicen… Autoritario.

Yo: Muchos me lo han dicho. No es sorpresa…

Zafira: Era un chiste.

Yo: No le encontré el "chiste"

Ella tan solo desvio la mirada.

Zafira: que se le va hacer. Pero en cierta forma tienes razón… al menos si voy a estar aquí unos dias… seria bueno que conociera el lugar.

Yo: Precisamente. Es tarde, será mejor que prepare un logar para que duerma.

Zafira: ¿Tienes cama que no?=Asintió el chico=

A lo que ella se refería bueno, creo que muchos no necesitamos saber de que se trataba su petición pero cuando, una chica le pide a un chico que duerma con ella… NUNCA EN LA VIDA, o al menos eso a mi no me ha pasado, pero pareciera que a ella le era tan normal como caminar así como ella siempre anda, que por cierto me merezco en respetuoso aplauso porque en todo el tiempo que ella ha estado con migo, pude con tener mi mirada y solo la miraba de la cintura para arriba, aun claro esta que un hombre aprovecha cada oportunidad… Si, soy un degenerado pero que le hago, es normal de uno.

Zafira: No piensas dormir?=Dijo recostándose en la cama=

Yo: Enserio estaría mejor en el sofá de la sala.=Dijo un tanto sonrojado=

Zafira: =Sonrio un momento= Vamos créeme no muerdo.=Dijo divertida=

Yo: El problema Zafi, recae en…

Zafira: ¿Supongo que por mi verdad?=El chico desvió un poco la mirada= Creo que no puedo convencerte… ¿Verdad?...=El chico asintió= Entiendo… Es un dia extraño tanto para ti como para mi… Creo que mas para ti.

Yo: De maceado. Tu duerme aquí, yo veré donde me acomodo.

Una vez que Sali de la habitación, no sentí mas placer que recostarme en el sillón, solo esperando que a la mañana siguiente solo haya sido un gusto de mi cabeza o un sueño… o que al menos esto no empeorara que se mantuviera esto asi. Pero creo que no puede hacerme muchas ilusiones. ¿O si?

Fin del cap

Nota del autor: creo que ya ven viendo que este arco esta ligado a otra historia.


	3. Dia Uno

"A la mañana siguiente"

Uno quisiera solo despertar y no recordar mas que su nombre y su ya acostumbrada rutina, sin embargo ese no era mi caso, apenas el maldito despertador timbro lo primero que hice fue golpearlo con el puño hasta que recordé que yo no tenia despertador… entre abrí mis ojos y mire algo curioso era azul, note que lo que había golpeado era…

Zafira: ¡AHU!=Se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza=

Entonces recordé también que aquel sonido de despertador era el de mi maldito vecino dado que el siempre tiene el sonido de ese despertador muy alto y sin mencionar que las paredes de la habitación son muy delgadas y bueno… te puedes hacer la idea.

Zafira: ¿Qué te pasa?=Dijo disgustada mientras me miraba=

Yo: eh…=Se tallo los ojos=

Creo que la costumbre que tengo de ir al baño por las noches y llegar a dormirme en mi cama sin preocupación y olvidando de que ella dormía ahí, bueno… creo que ya saben como termine en la cama con ella, para mi o mala o buena suerte.

Zafira: ¿No dijiste que dormirías a parte?

Yo: Es un tanto gracioso la forma en que termine aquí.

Zafira: Tengo tiempo de sobra.=Dijo sentándose en la cama=

Yo: Esa si no me la esperaba=Pensó para si mismo= Bueno… Solo tuve ganas de ir al baño y cuando fui pues andaba entre despierto y dormido… y me fui con la finta de que seguía solo.=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Zafira: En casos normales diría que eso es una completa mentira… y ya sabrás el porqué.=Se puso de pie= Espero y no te moleste pero me gustaría preparar la comida yo… Es lo mínimo que me toca ya que me dejas estar aquí.

No tuve objeción con eso, de hecho la deje hacer, yo tan solo me tumbe de nuevo en la cama para tratar de dormir otro momento… Se los juro… No alcance a ponerme cómodo cuando escuche…

Zafira: Me… Me podrías decir donde colocas la comida?=Dijo un tanto confundida=

Mas por fuerza de voluntad que por querer me termine levantando, aun no estoy acostumbrado a ver a esta "Chica" casi desnuda por el departamento… casi siempre tengo que estar mirando para otro lado que no sea ella y valla que es un reto bastante grande… Apenas entramos a la cocina termine ayudándole de nuevo a hacer algo para comer, pero a diferencia de la otra vez no había mucho de que hablar, era fin de semana y yo debería estar en otro lugar y no aquí en la cuidad… aunque me parece bien no estar allá en estos momentos.

Zafira: Aun no entiendo el porque te la pasas usando ropa…

Yo: Como que no entiendes?=Dijo un tanto sorprendido= La respuesta es mas que obvia.

Zafira: No he visto que salieras a algún evento… o que alguien te visite.=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Osea… No te da un poquito de pena si quiera estar…=La señalo= ¿Asi prácticamente casi al desnudo?=Ella solo negó con la cabeza=

Zafira: De dónde vengo a nadie se le critica por su cuerpo, después de todo somos lo que somos.=Explico con sencillez=

Yo: y si te dijera que, aquí se le considera inmoral estar como tu estas en este momento?

Zafira: hump… que mente serrada tiene tu especie la verdad.

Yo: tienes mucha razón…=Desvió la mirada=

Zafira: Oye no te ofendas no me refería a que tu…

Yo: Descuida, tienes mas razón de la que crees=Dijo un tanto divertido= En muchos aspectos le atinaste a la verdad humana.

Zafira: No entiendo a que te refieres con eso.=Dijo confundida=

Yo: Que bueno…=Desvió la mirada=

Zafira: Sabes no tienes por qué estar desviando tu mirada. Lo único que tienes que evitar es ver abajo=Dijo en tono burlón=

Yo: C-Claro lo dices fácil.

Zafira: jajaja, lo se, no eres el único que lo hace, aunque muchos de mi especie siempre se me quedan viendo.

Yo: No los culpo.

Zafira:=Sonrio= Sabes tu eres un caso diferente a todos ellos…=Dijo en tono seductor=

Yo: Aja…=Se alejó un poco junto a la silla= digamos que aquí hay ciertas… eh normas por asi decirlo.=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Zafira: Uhm… ya veo, eso explica mucho tu comportamiento alejado, ¿supongo que solo esperas a alguien de tu misma especie o me equivoco?

Yo: Bueeeno…

Zafira: Ya lo sabia.=Dijo divertida= no te culpo, después de todo decir que no me ves es mentirme.=Sonrio=

Ella lo que hacia era prácticamente provocarme o burlarse y creo que hacia ambas, yo solo trate de recoger el lugar pero ella seguía con lo mismo, ya sea por divertirse o… verme la cara en cierta forma.

Yo: ¿Tienes un sentido del humor muy extraño lo sabias?=dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá=

Zafira: Me lo han dicho alguna vez.=Dijo mientras hacia un poco de memoria= Pero aun no me has explicado el porque de tu actitud… si quisieras serias un poco mas…=Sonrio= Tu sabes.

Yo: ¿Que me insinúas?

Zafira: Nada en particular…

Yo: No tenias que estar tratando de hacer tu magia para cambiar de forma o regresar a tu mundo?=Dijo para evitar mas insinuaciones=

Zafira: ¿Me estas corriendo?=Dijo disgustada=

Yo: ¿Cuando dije eso?=Dijo un tanto asustado=

Zafira: Caes muy rápido=Dijo divertida= De acuerdo te dejare. Es tas mas rojo que un tomate.

O era por el enojo o otra cosa pero la verdad una vez que pude salirme del lugar solo para ir a la sala de estar, pude dejar salir un gran suspiro de alivio tanto por no tener que verla, pero no me mal entiendan, la verdad es que cuando alguien tiene a alguien muy hermosa en una habitación bueno… ocurren ciertas cosas, apenas llegue a la sala y tome asiento en el sillón escuche que tocaban la puerta cosa que me asusto por unos segundos, al poco tiempo escuche…

¿?: Abre Güey… ¿¡Sigues dormido huevón bueno para nada!?

Reconocía esa voz, pero simplemente no podía dejar que Zafira estuviera en este lugar o al menos no de momento… Rápidamente fui a la cocina y pero ella no se encontraba ahí.

¿?: ¡Güey ya te escuche abre!

No quería dejarla andar por ahí pero este canijo podía abrir la puerta sin necesidad de llave, rogaba a dios que mantuviera a Zafira la mas a lajada de este lugar, cuando me dirigi a abrir la puerta me encontró con un chico de mi edad de pelo largo, una playera negra y pantalón azul.

¿?: Que ondas, me dijo el Misa que no te fuiste de la ciudad a si que pensé… Porque no invitarlo con toda la camada por unas chelas.=Dijo divertido= ¿Que dices?

Yo: No se, hoy no ando muy bien para andar tomando, Fernando.

Fernando: Andas enfermo o que onda?=Dijo un tanto extrañado=

Yo: Un poco…=Mintió= Creo que será en otra ocasión…

Fernando: Vamos unas cerveza en fin de semana siempre cae bien, o que… Te aprietas?

Yo: Por esta vez si… malo y con cosas malas… ire para peor.

Fernando: Bueno… En parte tienes razón, si cambias de opinión estaremos en el lugar de costumbre hasta tarde hoy en dueño nos dejo el lugar para una pequeña fiesta… ¿Te acuerdas de Noa? El que estuvo con nosotros en la prepa y que desapareció.

Yo: Si…=Dijo un tanto extrañado= Lo encontraron?

Fernando: Algo asi, no tengo muchos detalles… Solo dijo que no le creíamos del lugar de donde el vino, o llego… Pero… algo curioso es que mantiene su edad…

Yo: Aque te refieres?

Dicho esto Fernando saco de su bolsillo del pantalón su celular, y me mostro una foto, era antigua era cuando el y otros 3 compañeros estábamos juntos dando un total de 5, estábamos el, yo, Noa y otros dos, en lo que parecía ser una plaza.

Fernando: Y esta la tome hoy…

Sin mucha dificultad cambio de imagen mostrándome otra donde Noa aparecía del mismo aspecto que en la foto anterior.

Fernando: Ves a lo que me refiero?

Yo: Oye pero… eso fue hace casi más de 5 años…

Fernando: Extraño no?

Yo: Demasiado… quizás me de una vuelta luego.

Fernando: Bueno ahí los vidrios.=Se retiró=

Al cerrar la puerta volvi de nuevo al sillón preguntándome repetidas veces el porqué de Noa… Solo recuerdo que al salir de la preparatoria, era un dia lluvioso y que a partir de ese dia no supimos nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado…

¿?: Quieres huevo o quieres carne?

Cuando voltee hacia atrás note que Zafire asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, estaba un tanto aliviado pero.

Yo: Donde te escondiste?

Zafira: Solo fui al baño… es todo.

Yo: Dios…=Se llevó una mano a la cara= Y dentro de poco siguen exámenes finales y yo con esta situación. =Pensó para sus adentros=

Zafira: Dime que se te antoja?

Yo: Lo que sea esta bien,=Se puso de pie= Necesito hacer una llamada…

Zafira: ¿Eh?=Dijo confundida= Bueno… te avisare cuando este.

Describir que paso el resto del dia sería algo monótono ya que es una rutina que cualquiera podría predecir, solo rogaba porque ninguno de mis amigos que vivían aquí vinieran de visita… Tras pasarme alrededor de dos horas en la sala mirando el televisor, Zafira solo miraba curiosa el televisor, eso sin mencionar las incansables preguntas que me terminaba diciendo como el "Cómo funcionaba" cuál era su función entre otras, la verdad no había mucho que hacer tomando en cuenta que ella no podía salir y sobre todo yo tenia el miedo que si yo salía ella saliera o alguien entrara cuando yo no estuviera.

Zafira: Oye… Esto es muy aburrido.

Mi mente solo pensó "!NETA!" pero se veria muy mal de mi parte hablarle de esa manera.

Zafira: Escuche ayer algo de Alone… Quien es?

Yo: Bueno no es nadie precisamente es un Apodo, un sobre nombre para llamar a una persona en particular. Alone en otro idioma significa solitario.

Zafira: Y quien es entonces… Me refiero que cual es su nombre real.

Yo: La verdad=Dijo algo nervioso= No lo conozco por su nombre solo por su apodo, ya que muy pocas veces lo llegue a ver y así me lo presentaron=Dijo divertido=

Zafira: Es de mala educación no conocer a alguien por su nombre ¿sabes?=Dijo un tanto disgustada=

Yo: Lo siento pero como te mencione, asi me lo presentaron… aun que la verdad, con el tiempo descubrirás que aquí la "Mala educación" como tu dices, terminara siendo tu aliada =Dijo divertido=

Zafira: No lo creo la verdad…=Se puso de pie=

Cuando la vi pararse solo desvié la mirada por mil y un razones, pero tras eso, escuche que el teléfono sono, cosa que me extraño un poco, al dirigirme hasta el teléfono Zafira solo se quedó cercas de mi como si quisiera escuchar.

Yo: Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación=Dijo divertido mientras la miraba=

Ella tan solo se cruzo de brazos, pero lejos de eso no hizo nada mas, al tomar el teléfono solo escuche una voz adulta muy reconocida era mi padre.

¿?: Hijo aun estas en Guadalajara?=Pregunto curioso=

Yo: Si, ocurrio… algo inesperado=Miro a Zafira= Pero quizás…=Me interrumpio=

¿?: Crees poder pasar por el carro en el taller de tu amigo el Orlando? Me dijo que lo tendría hoy pero mi intención era ir y recojerte yo para traerte… Pero la central de autobuses acá en el pueblo cerro..

Yo: Eh… Claro, Pero las llav…

¿?: El las tiene no te preocupes, Pero que no se te ocurra irte de noche hasta aca son 3 horas de camino y de noche esta difícil conducir.

Yo: Lo se.=Dijo un tanto harto= Pero gracias.

¿?: Bien nos vemos luego.=Colgo=

Zafira: Tienes un buen padre.=Sonrio=

Yo: Si tu lo dices…=Colgó el teléfono=

Zafira: ¿Aque viene eso? ¿No se llevan bien?

Yo: No es eso… bueno es algo… temperamental en ciertas ocasiones, digamos que hoy estuvo de buenas.=Dijo algo incómodo=

Zafira: Entiendo, créeme que no quisieras conocer a mi padre… Lo último que le paso a uno de mis amigos fue que se lo comió… Y eso era andar de buenas.=Dijo triste=

Yo tan solo trague saliva gruesamente mientras llevaba mi mano a mi cuello por miedo a lo que ella me acabo de decir.

Yo: No quiero si quiera imaginarme que le pasara a quien lo agarre de malas.

Zafira: Mhhh… Cierto…

Yo: Oye… tendre que salir crees poder estar sola aquí por unos momentos…

Zafira: Que tanto tiempo?=Dijo un tanto extrañada=

Yo: ¿Tres horas?

Zafira: ¿Adónde vas Al otro lado de la ciudad?=Dijo indignada=

Yo: Técnicamente voy al centro de la ciudad=Explico mientras tomaba unas cosas de la mesa= y para ir al otro lado de la ciudad si me tomare más tiempo…

Zafira: ¿Y yo que hago en tres horas?

Yo: ¡Ya se! Que tal si practicas esa cosa llamada magia, ya que en todo el dia no has hecho nada.=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta=

Zafira: ¡Oye esas indirectas no me gustan!

Yo: Y ¿quien dijo que si te gustaban?

Mala mia haber dicho eso. pues solo recibí una fuerte bofetada de su parte, y la verdad si por dejarme llevar demasiado, era un habito mio, cuando conozco a alguien simplemente me dejo llevar y tomo mucha confianza. Creo que eso me limitara ciertas cosas.

Zafira: Idiota…

Yo: La verdad si…=Se sobo la mejilla=

Zafira: Mientras mas rápido te vallas mejor.

Yo: Dios córreme de tu casa…=Salió por la puerta.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Lamento la tardanza pero quiero terminar Reynas de corazones para enfocarme en este y aun estoy planeando el cap…. Ah… Maldito trabajo pero uno quiere comer… Quiere tener luz, internet… LUJOS.

Ademas si mal no recuerdo todos están en este fic por el Lemon asi que, para los que no les guste lo siento pero lo aclare en el Sumari,


	4. Incomodidad

Senti un gran alivio una vez que Salí de mi departamento, estaba un tanto preocupado de que el casero tratara de entrar, después de todo es fin de semana y fin de mes asi que tengo motivos para pensar que el llegara… La llegada al taller de mi Amigo era larga, me eche una hora de camino solo en camión o autobús, no quisiera imaginarme lo aburrida que ha de estar Zafira, ahí en el departamento solo esperaba que no moviera ciertas cosas y encontrara otras cosas… fuera de ese puedo estar tranquilo… si por "Tranquilidad" tomamos en cuenta el riesgo de que me descubran con una extraña criatura… bueno ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Orlando es un buen amigo mio, por cuestiones de dinero no ha podido hacer una universidad, por lo cual le ayuda a su padre en el negocio del taller mecánico, y la verdad no le va tan mal siendo que Guadalajara es una de las ciudades mas grandes de México además que esta muy bien ubicada en el centro de la ciudad… Orlando es un chico de mi edad un poco mas alto que yo, de pelo corto y compostura fuerte, ojos cafés y de momento una pequeña lesión en una rodilla… cojea un poco pero casi no sele nota al menos que pongas la debida atención.

Orlando: ¡Aja que te trae por aquí!=Dijo feliz al verme=

Yo: Como si no supieras=Dijo divertido= Donde está la carcacha de mi padre?

Orlando: Ah si… hace una semana la termine de recalibrar el motor, ponerle otras bujías, etc… cosas de mecánicos.=Dijo en tono burlon=

Yo: Ya veo… Esta lista entonces?

Orlando: Claro, ven te mostrare…

El taller en si era grande, in menso como para poder tener a un total de otros 10 trabajadores, la verdad no veo que Orlando ocupe una carrera teniendo el negocio familiar. Pero quizás sea que no le guste esto… fuera de eso no se que mas quiera hacer el… Me termino conduciendo hasta la parte tracera, aun gran garaje en el cual solo tenían autos terminados de reparar, tras unos minutos mas de caminata me mostro un Doged, la verdad no era la gran cosa… mi padre y yo lo compramos con ahorros de dos años… de ahí en mas es historia para otro dia… Orlando abrió la puerta y de la cajuela saco las llaves y me las entrego.

Orlando: Ahí esta servido mi amigo…=Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda= Oye ya termine mi turno y el partido esta por comenzar que dices si les decimos a los del talles que se arme una coperacha y hacemos una botana para el partido?=Dijo animándome=

Yo: no es mala idea Orlando pero… Me están esperando en el departamento…

Orlando: Ah vamos solo el primer tiempo y te vas y en lo que llegas alcanzas a ver el segundo tiempo sin perdidas. ¿Que dices?... De paso encargamos una bien frias de aquí en la esquina.

Yo: Vale solo el primer tiempo.

Orlando: ¡Eso chingado!=Dijo alegre= Vamos a decirles a los demás.

Mientras tanto en el departamento…

(Narración en tercera persona)

Había pasado una hora desde que el chico se fue del departamento y Zafira, solo estaba sentada… meditando tranquilamente… pensando en cada posibilidad que tenia en su alcance… pero limitada a los peligros que ella podría llegar a tener si alguien llegase a descubrirla… estuvo entretenida explorando el departamento del chico… los libros que encontró en la mochila que estaba en la habitación fue lo primero que le llamo la atención sin embargo, al tomar el primer libro el cual era química… ella solo miraba letras y números y no mas… estaba confunsa pues pensaba que en el idioma del chico solo usaban eso… un tanto tentada por su suerte tomo una libreta esperando que en ella hubiera algo que le llamara la atención…

Zafira: ¿Que son estos garabatos?=Dijo confundida al mirar lo siguiente= ¿Equis? ¿Que tiene que ver el dos y una zeta?

De una y otra forma le daba la vuelta a la libreta tratando de entender lo que decía pero… nunca lo entendería ya que eso eran problemas de matemáticas Avanzada.

Zafira: Ah…=Suspiro= Este chico solo tiene cosas aburridas…=Dejo la libreta donde estaba= ¿Qué es esto?

Un tanto curiosa miro que en un cajón en el cual estaba una mesa de trabajo sobre salía una pequeña revista en la cual es muy conocida por las ilustraciones que venían en la portada, "Feria internacional" era las letras que adornaban esta revista, fuera de ese al abrir la revista se dio cuenta que solo había dibujos de diferentes vehículos que lamentablemente para ella, no le hallaba sentido alguno…

Zafira: Por el amor de…=Dejo la revista en el mismo lugar= y esta que tiene de espe…=Se sonrojo=

Las imágenes eran claras… lo suficiente como para entender el tipo de cosas que este chico tenia en mente el cual era la "Soledad" por muy sarcástico que suene, hoja tras hoja fue dando vuelta a cada página mirando a cada mujer en las ilustraciones, sin embargo ella se detuvo en seco al voltearse a ver a si misma en el espejo y compararse con las chicas que ella miraba en aquella revista… Claramente la diferencia era muy notoria para ella.

Zafira: B-Bueno… A comparación de todas ellas estoy mucho mejor. Pero ya que estoy en esto… creo que esto me puede servir, ocupo saber mas o menos como son las hembras se su especie.=Miro detenidamente las imágenes= pero…=Puso sus manos sobre sus senos= No quiero achicarlas…=Dijo un tanto deprimida= me gustan grandes… creo que solo cambiare mi color me quitare la cola y esto…=Dijo tocando sus cuernos= Fuera de eso no cambiare nada mas.=Dijo negando con su cabeza=

Mientras tanto en el taller… (Primera persona)

Todos estábamos frente al televisor de Orlando muchos de nosotros con Cerveza en mano mientras que con la otra tan solo tomábamos papas y cacahuates.

Todos: ¡EHHHHH! ¡Goooooooool!

La verdad era divertido, el problema era…

Anunciador: Fuera de lugar señores…

Mecanico: ¡Salnos con esa tarugada!

Aun fueran partidos de clasificatoria, eran entretenidos o lo son para mi, apenas llegamos al medio tiempo me la pase platicando con Orlando un rato mas, mientras tomábamos pero trate de no avorazarme con la bebida ya que estando en una ciudad tenía que tener cuidado con los alcoholímetros.

Yo: Deja le llego Orlando, tengo que irme.

Orlando: Animo si te apresuras alcanzas a ver el segundo tiempo, por cierto… Me dijo el profe carlos que te dijera que ya tiene tu boleto para la Convención en Aguascalientes… y me dijo que iria un tal Cesar Franco.

Yo: ¿No te dijo cuanto seria?

Orlando: No, pero ya que llegues con el te dira.

Yo: Animo pues… Nos vemos.=Me despedí=

Orlando: Sobres pórtate mal y cuídate bien.=Dijo divertido=

Apenas subirme al carro sentía un leve dolor en la cabeza, eso me pasa por tomarme rápido la cerveza… Solo y no tardar que llevo dos horas a qui y en lo que llego hago otra maldita hora o más… Creo que será mejor que pase por algo de comer…

Vivir en una ciudad no es complicado para nada, el problema es la cantidad de tráfico y personas que transitan… mirar las calles iluminadas por los carteles con luces de Neón y el sin fin de carros era algo que curiosamente nunca me enfadaba de hecho era lo que mas me gustaba de las ciudades, en cuanto a la radio… una de las mejores músicas que escucho solamente están en la memoria que me traigo siempre conmigo en mi llavero, no es por nada pero… en cuanto a gustos se refiere me gustan de todo género.

Tarde un poco mas de lo debido… y como pensaba no iba a alcanzar a llegar a ver el partido… pero al menos traje comida para…

Yo: Uno…=Me lleve una mano a la cara= gracias tiendas abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día.=

Obviamente comenzaba a oscurecerse, las tiendas variaban desde farmacias Guadalajara hasta los ya conocidas tiendas rojas, me preocupaba un poco el que comería esta "Chica" estuve como idiota en la tienda como 10 minutos pensando en que llevarle, llevaba un gusto para mi que era como rutina una hamburguesa de con Doña Eva, sin embargo por cuestiones de tener a alguien creo que esa comida se la comería mi "invitada" y yo pasare por otra cosa.

Había estacionamientos grandes y mas que nada en el hotel donde tenía el departamento, asi que no había problema en buscar lugar, prácticamente Sali del carro cargado con un total de 4 bolsas, una con las cervezas que me tocaban alla con Orlando, otra con las cosas que compre de la tienda y la otra la Hamburguesa… al llegar a la puerta del departamento lo primero que hice fue abrir con la llave haciendo gran uso de mis torpes habilidades de tener todo en constante equilibrio y hasta que por fin se me ocurrió dejar las cosas en el suelo pude abrir la puerta sin problemas…

Yo: Porfin llegue…

La verdad no veía nada fuera de lo común como me lo esperaba… comencé a acomodar las cosas en la cocina, dejando las Cervezas en el congelador, de ahí en mas me dispuse a llamar a Zafira… pero cuando busque en la sala de estar no la encontré… pase a mi habitación y lo que vi prácticamente me dejo un tanto boquiabierto, tanto por el gran desorden que había y ver mis revistas en el suelo… mas que nada eso fue lo que mas me puso mas nervioso… eso y ver que Zafira tenia una de estas revistas en sus manos.

Zafira: Te sientes solo por las noches por lo que veo…=Dijo mostrándome la revista=

Yo: ¿Q-que no sabes que es de mala educación husmear en cosas ajenas?

Zafira: De donde yo vengo tener esta clase de cosas es aun peor que husmear en cosas ajenas.=Dijo cruzándose de brazos= Ademas ¿porque tardaste? Dijiste que tres horas y casi han pasado cinco.

Obviamente decirle que pase gran parte del tiempo comiendo y pasándola bien con Orlando no me daría la ventaja de nada…

Yo: Eh de suponer que tienes hambre mejor ven a que comas algo…=Dijo dirigiéndose a fuera de la habitación=

Zafira: No cambies él tem...

No termino su frase cuando solo escuche que su estómago gruño levemente haciendo que la dragona solo se apenara un poco, mientras bajaba levemente la mirada.

Zafira: G-Gracias…=Siguió al chico=

Me agrada cuando se comporta de manera dócil, o cuando coopera, al llegar a la cocina le entregue lo que venia ciendo la Hamburguesa, en un principio ella miraba la comida con algo de curiosidad, por mi parte solo saque una cerveza del congelador y saque de una de las bolsas un burrito.

Zafira: ¿No usaremos cubiertos?=dijo extrañada=

Yo: No… pero veras, hay ciertas comidas que se comen con las manos, o simplemente no se ocupan para algunos alimentos.

Zafira: y ¿solo la tomo asi?

Yo: Sip con ambas manos, no te preocupes…

En un principio le parecía algo extraño, pero apenas darle el primer bocado su cara cambio para mejor, era obvio era como ver a un niño tratando de comer algo que no le gusta pero al final le gusta, pudimos cenar sin la mayor preocupación, al terminar la cena volví a tomar otra cerveza y me fui directo a la Sala de estar, Zafira me acompaño solo que aun con esa revista que me seguía incomodando mientras ella la seguía viendo… prácticamente en este punto, ya no se si pensar si el pervertido soy yo o es ella… Lo único que hice fue tratar de hacer tiempo para que me llegara el sueño y dormirme, asi que solo me recosté en el sillón mientras le daba de vez en cuando un sorbo a la cerveza. Ella tomo asiento en un sillón para uno frente a mi prácticamente.

Zafira: Eso que tomas…=Dijo un tanto curiosa= ¿Que es?

Yo: ¿Eh?=Miro el envase= Cerveza… paro la verdad no creo que te guste. Pero si quieres darle un trago adelante.

Antes de que me pusiera de pie, sentí como algo me arrebato el envase de vidrio y se dirigía directo hacia las manos de la dragona, quien miro con algo de extrañeza el envase.

Zafira: Aun no estás acostumbrado a que use magia verdad?=Negó con la cabeza el chico=

Mire que ella le dio el primer sorbo y su cara prácticamente hablaba por si sola, una simple mueca de disgusto me dio la respuesta, pero no escubio… al parecer ella se veía forzada a pasarse el trago que ella le dio, creo que por los modales que le habían inculcado ya que desde que llego no he visto que haga algo fuera de lugar.

Zafira: Ahg=Dijo un tanto disgustada= ¿Como puedes beber esto?=Dijo entregándome el envase=

Yo: Me gusta es todo… Creo que con el tiempo te acostumbraras al sabor.

Zafira: No voy a volver a beber de esa cosa.=Dijo limpiándose los labios=

Yo: Como gustes… oye ¿enserio tienes que estar mirando mucho tiempo eso?=Dijo un tanto incomodo=

Zafira: Lo siento si te incomodo pero… Trataba de ver como son en su mayoría las hembras de tu especie.=Dijo cerrando la revista y colocándola en la mesa del centro.= Pero… lo que no entiendo es que todas… bueno… Dímelo tu,=Se puso de pie= ¿Así como me ves es mejor para ti una hembra de tu especie o yo?

Yo: Ehhhh…=Se sonrojo= ¿P-Porque la pregunta?

Zafira: Bueno… he visto que ninguna de las hembras que están ahí, no tienen el mismo tamaño que mis senos y caderas… Pienso que para parecerme un poco tenia que… Tu sabes achicar, un poco mi tamaño.

Yo: L-La verdad no lo veo necesario.

La verdad me parecía un sueño verla asi y todavía hablando con ella respecto a esto…

Zafira: ¿Entonces dices que esta bien, esto?=Dijo señalando su cuerpo a lo que el chico solo asintió= La verdad no se si darte las gracias por el cumplido… O darte una fuerte bofetada por pervertido. Asi que hare ambas.

Yo: ¿Eh?=Dijo confundido mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza=

Me asuste un poco porque ya había probado los golpes que ella daba, casi en el momento que mire que se me acercaba pase de estar recostado a estar sentado sobre el sillón, la verdad fue el reflejo… Pero muy lejos de lo que esperaba fue una cachetada un tanto juguetona, puesto que no me dolio en lo mas mínimo, solo escuche una leve risilla de la dragona mientras se sentaba a un lado mío con sus piernas cruzadas…

Zafira: Tranquilo… No te golpeare… claro si no te la mereces.=Dijo un tanto burlona=

Yo: No me gusta tu sentido del humor…

Zafira: Es entendible, pero hablando enserio… ¿Realmente te parezco atractiva aun siendo de diferente especie?

Yo: Es una pregunta capciosa?=Ahí va otra vez mi seguridad al hablar…=

Zafira: Puede ser…=Sonrio= Aun que sabes…=Se acercó al chico=

Sentí que algo recorría mi espalda y al dirigir mi mirada hacia atrás note que la cola larga de esta dragona me tomo de mi cintura y me acerco aun mas a ella con un poco de fuerza, la verdad me sorprendió el ver que a pesar de ser tan delgada… tengo gran fuerza, inclusive en su cola.

Zafira: Noto que ustedes no hablan mucho de su cuerpo… ¿Podría preguntar porque?

Quede a unos cuantos centímetros de ella mientras su larga cola solo jugaba conmigo, o ella mas bien, la verdad estaba tan rojo como una luz del semáforo rojo, tenerla tan cercas en parte me agradaba pero me ponía un tanto… nervioso mas que nada y ella lo notaba puesto que solo dejo salir una leve risilla.

Zafira: ¿Que te sucede? No tienes por qué estar así.=Dijo un tanto confundida=

Yo: L-Lo siento es solo que… m-me sorprende un poco tu fuerza es todo…

Zafira: =Sonrio pícaramente= Y no solo eso te sorprende por lo que veo.

Yo: B-Bueno entiende que tu…=Me interrumpio=

Zafira: Entiendo de sobra… creo que ustedes no están acostumbrados a verse a si mismos desnudos… creo que mi madre me dijo que le llamaban Vergüenza… y no los culpo… después de todo son costumbres que la sociedad forja.

Dicho esto ella quito su cola de mi poniéndose a un lado de ella, en un simple movimiento ella se puso de pie.

Zafira: Ire a dormir… y de nuevo gracias por la cena… Aun que si gustas…=Miro de manera coquera al chico= Puedes acompañarme esta noche.=Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación moviendo de manera muy insinuante sus caderas.=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Sabias que... Dejar review insita al usuario en jefe del Fic a continuarlo con mayor rapidez?


	5. Lujuria

Pese a la muy y gran tentadora oferta de dormir con Zafira, me reúse… entenderán mi punto una vez que yo se los explique, conocer a una mujer… al cabo de unos días… tomar esa clase de confianza es obviamente una metida de pata si eres hombre y aceptas hacer eso, mas que nada si entiendes bien a las mujeres como espero yo las entiendo o al menos en su mayoría… por lo cual dormí nuevamente en el sillón, no hubo problema alguno después de todo en peores lugares he dormido.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que despertarme temprano, un poco antes de las seis de la mañana ya que tenia que informarme sobre el horario de exámenes finales, por lo cual usando el carro viaje hasta la universidad lo cual me tomo media hora de viaje ya que a esas horas de la mañana todo esta tranquilo en la mayor parte de la ciudad, me fui del departamento con la idea de que Zafira permanecería durmiendo hasta tarde como la ultima vez, por lo cual tome esa pequeña confianza de salir…

Una vez me informe de mis horarios y tome copia del horario me retire de la universidad mirando algunos estudiantes que venían a inscribirse para el nuevo siclo escolar, muchos de ellos de la edad de dieciocho años en adelante… era temprano y normalmente a estas horas las carnicerías tienen chicharrones algo que en lo personal me agrada bastante, asi que una vez encontré por el centro una carnicería pase a llevarme un buen puñado para el almuerzo… por mi parte aun me quedaban cervezas en el departamento, asi que creo que sería todo o al menos para tener un desayuno decente.

Llegue al departamento mas o menos a las 7:40 de la mañana, hice buen tiempo ya que a diferencia de estar en autobús, el carro es un poco mejor ya que acortas tiempo tomando tus propios "Atajos" los cuales de hecho son mas largos para llegar, pero lo hacemos solo para pasar un rato solos

La sala de estar estaba deshabitada, era común después de todo es temprano aun… una vez deje la comida en la cocina fui a revisar si realmente Zafira estaba durmiendo, y efectivamente, se encontraba acurrucada entre las cobijas hecha un ovillo mientras abrazaba fuertemente la almohada, decidi no despertarla y dejarla dormir un momento. Aun tenia que estudiar un poco ya que para este martes me tocaría examen de Sistema en operación.

Con cuidado me dirigi a tomar mi mochila y sacar un par de libretas en especial, una de cuadricula y una de raya, teniéndolas me dispuse a salir de la habitación… me senté en el sillón alargado y coloque las libretas en la mesa y comencé a estudiar, normalmente suelo estudiar con música por lo cual me coloque los audífonos y comencé a estudiar.

Una hora después…

Lo único que me hizo que dejara de estudiar, era haber sido rodeado por una gran cobija mientras escuchaba una leve risilla a un lado mio, cuando voltee mire que Zafira tenía aquella cobija puesta sobre ella, solo para abrazarme de manera un tanto divertida pues parecía divertirse o le parecía divertido asustarme mientras estudiaba.

Zafira: ¿Qué haces a estas horas?=Dijo mirando la libreta=

Yo: Estudiar… dentro de poco tendré un examen. Esperaba que aun siguieras dormida

Zafira: No soy tan perezosa como crees.

Yo: Bueno, no tengo porque discutir eso… Si quieres almorzar traje algo de carne… está en la cocina.

Zafira: Ven a almorzar tu también.=Dijo estirándolo del brazo para ponerlo de pie=

Yo: Te alcanzo en un momento mas.

A ella no pareció gustarle esa idea, puesto que después de eso me levanto casi por la fuerza y me llevo hasta la cocina, la comida de hoy parecía que ella la conocía pues no parecía algo extrañada, estuvimos comiendo tranquilamente mientras ella me platicaba un poco mas sobre su mundo, me explico que existían diversas clases de dragones pero… muy muy pocos como ella, que solo conocía a su madre y su abuelo con un aspecto un tanto humanoide, de ahí en mas me dijo que eran como los que yo conozco, lagartos enormes con grandes alas escupe fuego, pero algo que realmente sobresalían, eran aquellos dragones que podían usar magia como ella.

Me explico que esto ocurría en 1 de cientos de dragones, y que ella piensa que es por eso que no tiene alas.

Zafira: Bueno… Fuera de eso, la verdad es que nunca me ha latido volar.

Yo: Lo dices porque nunca lo has intentado… La humanidad sueña con poder volar.

Zafira: aun asi no me veo a mi con alas…=Se puso de pie= Deja que yo rejunte esta bien?

No discutí eso, tenia toda la razón… sin embargo en toda la tarde no pasamos de hacer gran cosa, puesto que tres una hora mas de estudio mande al demonio las libretas y me puse a ver la tele, y ni hablar de Zafira quien en mas de una ocasión que permanecí estudiando me mandaba una que otra mirada coqueta. Tenía dos opciones ante esto o solo jugaba conmigo o realmente se me insinuaba…

Por mucho tiempo que pasaba ahí sentado, aquellas insinuaciones no paraban… inclusive ella paso a un lado de mi mientras que con ayuda de su cola me acaricio la cara de manera muy tierna mientras movía mucho sus caderas, lo único que me ayudaba a no caer era la maldita televisión la cual termine apagando solo para ponerle toda la atención a Zafira quien solo dejo salir una leve risilla mientras se sentaba aun lado mio y me rodeaba con su larga cola, solo para acercarme a ella mientras movía muy coquetamente su cabello.

Deje de resistirme, la verdad ya no podía solo me deje llevar por ella, sentía como su cola me tomaba con fuerza de la cintura mientras ella me rodeaba con sus brazos, apenas la tuve cercas le di un beso en los labios, ella inmediatamente correspondió aquel beso… Aquel sabor en sus labios era dulce, sentí una lengua muy larga, juraría que incluso tocaba casi mi garganta, pero no era una sensación para nada desagradable, inclusive había "Algo" que me incitaba a seguir con aquel beso de no ser que ella me separo.

Zafira: Eres… muy diferente a los machos de mi especie…=Dijo jadeando= Eres un poco mas… difícil de seducir.=Dijo en tono seductor mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico=

Estaba muy perdido, la verdad ami no me salían palabras y no quería decir absolutamente nada y tal parece que a ella tampoco le importaba hablar mas en ese momento… lentamente me fue desabrochando la camisa que llevaba solo para desnudarme de la cintura hacia arriba, tan solo me di el gusto acariciando su cintura, sentir aquellas escamas me daba una extraña sensación, pero lejos de molestarme, me sentí con más ganas de seguir, poco a poco fui sintiendo que ella me desvistió de la cintura hacia abajo.

Levemente ella me empujo haciendo que me recostara sobre el sillón mientras ella quedaba sobre de mi, cuando solo me quede en bóxer, ella rápidamente noto mi erección, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme la entrepierna, por mi parte le quite su sujetador, solo para darme el gusto con sus grandes senos, eran firmes pero a la vez muy suaves… las escamas en esta parte de su cuerpo eran muy lisas y suaves… apenas comencé a acariciar sus senos comencé a escuchar de ella unos leves gemidos mientras ella comenzaba acercárseme lentamente…

Casi instintivamente estuvo cercas de mi ambos nos dimos un largo beso, podía sentir algo de fuerza de su parte mientras me tomaba mi cabeza con ambas manos como si no quisiera que me apartara de aquel beso. Sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte, ella me quito mi última prenda, me vi un tanto ansioso al principio y ella noto esto pero lejos de molestarse, parecía estar igual que yo, pues lo siguiente que ella hizo fue acomodarse sobre mi, para que mi miembro fuera entrando en su interior, era apretado, pero no era problema, una vez que ella bajo por completo dejo salir un largo alarido mientras un leve espasmo la sacudió, me extrañe un poco por esto pero al poco tiempo ella comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás mientras, yo seguía acariciando sus senos, apretando muy levemente sus pezones solo para sacarle un pequeño grito de placer...

Poco a poco fui sintiendo que el ritmo de sus caderas iba aumentando, tal parecía que comenzaba a llegar a su limite puesto que comenzaba a escuchar más seguido sus gemidos, además que sentía que su interior me apretaba con cada vez mar fuerza mientras seguíamos con los embates, ella con sus manos me tomo las mias colocándolas atrás de su espalda solo para que la abrazase, pero apenas hacerlo sentí que su cola me rodeo con fuerza mi cintura y me parecía que no quería que me separara de ella.

Al poco tiempo sentí como su interior apretaba con fuerza mi miembro mientras ella solo dejaba salir in grito de placer, y comenzaba a jadear por el cansancio, ella termino recostándose sobre mi pecho mientras respiraba muy agitadamente, su largo pelo cubría parte de mi rostro pero con ayuda de una de mis manos lo aparte solo mara mirar su cara el cual era de gran felicidad y lujuria misma. Pero yo no me sentía del todo satisfecho y ella lo notaba, ella trato de levantarse pero lo que hice fue empujarla para que fuera ella quien estuviera recostada en el sillón, mire que ella estaba cansada y no parecía que quisiera moverse, separe un poco las piernas de Zafira cosa que pareció sonrojarla un poco, note que un líquido transparente salía de su entrada, supuse que fue de su venida pero al poco tiempo ella dijo.

Zafira: P-Pensé que también habías termi… AHHH.

No la deje terminar la frase cuando la penetre de golpe, en un principio parecía sorprendida pero ella solo de dejo llevar por el placer que podía propinarle… Conforme seguía con los embates, la tome de su cintura para poder ir con un poco mas de rapidez pero no quería ir rápido, la verdad quería que esto durara lo más que pudiera, pero por mucho que quisiera, sentía que mientras mas siguiera, el interior de Zafira me apretaba con cada vez mar fuerza. Y por su rostro notaba que era ella quien lo hacía al adrede, pero… lejos de molestarme solo logro excitarme aun mas…

Tras unos minutos mas termine viniéndome dentro de ella mientras ella solo dejaba salir un gemido de placer mientras me abrazaba contra ella, termine igual que ella Exhausto y jadeante… pero ella parecía feliz, cuando me tubo al alcance me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo.

Zafira: Hice bien en escoger a mi macho…=Dijo feliz mientras abrazaba al chico haciendo que el quedara entre sus senos=

Yo: ¿Eh?=Fin del cap=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: PORNOS Digo… Por los que pidieron mas… Eh de recordarles a todos este fic estará mas adentrado al Lemon… como se les menciono en el primer cap. Fuera de eso aun asi se le dara un poco de seguimiento para saber un par de cosas mas con respecto al fic anterior…


	6. Arduo estudio

Me intrigaba saber, que quería decir ella con "Hice bien en escoger mi macho"… Pues resulta ser, que se me negó a decirme una sola palabra, tan solo lo único que a ella le importaba en ese momento era el que yo haya correspondido a los sentimientos que tenía ella hacia a mi, este suceso me genero mas preguntas que respuestas y la verdad solo las iba a conseguir con algo de tiempo…

Zafira: Que dices si tenemos una ronda mas…=Dijo acariciando la cabeza del chico=

Estaba apunto de tomarle la palabra, de no ser alguien llamo a la puerta, Tome prácticamente lo primero que tuve a la mano que eran los mis pantalones y me dispuse a abrir la puerta sin embargo Zafira solo seguía ahí en el sofá mirándome, yo a señas solo le di a entender que se escondiera pero ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras me sacaba la lengua, supuse que no debía dejar que el que llamaba a la puerta entrara, por lo cual tratare de verme un tanto "Ocupado" después de todo soy malo para mentir… Es sarcasmo.

Yo: No me vallan a tumbar la puerta…

Al llegar a la puerta solo la abri levemente ya que estaba solo con los pantalones puestos, al mirar de quien se trataba mire que era Angie, una compañera de la Universidad que tomo el mismo curso de Italiano conmigo, ella es una chica alta, de pelo corto hasta los hombros, de figura delineada, normalmente algo timida en la mayoría de los casos que me ha tocado conversar con ella cuando la conocí al inicio de curso.

Angie: L-Lamento molestarte a estas horas de la tarde pero… Vine para saber si me podias pasar los apuntes del semestre pasado… necesito comprobar los apuntes y trabajos, pero si estas ocupado puedo venir luego.

Yo: ¿Eh? NO-NO para nada, solo… Eh… Dame un minuto ahorita salgo.

Angie: Esta bien, ¿seguro que no interrumpí nada?=Cerro la puerta el chico= Supongo que no…

De todas las personas tubo que ser la persona a la cual mentirle me duele… aunque por otra parte evadir no se considera mentir o si?

Zafira: ¿Quién es ella?=Pregunto un tanto curiosa=

Yo: Compañera… Creo que la deje por aquí…=Entro a la habitación=

Zafira: ¿Compañera de qué?=Dijo sentándose sobre el sillón=

Yo: Curso de lenguas extranjeras.=Se dirigio a la puerta= En cerio baja la voz, no quisiera que ella sospechara algo, suele ser muy persuasiva si se lo propone.

Abri levemente la puerta y le entregue la libreta.

Yo: Solo te la encargo Angie.

Angie: Claro… Pero juraría que escuche la voz de una chica ahí adentro… pensé que habías terminado con Esmeralda después de lo de tu ya sabes.

Yo: Gracias por recordarme eso…

Angie: Lo siento… Oye, también quería preguntarte… E-El baile de graduación se acerca y… bueno…=Dijo un tanto timida= quería saber si también irías al baile.

Yo: Estoy indeciso si ir o no ir tomando en cuenta que no vivo precisamente aquí en Guadalajara.

Angie: Oh, entiendo… Buen… te regresare la libreta el lunes que viene.

Yo: Adelante…

Ella se despidió y tomo el ascensor que había en el piso, en el momento que ce cerro la puerta del ascensor cerré la puerta del departamento, sin embargo apenas hacerlo y darme vuelta tenia casi frente mio a Zafira quien parecía tener una cada no muy amigable por lo visto, podía entender un poco el porque y bueno… un leve rugido de su parte fue lo que me hizo entender un poco su humor.

Zafira: ¿Ya te habías relacionado anteriormente?=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Yo: ¿Tu no?=Dijo un tanto confundido= aun que lo de Esmeralda fue muy corto el tiempo que estuve con ella… Tomando en cuenta que me puso los cuernos a mi y a otros dos… me vio la cara de idiota. Ademas no entiendo por qué estas enojada.=Me cruce de brazos=

Zafira: ¿Que ustedes no establecen Una sola relación? Entre un macho y hembra?

Yo comencé a contar con los dedos a las parejas que he tenido y por la mirada que comenzaba a tener Zafira, la cual era de sorpresa y intriga.

Yo: Has escuchado alguna vez que por cada hombre hay siete mujeres?

Zafira: No=Dijo secamente=

Yo: Yo la escuche ayer, pero me Sali del tema… No se como es que funcionen su "Emparejamiento" pero aquí es un poco mas complejo y difícil cuando encontrarse con tu "Pareja ideal" se trata, veras… te explico.

Explicarle este "Problema" me pareció Eterno, el poque tenemos novias o novios, y el porque tenemos problemas y terminamos y el porque al final muy pocas relaciones que iniciaron con una sola relación terminan por cazarse, en un principio Zafira estaba un tanto extrañada por este método, pero después de todo ella comprendio que en este mundo, no todos encuentran el "Amor a primera vista" como ella me lo hizo saber en interminables ocasiones… Ahora el problema de tener relaciones sexuales también lo mal entendió y mas cuando le dije que tuve un total de cinco novias a lo largo de mi corta vida…

Ella primero me explico que son las hembras las cuales eligen al macho, yo le explique que aquí funciona al revés y no… No tenemos sexo el primer dia de conocerlo o conocerla cosa que en cierta forma la "Alivio" el saber ese pequeño detalle.

Zafira: Haber veamos…=Respiro profundamente= No te relacionaste con Esmeralda…

Yo: Aja…

Zafira: Dime algo…=Volteo a verme= No te molesta que yo te halla incitado a… ¡Hump!=Dijo un tanto sorprendida al recibir un beso de parte del chico=

La verdad no… de hecho no habría pedido mejor forma de conocer a alguien, en cierta forma me gusta mucho la forma en que su raza se conocen… por otro lado, si se trata de no tener que buscar a ninguna otra chica para estar solo con ella que asi sea la verdad prefiero mucho su método de enamorar a alguien.

Zafira:=Separo al chico del beso que le dio= Entonces… Es un si supongo…

Yo: Correcto…

Zafira:=Sonrio= Bueno, siendo ese el caso… ¿Podemos seguir en lo que nos quedamos?=Dijo de manera seductora mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico=

Le tome instantáneamente la palabra, poco después ella comenzó a jugar conmigo con su cola, muchos pudieran pensar la razón por la que quiero estar con ella… no en balde es muy hermosa, además… siempre he querido tener a alguien que me pueda corresponder como se debe, y creo que no todos los días alguien como ella te aparece de la nada, si será diferente pero no por ello, la veré menos.

Quizás el transcurrir de los días me permitiría ver y aprender un poco más de ella y asi fue, pese a que pasaba el dia entero en el departamento trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con ella para que no llegase a aburrirse… Conociendo bien a Zafira, ella era muy cariñosa la mayoría del tiempo, también notaba que ella era muy risueña cuando de bromas se trataba pues, un simple dia que miraba la televisión con ella de compañía, le agradaban las bromas que hacían ahí… Sin embargo aun que en muchas ocaciones ella por querer olvidarse de su "Deber" el cual era ver el modo de transformarse en humana, ella y yo siempre terminábamos en la cama… No me molestaba esto, de hecho el tener a una chica como ella que siempre busque relacionarse… es sin duda alguna algo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener.

Pero aun pese a esto, trataba de… No obligarla, a motivarla aun que sea un poco a que si quiera practicara un poco en la transformación, no se nada de magia, de hecho en muchas ocasiones me preguntaba ¿Qué sabre yo de magia? No se nada en lo absoluto, le respondía pero me hacia una idea después de todo de niño si algo me gustaba mucho era la magia y valla que me bajaron de las nubes muchas veces diciéndome que la magia no existía. Sin embargo lo logre, pude convencerla de adentrarse un poco a su transformación… No porque yo quiera tiempo para mi y dejarla sola… para nada… Si no que quisiera que ella me acompañara a visitar la ciudad, estoy mas que seguro que mas de un lugar le encantaría a ella… aun que creo que en este punto… la cartera será lo que mas me va a doler si ella llegase a ver una tienda de ropa…

Zafira: ¿Aun sigues estudiando?

Me encontraba recostado en la cama desde hace una hora estudiando la materia de Quimica ya que para eso si soy muy malo, de hecho aun no me aprendo los elementos químicos y eso será fundamental en este ultimo examen… al poco tiempo mire como Zafira se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando aquella libreta la cual solo tenia símbolos y números.

Zafira: ¿Te piensas tardar mucho?=Dijo recostándose en la espalda del chico=

Yo: Me temo que esta vez si Zafira, esta materia es una lata ya que bueno… no soy precisamente de las personas que les gusta la Química aunque muchos dicen que es muy buena materia.

Zafira: Sabes…=Dijo moviendo en círculos su mano derecha= Hay hechizos para la memoria… Si gustas puedo… Ayudarte.=Dijo en tono seductor= Pero te costara…

Antes de que pudiese yo evitarlo Zafira solo me quito la libreta y me dio la vuelta con suma facilidad, su mano derecha tenía un brillo azulado, me asuste un poco al principio ya que no veo que Zafira use su magia muy seguido.

Zafira: Que dices… Un favor por otro…=Dijo mientras lo comenzaba a desvestir de la cintura hacia arriba=

Yo: Zafira… eso seria hacer trampa…

Zafira: No es trampa… si no te atrapan… de ahí la palabra querido…=Dijo en tono seductor=

Al poco tiempo dos pequeños enanitos se me pusieron en mis hombros uno tenia alas blancas o el otro tenia un tridente rojo y unos cuernos.

Conciencia del mal: Vamos deja de hacerte el tonto… ella esta aún más excitada que nosotros.=Desapareció=

Conciencia del bien: Es importante estudiar para ti… Pero debes entender las necesidades de Zafira ¡Ya deja de resistirte!=Desapareció=

Yo: Creo que tienes razón.

Zafira:=Sonrió= Sabia que entenderías…

Termine olvidándome rápidamente de todo, solo podía pensar en ella y sus suaves caricias… lejos de lo que pudiera pensar ella sabia muy bien cómo convencerme de hacer esto y valla que muchas de las veces le tomo la palabra… Pero saben… Me gusta.

Zafira: Anteriormente me dijiste que…=Se quitó el sujetador de sus pechos= Te agradaba jugar no es cierto…=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Para ella no era difícil hacer lo que ella quería que yo hiciera… Después de todo… Tiene sus encantos y valla que eso me motiva bastante… El delgado cuerpo que tenia Zafira era algo que siempre me va atraer de ella, pese a eso tiene una figura muy envidiable… tras terminar completamente desnudo justo debajo de las piernas de ella, Zafira solo se rio momentáneamente, mientras se acercaba ami para darme un delicado beso en los labios que apenas y pude sentir en la punta, no fue largo fue apenas y un rose de sus labios.

Zafira: Tranquilo…=Acaricio el rostro del chico con su larga cola= Tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros dos…=Dijo mientras se quitaba sus largos guantes blancos dejando ver sus manos en las cuales tenia unas largas unas un tanto afiladas= Tranquilo…=Sonrió coquetamente moviendo su cabello= No te lastimare si te portas bien conmigo.

El constante rose de su entre pierna con la mia me excitaba demasiado, y ella lo notaba. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a seguir yo tan solo la tome de sus caderas, mientras subía muy lentamente mis manos acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, el rose de sus escamas era algo que me agradaba, lisas y suaves, algunas las cuales eran las de su abdomen eran un tanto mas ásperas que las del resto pero eso no me molestaba, las escamas de su espalda un poco mas puntiagudas que las del resto de su cuerpo, pero un tanto más suaves que las de su abdomen, solo podía notar como ella se dejaba llevar por las suaves caricias que podía propinarle, poco a poco note que ella también comenzó a dejarse llevar por la lujuria y los deseos al igual que yo.

En un principio ella comenzó a masturbarme, esto me pareció un tanto imprevisto ya que no esperaba esto o no creía que tuviera la experiencia de esta clase de cosas, ella solo me sacaba barios gemidos mientras sonreía pícaramente, no conforme con esto ella bajo hasta mi entrepierna solo para comenzar a lamerme el miembro desde la base hasta la punta, su lengua era áspera pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho me excitaba aún más. Al poco tiempo no tarde en meterse mi miembro en su boca, en un principio me sentí en el cielo mismo mientras seguía…

La verdad no tarde mucho en venirme, dentro de su boca, pero al principio solo se sorprendió por la corrida pero pareciera que no le disgusto el sabor puesto que solo se lo trago mientras se relamía la boca con su larga lengua.

Zafira: Tonto… No es justo que solo tu disfrutes…=Dijo un tanto enojada pero bromeando con el chico=

Entendí claramente a lo que ella se refería pero nunca espere que…

Zafira: No seas tímido.=Sonrió maliciosamente=

Ella solo se acomodó para que su entrepierna estuviera a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, ahora que la veo con un poco mas de detenimiento, no es muy diferente a la de las mujeres humanas, comencé a usar mis dedos solo para abrir un poco su entrada, tal y como se miraba estaba excitada, puesto que apenas y salía un poco de líquido transparente por su entrada, pase mi lengua muy lentamente, sacándole un leve grito de sorpresa, haciendo también que sus piernas temblaran por un momento, solo por molestarla metí mi lengua de golpe en ella solo para arrebatarle otro grito, tanto te placer como de sorpresa, lo hacía porque me agradaba escuchar ese grito… un tanto infantil pero grato como el de una mujer madura, con forme seguía lamiendo alquel lugar el cual tenia un sabor un tanto extraño pero para nada desagradable, sentía como las piernas de Zafira comenzaban a cerrarse, mientras sus gritos seguía aumentando.

Al poco tiempo no tarde en encontrarme con un enrojecido clítoris el cual estaba rojo por la excitación que le daba a esta dragona, al principio solo le daba unos toquecitos con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que su respiración se ajitara demasiado y comenzara a jadear, pero no era todo, ella también comenzaba amover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, pidiéndome casi a "Gritos" que la hiciera terminar, pero no me parecía justo, yo solo segui moviendo mi lengua dentro de su interior mientras ella trataba en balde de terminar… Finalmente decidi darle el gusto, después de todo es lo menos que se merece, eso y porque me hace falta el aire… Una lamida con toda mi lengua sobre su clítoris basto que ella terminara viniéndose en mi cara mientras dejaba salir un largo grito de placer, que estoy seguro que se escuchó por toda la cuadra de la calle.

Ella solo se recostó a un lado de la cama agitada y jadeante, tratando de respirar… En el momento que ella hizo eso, lo primero que hice fue tomar una buena bocanada de aire, y tratar de limpiarme lo que tenia en el rostro, al poco tiempo sentí que Zafira me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia ella, haciendo que mi brazo quedara en medio de sus senos.

Zafira: No me digas que ya terminamos…=Dijo de manera tierna mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna del joven= Una mas y ya…=Dijo casi a suplica mientras le daba un beso al joven= Solo una…

Yo: Como decirte que no…=La tomo del rostro= Mi dragoncita…

Zafira:=Sonrió= Siendo ese el caso…

Ella sonrió mas que complacida después de decirle esto, comencé a darme gusto acariciando sus senos, mientras ella solo se dejaba caer sobre la cama, comencé a besar su cuello y comencé a bajar hasta sus senos, en un principio solo chupaba sus pezones sacándole uno que otro gemido, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con sus manos, pero después los mordí levemente, me daba el gusto y tal parecía que a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Zafira: Siempre te agradaron mis amigas ¡AH! Calma.=Dijo divertida=

La verdad era esa, si me encantaba darme el gusto con sus senos, grandes y firmes… Pero suaves, simplemente algo que se llevara siempre mi atención.

Zafira: Ah…=Suspiro= Dioses…

Termine dejando en paz sus senos y me enfoque en su entrada, ella al verme mirar hacia abajo tan solo abrió sus piernas invitándome a entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual marcaba una gran lujuria, le tome la palabra como cual perro a su amo, metí mi miembro lentamente en su interior… Seguía siendo apretado, estaba húmedo por lo de hace unos instantes y se me facilitaba mucho la entrada, solo mire como ella tembló por un leve momento mientras me abrazaba y me atraía hacia ella.

Zafira: V-Ve despacio… ¿está bien?

Yo asentí levemente y comencé a moverme, de manera lenta sacándole de vez en vez un suspiro a la dragona mientras su cola se afianzaba de mi cintura, como si quisiera llevarme aún más adentro de ella, su cola no era un problema en lo absoluto, en el estado en que estaba ella, apenas y podía poner algo de fuerza en algo, pero fue mi error cuando sentí que sus piernas también se cruzaron alrededor de mi cintura, al igual que su cola con la intención de meterme aún mas adentro de ella, mientras dejaba salir un largo alarido.

Zafira: S-Sigue…=Dijo levemente=

Su rostro lo decía todo, ella tan solo quería disfrutarlo, y no la culpo después de todo… es normal para todos.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba nuestros embates eran cada vez mas rápidos, tanto sus jadeos y los mios eran los únicos que se escuchaban en la habitación, sentía como ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda arañándola levemente sin intenciones de lastimarme, pero lejos de hacer eso, solo logro excitarme aun mas, cosa que ella noto, un ultimo enbate hizo que todo el interior de Zafira se volviera mas estrecho mientras ella dejaba salir un leve grito el cual paso a ser un gemido de placer mientras su cola y piernas perdían fuerza, yo no tarde mucho tampoco en alcanzar mi orgasmo terminándome viniendo dentro de ella, termine cayendo sobre su pecho exhausto, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con su mano derecha. Mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba en su rostro.

Zafira: Te importaría hacerte aun lado? Si pesas…

Tan solo me di vuelta mientras la tomaba para fuera ella la que estuviera arriba de mi recostada, esto pareció gustarle mas que a que yo estuviera sobre de ella.

Tan solo acariciaba su espalda con una mano y llevaba mi otra mano a su cabello jugando con su larga cabellera, en un principio era divertido porque ella quería apartar mi mano de su cabello pero dejo de ser divertido cuando ella se durmió encima mio…

Yo: Si buenas noches…

Un leve beso en mi mejilla de su parte fue su respuesta mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio, mire detenidamente su rostro el cual marcaba felicidad, eso me gustaba mucho… verla tan apacible y serena era algo que yo quiero seguir viendo de ella.

Yo: Descansa mi dragoncita…

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Aaaaahhhiiii weeeeeeeee, XD, Si lo se me estoy esmerando mucho en este fic n.n La verdad es que extrañaba el lemon… pero me recae una pregunta… Quien es mas pervertido… El que hace el Fic o el que lee el fic? Contesten en sus review y díganme… b -.- d


	7. Cambios

Me encontraba desconcertado, y sobran el porqué de esto, despertar una mañana como un dia normal, e ir al primer espejo que tienes enfrente y notar que tu apariencia cambio completamente es algo de alarmarse.

¿?: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

(Narración en tercera persona)

Zafira se encontraba recostada en la cama, durmiendo y lo único que la despertó fue un grito un tanto grueso proveniente del baño, algo confundida se puso de pie, pero antes de que fuera a ver que era lo que sucedía o para saber cuál era la razón del grito, lo supo poco después al ver como la puerta del baño se abria de golpe, dejando ver a un dragon alto de escamas blancas, de forma humanoide, solo llevaba una bata en lo que era su cintura, sin embargo en el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, llevaba dos cuernos un tanto parecidos a los de Zafira y una cola larga de igual tamaño del cuerpo del dragón, Zafira un tanto sorprendida trato de calmar a este dragon el cual se notaba sumamente preocupado y desconcertado.

¿?: ¡Zafira si esta es tu idea para una broma no es para nada gracioso!=Se escuchó una voz un tanto firme y gruesa de este dragón=

Zafira: Eh… ¿Eres tu?

Dragón: ¿Quien mas Zafira? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?=Dijo mirando sus garras=

Zafira: T-Te juro que no he hecho nada para cambiar tu esencia humana.=Dijo un tanto extrañada=

Dragón: y ¿como se supone que termine en esta forma?=Dijo cruzándose de brazos frente a la dragona=

Zafira: Mira tranquilízate, quizás… solo es pasajero, mañana por la mañana volverás a ser el mis…=No termino la frase cuando recordó algo= O oh…=Dijo un tanto nerviosa=

Dragón: A que viene eso?

Zafira: bueno… E-Escuche historias de como un poni o incluso un minotauro llegaban a tomar formas dragonicas… Pero nunca pensé que ocurriría lo mismo en un ser como tu.=Dijo acercándose al dragón= Aun que si te soy sincera.=Sonrio pícaramente= No te queda nada mal tu nueva forma querido…=Dijo mirando al dragón=

Dragón: P-Pero ¿como se supone que tome esta forma?

Zafira: De esas historias escuche que era porque, aquellos ponis y minotauros pasaban mucho tiempo con los dragones y bueno… tomaban nuestra forma, ya que todos los dragones tenemos algo de magia con nosotros, pero solo se toma esa forma de dragón cuando ambos están muy… comprometidos el uno del otro=Abrazo al dragón=y si mal no recuerdo Tu y yo… hemos sido muy íntimos desde que nos conocimos.=Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.=

Dragón: Y-Yo como se supone que ire a la universidad no puedo presentarme en esta…=Señalo su cuerpo= Forma.

Zafira: Hmmm… ¿Porque tienes que ir hoy? Si mal no recuerdo hoy no tienes ningún examen por lo que me dijiste…

Dragón: No pero hoy es la entrega de diplomas.=Trato de separarse de la dragona pero esta solo se aferro al abrazo=

Zafira: Porque no envías a alguien a recogerlo solo dices que estas incapaz de ir por el y ya…=Explico con sencillez mientras acercaba al dragón a la cama=

Dragón. Pero…

Zafira. Si quieres intentar ir a la graduación no te detendré… pero como me dijiste que si alguien como yo o tu.=Me señalo= Sale a la calle asi seremos muy mal vistos o me equivoco?

Dragón: Ah…

Consciencia del mal: Eh no tengo argumentos en contra de eso.=Desapareció=

Consciencia del bien: A mi ni me mires=Desapareció=

Dragón: Entonces… deja hago una llamada…

Narración en primera persona.

Este cuerpo me hacia sentir muy extraño, prácticamente me sentía mas grande, además que en múltiples ocasiones mientras caminaba, la maldita cola que tenía siempre me hacia tropezar, al llegar a la sala tome el teléfono con algo de cuidado la verdad me sentía demasiado extraño tratando de marcar además que estas garras me daban un tanto de miedo, creo que el sentir que puedes hacer daño te hace ser alguien un poco mas cuidadoso.

"BEEP"… "BEEP"…

¿?: ¿Hola?

Yo: A-Angie… ¿crees poder hacerme un favor?

Angie: Ah claro… pero te escuchas un poco raro… ¿estas enfermo?=Dijo un tanto preocupada=

Yo: Si eh… con respecto a eso… crees poder recibir el diploma por mi, no creo poder salir del departamento hoy.

Angie: Si por supuesto… entonces… no crees poder ir al…

Yo: No, enserio no creo poder salir de momento…

Angie: Esta bien… Recibire el diploma porti y te lo llevare acabando la graduación, incluso puede que te lleve algo para que te mejores.=Dijo un tanto animada=

Yo: Angie no creo que sea…

Angie: Insisto, estaré ahí en unas horas nos vemos=colgó el teléfono=

Yo: Au…=Se llevo una mano a la cara= Desde cuando tengo hocico?=Dijo tocando= Ah dios esto no puede estar pasando…

El resto de la tarde me la pase mas preocupado por la llegada de Angie, tenia que encontrar la forma de evitar que ella me viera en esta forma o peor a un que viera a Zafira, el problema no era decirle lo de nosotros el problema era explicarle todo.

Zafira: Estas muy tenso… Pense que te gustaría una forma dragonica…=Dijo abrazando al dragón por la espalda=

Yo: En otros casos abría reaccionado de otra forma, pero… el problema recae en el lugar en el cual estamos.

Zafira: vamos anímate…=Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla= Ser un dragón no es tan malo créeme, te darás cuenta que tienes muchos beneficios al estar asi.

Yo: Si tu lo dices…

Zafira: Ah anima esa cara…

Por mucho que ella lo intentara no logro si quiera levantarme el animo, tan solo me la pase observando el cuerpo que había obtenido, prácticamente había cambiado por completo… tenia mas colmillos que los que tenia como humano… mi altura aumento… eso sin mencionar la fuerza, pero no me sentía agusto con esto, quizás abria aceptado quedarme en este cuerpo sin tan solo tuviera alas pero vendita mi suerte no tengo, al menos mi pelo segia sin cambiar eso en parte era "Bueno"…

Llegada la tarde mis nervios estaban en la cima, Zafira se encontraba usando su magia en la sala de estar, tal parecía que buscaba un hechizo o algo que nos ayudara a ambos… al poco tiempo no tardamos en escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta… la verdad temblaba un poco y me reusaba a abrir la puerta en muchas ocasiones, pero no hacerlo sería prácticamente quedarle mal a un amigo o amiga en caso de Angie… si… torpemente me puse la ropa que tenia… y lo único que me quedaba eran unos pans del uniforme de deportes y una playera que un amigo me regalo… un amigo que de hecho se equivoco de talla… y me compro una demasiado grande… prácticamente di gracias a que se equivocara. Aun que anteriormente le dije que como era idiota…

Yo: D-Dame un momento…

Zafira: Oye solo dile que te deje las cosas y listo…

Yo: No es tan fácil…

Zafira: ustedes se complican mucho las cosas ¿sabes?

Le di la razón, al estar ante la puerta solo cerré los ojos esperándome la peor raccion y mi "mano" para taparle la boca en caso de que gritara, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que al abrir la puerta no había nadie, tan solo una sala en blanco, voltee a ver a Zafira quien seguía jugando con su magia y le dije.

Yo: ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

Zafira: trato de encontrar un hechizo para al menos regresarte a tu forma humana… la cuestión es que al no conocer por completo la anatomía humana… será un poco mas difícil.

Antes de que si quiera pudiese decirle algo, solo escuche un pequeño grito de sorpresa de parte de Zafira, pero cuando voltee a verla lo único que pude ver fue otra sala en blanco, simplemente estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, justo debajo de mi había un gran agujero oscuro con cientos de estrellas… me espere lo peor y comencé a caer en un vacío, trataba de aferrarme a algo pero era en balde, al poco tiempo lo único que vi fue un gran planeta en el cual me acercaba a el con demasiada rapidez, afortunadamente… en el lugar donde iba a caer tenia mas agua que tierra.

Yo: Esto va a doler=Cerro los ojos=

A pesar de ser agua en donde caí sentí un gran dolor, el sabor no era salado por lo cual en cierta forma me alivie un poco, con algo de dificultad pude salir a la superficie a tomar una buena bocanada de aire, pero al mirar el lugar en donde me encontraba, parecía ser un gran lago en el cuan parecían tomar algunos animales, nade hasta la costa para tratar de averiguar en donde estaba, pero era un tanto inútil pues muchos árboles bloqueaban mi visión hacia el frente y mis alrededores, grite cientos de veces con la esperanza de escuchar la voz de Zafira, pero me era inútil pues solo escuchaba mi misma voz en eco una y otra vez…

Yo: Zafira…

Trate de abrirme paso entre los arboles, pero… aquí recaía el problema de ser dragon… apenas y podía pasar entre ellos, y la verdad eso me enfadaba demasiado y mas cuando parecía que ese problema se a largaría mientras yo siguiese adelante, una vez que Sali de aquella maleza con prácticamente la playera toda rasgada, y afortunadamente el pantalón deportivo aun en "buen" estado, intente tan solo dirigirme hacia adelante siguiendo un sendero en el cual logre ver pisadas, en el camino lograba escuchar levemente voces de personas, no tenía la esperanza de que fuesen humanos ya que prácticamente el lugar donde caí no es absolutamente conocido además… que me asegura que aun estoy en la Tierra?

Al llegar al lugar donde escuche aquellas voces solo me topé con un total de 3 equinos, uno de ellos llevaba una armadura puesta, parecía dorada o amarilla, no alcanzaba a distinguir bien el color, los otros dos eran igual que el primer equino, solo que sus armaduras eran plateadas, y todos y cada uno llevaban lanzas consigo, parecía que estaban descansando pero al momento de verme ambos se pusieron de pie y como dios solo sabe, tomaron sus lanzas y me apuntaron con ellas yo tan solo me extrañe ante tal extraño suceso, trate de apartar las lanzas con mis garras pero esto solo pareció molestarles.

Equino: ¿Que vienes a hacer por aquí?=Exigió con un tono autoritario el equino de armadura dorada=

Yo: trato de salir de este lugar es todo…

Equino 2: Señor…=Miro al líder= recuerde que no tenemos permitido iniciar una batalla y menos en este lugar, aun estamos en territorio de los grifos.=Explico el guardia=

Yo: Solo quiero salir de este bosque creen poder…

La verdad me sentía normal hablándoles, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado a hablarle a cualquier animal… y creo que esta **vez** si me refiero a Zafira… al poco tiempo estos tres Equinos asintieron y con una seña del lides con su pesuña me pidió que lo siguiera, el bosque no era para nada algo que yo hubiese visto y tal parecía que no les preocupaba mi apariencia de dragon en lo mas mínimo, de hecho parecían acostumbrados…

Al poco tiempo después de caminar pude ver un poblado pareciese de la era Renacentista, casas hechas tanto de ladrillo y mármol, además que se miraban desde Grifos y equinos, pero muy muy escasamente miraba a un dragon pero mucho mas pequeño que yo, casi del mismo tamaño que los Equinos o mas bien Ponis. Estando una vez ahí en el poblado, comenzaba a preguntarle al primero que se me cruzaba, para saber dónde se encontraba Zafira… Mil y una respuestas fueron "No la he visto" yo prácticamente perdí la esperanza de encontrarla, que me asegura que ella también llego a este mismo mundo, y yo pensaba que jugar con magia era algo bonito… ahora veo que no…

Paso el tiempo y curiosamente… comenzó a escuchar una voz muy conocida, sin embargo al seguir el sonido de esa voz me encontré con que se trataba de Angie, quien lamentablemente… no parecía estar para nada adaptada a lo que miraba a sus alrededores, adonde quiera que ella miraba solo veía a ponis y grifos, uno que otro dragon, su cara lo decía todo… desde Miedo, extrañeza, hiperactividad, insegura entre muchos sentimientos mas que podía notar en ella… Me acerque a ella lentamente tratando de que no me viera pero… valla la redundancia, al querer acercarme ella me vio y tan solo se alejo de mi mientras decía una y otra vez que no me acercara, pero tanto ponis como grifos, miraban como esta "Loca" se iba hacia atrás, muchos tan solo se hacían a un lado y seguían con su camino…

Angie: ¡Aléjate!=Exigió mientras se hacía para atrás=

Mi idea era hablar con ella y tratar de explicarle pero… ¿como? Tenia miedo de que me viera con malos ojos o peor aun que yo tuviera algo que ver con su llegada también a este lugar, tragándome tanto el orgullo y el miedo la tome de los hombros y rratar de que mi voz sonara lo mas humana posible le dije.

Yo: Angie soy yo.

Quizas y no se me noto mi tono Humano al hablar, la verdad perdi esperanzas en recuperar parte de mi voz humana.

Trate inútilmente de calmarla, ya que en mas de los pueblerinos nos miraban con muy malos ojos, y lo peor era que los guardias que eran 3 ponis y casi 12 grifos comenzaban a acercarse.

Yo: Angie no hagas tanto escándalo=Dijo severamente=

Angie: ¡NO! Y ENPRIMER LUGAR COMO SABES MI NOM…

Tuve que taparle la boca y en mas de una ocasión llego a morderme pero la verdad no sentía si quiera dolor, tal parecía que las escamas hacían un poco de trabajo en eso, termine cargándola muy en contra de su voluntad mientras me pateaba y golpeaba, la verdad no sentía ninguno de sus golpes apenas y leves palmadas, una vez que me aleje lo suficiente del pueblo y de un largo berrinche de parte de Angie, la deje al lado de un árbol, su mirada me expresaba desde confusión y un tanto de miedo, era normal después de todo… yo asi estuve cuando conocí a Zafira…

Yo: Respira Angie…=Trato de calmarla=

Ocupaba tiempo para tranquilizarla, tal parecía que acostumbrarse le seria demasiado difícil, sin embargo el pasar de las horas y la llegada de la noche, logro calmar parte de sus emociones, en su estado anterior ella no escucharía ninguna palabra… ahora que parece estar mas calmada… y "calmada" me refiero a estar al lado de un dragon como yo… bueno la verdad si estaría igual que ella.

Yo: ¿Estas mejor?

Me sente a un lado de ella, no parecía muy acostumbrada a mi presencia ya que volvió a mostrarse como siempre la veo, de manera tímida, Angie solo asintió con su cabeza mientras me miraba detenidamente, comenze a explicarle que al dragón que miraba era yo realmente, en un principio parecía divertida pues pensaba que entre yo y otras personas le jugamos una muy mala broma y bueno… con forme seguía explicándole como tuve este aspecto "Omitiendo obviamente a Zafira en todo lo que pude" solo le dije que al dia siguiente estuve asi.

Sin embargo su cara no era para mejor, pues conforme notaba que todo esto era real, su cara paso de extrañeza a tristeza, y podía entenderlo después de todo ambos no pertenecemos a este mundo…

Angie: Y… C-Como se supone que vamos a regresar…=Alzo la mirada un tanto preocupada para ver al dragon=

Yo: Tengo una vaga idea… pero ocupamos buscar a alguien en especial.

Angie:=Suspiro= el que no me hubieras dejado entrar a tu habitación el dia que te pedi la libreta… tiene algo que ver verdad?... era precisamente este problema=Dijo tocando la cola larga del dragon=

Yo: Eh…=Tomo su cola en sus manos= Si.=Se sonrojo= No la toques.

Angie: D-Disculpa… Es solo… que todo esto… es irreal… Unicornios… grifos, pegasos, dragones… No es algo normal.

Yo: Te entiendo, sin embargo si queremos regresar a nuestro respectivo mundo tenemos que buscar a alguien.

Angie: Es amigable?

Yo: Si… pero=Miro el bosque oscuro= Nos será demasiado difícil el mundo no es muy pequeño que digamos.

Angie: Esta bien…=Se recostó en el césped= Tu sabias que esto pasaría?... Que cuando yo llegara a tu departamento terminaríamos aquí?

Yo: No…=Se recargo contra el árbol= La verdad es que…=Miro sus garras y cuerpo= preferiría seguir siendo humano como tu…

(Narración en tercera persona)

En un lugar muy lejos, una zona montañosa se podía mirar a Zafira caminar por lo que parecía ser un gran colina, en la cual al poco tiempo dos dragones rojos, con armaduras de color negro la divisaron, estos dos dragones estando en pleno vuelo, descendieron hasta estar a un lado de ella, Zafira con algo de miedo miro a estos dos dragones y uno de ellos dijo.

Dragon: Mi princesa que bueno que la encontramos por fin… Su padre ha estado buscándola por todos los reinos.

Estos dragones eran grandes, dos veces mas grandes que Zafira, el segundo dragon miro a su compañero y dijo.

Dragon: Llévala con su padre yo iré a avisar al resto de los dragones de esto.

El segundo dragon alzo el vuelo rápidamente mientras que el segundo solo se puso al lado de Zafira.

Dragon: Con confianza princesa… llegaremos al reyno antes de lo que cree=Dijo amable mientras se recostaba para dejar que la dragona subiera a su lomo.

Zafira: P-Pero…=Miro a lo lejos= Donde estas…=Dijo deprimida=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Lose lo se… No lemon T.T LOS ENTIENDO…


	8. De paso

Pese a ser nuestro primer dia en este mundo, Angie aun no estaba del todo contenta, pero algo que me resultaba curioso era cuando se acercaban grifos y dragones, normalmente era a estos a los que preguntaba por Zafira, al principio nadie parecía darme pistas de ella pero conforme seguía preguntando, logre encontrarme con un par de dragones los cuales parecían ser guardias los cuales escoltaban a un dragon que parecía ser de importancia, me contaron que ayer por la noche la habían encontrado, pero lo que mas curiosidad les causo fue el porque la buscaba, no quise darles explicaciones tan solo cambie el tema preguntando en que lugar se encontraba… y sip… a dos días volando hacia el norte.

Dragon: arias unos dos días volando hasta el reino, pero…=Miro detenidamente al dragon blanco= Como veras no todos los dragones tienen alas, eso incluso nos incluye.

Dragon 2: Te llevaríamos pero el embajador del reino tiene que llegar a Canterlot a mas tardar en dos días y apenas vamos a medio camino=Dijo un tanto cansado=

Yo: Igual muchas gracias por la información.

Dragon: Eres algún amigo en especial de la princesa Zafira?=Pregunto algo curioso=

Dragon 2: Ufff siendo asi creo que es mejor que tengas cuidado con su padre lo ultimo que supimos de su amigo un tal…=Trato de recordar= Como se llamaba… ¿Illis? Termino por comérselo=Dijo algo divertido= Al menos le fue mejor que al pervertido de Alzo.

Dragon: =Rio levemente= Jhm jhm tienes razón, pero dinos ¿quien es tu acompañante?=Dijo mirando a la humana con curiosidad= escuche de mascotas pero esta es un tanto peculiar.

(Narración en tercera persona)

A los ojos de Angie ella solo escuchaba palabras muy extrañas que salían de estos tres dragones, incluyendo a su amigo, quien parecía entender perfectamente el idioma de estos dos, pero mirando las señas que uno de los dragones hacia Angie simplemente no soporto ver lo que hacían pues a base de señas, noto que uno de estos dragones daba a entender los senos, al poco tiempo los tres dragones solo soltaron una gran carcajada al tiempo que su amigo se despidió de los guardias con un simple saludo de la mano.

(Narración en primera persona)

Al terminar la plática me dirigí hasta con Angie quien parecía un tanto enojada, aunque a su modo ya que no siempre esta de malas, una cachetada fue lo que recibí al estar frente a ella, como lo hizo?... Dio un salto y me golpeo después de todo con su estatura le seria imposible alcanzarme, con la altura que he adquirido.

Angie: ¿Se podría saber de que hablaban?=Dijo cruzando sus brazos=

Yo: En primera ¿porque fue eso? Si se podría saber.

No es que me haya dolido el golpe, de hecho apenas y sentí su mano, fue casi como una caricia, pero la razón que yo quería saber era el porque.

Angie: No me quieras ver como una tonta porque no lo soy.

Yo: No se que es lo que estés pensando pero ellos me dijeron adónde debíamos a ir… Y creo que nos tomara algo de tiempo en llegar.=Comenzó a caminar=

Angie: ¿Como es que has entendido su idioma?=Dijo un tanto extrañada mientras caminaba al lado del dragon=

Yo: ¿Que quieres decir? Hablan nuestro mismo idioma.

Angie: Claro que no, quizás los grifos y los ponis pero no los dragones.

Supe un poco a lo que se refería, si mal no recuerdo cuando Zafira había llegado tampoco entendía su idioma, y lo que hizo para que yo entendiese fue un hechizo de vocabulario, supongo que segura funcionando… creo que eso explica el porque de su pregunta.

Angie: Crees que tardemos en llegar?

Yo: Unos cinco días Angie… Serian dos si tuviera alas pero otro problema radica, es que no se volar.

Angie: Pensé que todos los dragones contaban con un par de alas.=Miro la espalda del dragon=

Yo: Lo mismo pensé.

No teníamos muchas opciones, tan solo llegar lo más lejos que pudiéramos y luego buscar un lugar donde descansar, los senderos y caminos nos ayudaban al igual que los pocos grifos y ponis que pasaban por aquellos caminos, preguntábamos normalmente si era el camino correcto para ir al reino de los dragones, quizás se reian un poco porque yo era un dragon y no sabia donde quedaba aquel reino… Pero al decirque que nunca había ido a ese lugar o que no era de por aquí entendían un poco y nos ayudaban con indicaciones… Un grupo de tres grifos no ayudo un poco con algo de agua y un poco de pan… eso nos ayudo demasiado al menos en la moral para seguir caminando.

Llegada la tarde nos detuvimos cercas de un riachuelo, tratamos de encender el fuego y en muchas ocasiones Angie no me dejaba de ver por el simple hecho de ser un dragon y ella viéndome tratando de encender el fuego un un par de palos.

Angie: Es enserio? Eres un dragon y aun no sabes como usar el fuego?

Yo: Creí que habías dicho que estarías buscando algo de leña…=Dijo sin dejar de frotar los palos=

Angie:=Suspiro= Sabes no hay nada peor que un dragon de flama retardada…=Dijo mientras se iba=

Eso lejos de ofenderme no le di mucha importancia aun que si sentí un leve golpe en mi orgullo, tomando en cuenta que tome el aspecto de un dragon… quizás y sea sierto si voy a estar en esta forma es mejor que conosca mi cuerpo…

Yo: Y… Como se supone que haga esto…=Tomo ambos trozos de leña en sus garras= solo soplo?=Dijo algo extrañado=

Torpemente intente soplar pero solo conseguí sacar aire caliente… mande a volar esta tontería de escupir fuego y hacer lo que nos mantendría calientes por esta noche… tras media hora Angie regreso con algo de leña, yo para ese momento también había traído un poco quizás con eso podría durarnos la noche entera y parte de la madrugada…

Angie: =Tomo asiento cercas del riachuelo= al menos lograste encender la fogata…=Tomo agua en sus manos=

Yo: Te estas volviendo alguien pesada Angie…=Se puso atrás de ella=

Angie:=Suspiro= Lo siento… es solo que… No quiero estar aquí…=Dijo un tanto deprimida mientras se echaba agua a la cara=

Yo: Entiendo Angie pero no es razón para que te desquites conmigo de esa forma.=Puso su garra en el hombro de la chica=

Angie: Lo se…=Se puso de pie= Aun queda algo de pan ven vamos a comer.

Me habría encantado hacerlo pero el problema surgio cuando ambos alzamos la mirada y notamos un sinfín de nubes grises las cuales amenazaban con una fuerte llovizna, pero mas tarde que temprano la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, instintivamente trate de hacerme con un poco de leña encendida pero casi inmediatamente Angie me quito los trozos encendidos y dijo.

Angie: Pude notar una cueva en la cima de aquella colina=Dijo señalándola= quizás si nos damos prisa podamos evitar que la leña se apague.

Le tome la palabra tome todos los leños que pude y solo la segui por diversos cenderos, los arboles ayudaban un poco que no llegáramos tan empapados a la cueva, quien diría que ella tenia buen ojo para el detalle, notar una cueva a lo lejos… sin duda algo que sobre sale de ella… La cueva era basta y pareciese que se podía meter uno aun mas adentro de esta, pero nos conformamos con la entrada, Angie se encargó de poner la fogata nuevamente, mientras que yo tan solo acomode los leños aun lado de la fogata para que estos trataran de secarse un poco mas ya que, un poco de agua les había caído en el transcurso de nuestra carrera para llegar hasta aquí.

Angie: Ah…=Dijo un poco aliviada= Al menos tu no tienes de que preocuparte…=Dijo colocándose al lado del fuego para secarse=

Yo: ¿A que te refieres?

Angie: ¿No ves?

Entendí a lo que se refería, tanto a su ropa como ella misma estaban empapadas, eso solo me recordó un dia que estuvimos en un parque temático cuando Rodrigo y Leslie aventaron a Angie a la alberca con todo y ropa… fue un grato recuerdo la verdad…

Yo: Jhm jhm…=Rio levemente mientras se sentaba aun lado de ella=

Angie: Que te causa gracia?=Dijo extrañada mientras miraba al dragon=

Yo: El recuerdo de cuando Rodrigo y Leslie te aventaron a la alberca cuando fuimos al parque temático…

Angie: No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de eso… fue hace casi mas de dos años…

Yo: Tengo buena memoria es todo…=Se recostó en el suelo mirando el fuego=

Angie: Te miras curioso cuando estas recostado… como un lagarto.

Yo: Aja…=Ignoro las palabras de la chica=

Angie:=Suspiro= Oye… ¿Aun te acuerdas de cuando fue nuestra graduación de preparatoria?

Yo: Tengo vagos recuerdos pero si… no me gusto para nada el que ustedes hayan escogido el tema del Titanic para el maldito vals=Suspiro= teniendo muchos mas románticos…

Angie:=Sonrió levemente= No finjas.=Se movió hasta estas en el regazo del dragón= Me dijiste que si te gustaba el tema…

Yo: El instrumental me gusta el que viene con letra no.=Alzo su cuello= Si mal no recuerdo habías validado con Orlando.

Angie: Si…=Saco un poco de pan de su bolsa= bueno al menos esto sigue seco…=Lo partió a la mitad= Abre grande.=Dijo divertida=

Yo: No me gusta que hagan eso=Trato de tomar el pan con su garra pero Angie solo movió su brazo para evitar que el dragón lo tomara= ¿Podrías?=Estiro su garra=

Angie: Vamos solo deja que lo haga.=Insistio=

No me sentía muy a gusto con esto pero era eso a no dejar que me diera de cenar… tan solo abri mi boca y ella prácticamente metió toda su mano mientras dejaba salir una risa al momento que saco su mano de mi boca… no le encontraba el chiste, pero su risa era contagiosa por lo cual termine riendo igual que ella.

Angie: Sabes… será mejor que me quite esto o me voy a enfermar…

Yo: Que haces?=Miro a la chica=

Angie: Quitarme parte de la roma… como te dije… si me la dejo me voy a enfermar.

Yo tan solo voltee a otro lado para evitar verla, ella al notar esto solo rio levemente, escuchaba como se quitaba la ropa y muchas veces estuve tentado a voltearla a ver… al final mis ganas me ganaron pero por lo visto se había quedado con el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba y una blusa muy delgada, la cual de hecho me permitía ver el tono de su piel, al igual que su brasear, el cual era de color negro.

Angie: N-No me mires asi…=Dijo un poco apenada=

Yo: ¿a que te refieres?=Dijo un poco confundido inclinando la cabeza de lado=

Lejos de contestarme ella trato de cubrirse parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, yo tan solo rodee los ojos y me recosté mirando hacia el frente para no seguir incomodando a Angie, al poco tiempo sentí que comenzó a moverse desvié un poco la mirada y de reojo solo mire que se recostó en mi regazo yo tan solo suspire levemente mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño…

Angie: Que descanses…

Me confortaba un poco tener un lugar donde descansar, tener algo que nos mantuviera calientes, el constante ruido de la lluvia y los truenos era lo único que podíamos escuchar en toda la noche, al menos para mi no seria problema ya que yo suelo tener el sueño muy pesado… me preocupaba un poco Angie… como reportarla con sus familiares, por mi no hay problema alguno, mi padre mas gusto le dio cuando me fui de la casa, de hecho le agradaba la idea de que viviera solo tanto el como yo, asi que no habría problema… pero ella es otro caso.

Yo: Dios…=Levanto la mirada= Zafi…=Dijo en un susurro= Espero y nos ayudes a regresar…

(Narración en tercera persona)

Era de noche, y un dragon de escamas verdes de gran tamaño acompañaba a Zafira por lo que parecía ser una entrada hacia un palacio hecho de mármol, se podían mirar antorchas encendidas en la entrada para iluminar la noche, a lo lejos del lugar se miraban una gran cantidad de nubes las cuales se iluminaban repentinamente por los rayos, al poco tiempo el dragon que acompañaba a Zafira se fue volando del lugar, dejándola sola… ella permaneció parada por un par de minutos hasta que escucho una voz un poco familar, era la voz de un joven, el cual había abierto las puertas del palacio… Zafira miro detenidamente a un dragon un poco mas alto que Zafira, igual que ella era bípedo, tenia un par de alas a su espalda, pero no llevaba cuernos solo pequeñas púas en su espalda y una cola corta, como atuendo llevaba una armadura plateada y una cimitarra como arma aun costado de su cintura.

¿?: Zafi, que bueno que estas bien=Dijo un tanto aliviado mientras se ponía frente a ella para abrazarla=

Zafira: H-Hola, Zero...=Correspondió al abrazo=

Zero: Estuvimos como locos buscándote por todos los reinos.=La miro detenidamente= ¿Que pasa? No te vez muy alegre de regresar.

Zafira: Fue el viaje es todo.

Zero: Ah ya veo, debes estar cansada, ven…=La tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarla dentro del palacio=

Al pasar por la puerta, dos guardias dragones de colores rojizos cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, los pasillos eran grandes, había candelabros en los tejados los cuales iluminaban gran parte del interior, el piso era de una piedra cristalina que tomaba varios colores a lo largo del pasillo, había varias puertas en las cuales siempre había un par de floreros enormes con rozas o orquídeas, al poco tiempo Zafira miro al dragon que la acompañaba y dijo.

Zafira: Zero… ¿Cómo esta mi padre?=Dijo un poco preocupada y timida=

Zero: Bueno… Desde que desapareciste estuvo como loco buscándote por lo de la boda contigo y el otro dragon… y no creo que este de muy buen humor. Aun después de encontrarte…=Dijo sin mucha satisfacción=

Zafira: Entiéndeme Zero… Yo… No quería hacerlo.=Desvió la mirada=

Zero: Entiendo Zafira, lo que no entiendo era por qué desaparecer de ese modo… nos tuviste a todos preocupados.=Paro frente a una puerta= Pero al menos ahí una buena noticia.

Zafira: ¿cuál es?

Zero: Tu madre regreso.=Sonrió levemente=

Zafira: H-Hablas enserio?=Dijo feliz=

Zero: Compruébalo.=Abrió la puerta=

Zero se hizo aun lado y con un leve movimiento de su mano le dio a entender a Zafira que el debía de irse, cuando Zafira entro a la habitación la puerta detrás de ella se cerro rápidamente, la habitación era un poco oscura, pero una vela arriba de una mesa de trabajo impedía esto, un poco mas a lo lejos se podía mirar una puerta de cristal que daba a un balcón, Zafira fue hasta esa puerta y la abrió levemente en ese balcón miro a una dragona alta de escamas blancas, con rasgos parecidos a los de Zafira y un par de ojos de color azul muy profundos, al igual que Zafira el cuerpo de esta dragona estaba definido, llevaba consigo un largo vestido blanco, y una tiara de oro blanco, además de llevar consigo un par de alas grandes… Su cuello era un poco largo, en el llevaba un collar de una corriente eléctrica. La dragona volteo a ver a Zafira y casi instintivamente Zafira fue a los brazos de esta dragona quien no dudo en regresarle el gesto con una confiable sonrisa y alegría en su rostro.

Dragona: Zafi… Cariño que bueno que estas bien… Regrese tan rápido supe de tu desaparición…=Acaricio la cabellera de Zafira= ¿Donde has estado? Tu padre esta hecho en monstruo con tu desaparición y lo de la boda…

Zafira: Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Dragona: Zero me conto todo Zafi… Tranquila que tu padre no te obligara a nada mientras yo este aquí.=Dijo cariñosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla=

Zafira: Madre…=Alzo la mirada= ¿Crees poder ayudarme con algo?

Dragona: Claro mi vida dime de que se trata.=Se separo del abrazo=

Zafira: Bueno… quisiera que me ayudaras a buscar a un dragon en particular.

Dragona: Podrías describírmelo?

Zafira: Alto, de tu tamaño… mismo color de escamas, cola larga y creo que lleva una prenda de vestir… No me acuerdo muy bien.

Dragona: Mhhh… ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Zafira: Creo que… es el único dragon que no sabría usar su fuego.

Dragona: Jajajaja… Amigo tuyo?

Zafira: A-Algo asi… Pero no le digas nada a mi padre por favor.

Dragona: Sabes que no mi vida… Bueno de momento ve a descansar, yo ire a habar con tu padre con respecto a lo de la boda vale?=Zafira asintió= Sabes es curiosa la vida… ayer por la tarde mire a una criatura peculiar.=Dijo divertida mientras entraba a la habitación seguida por Zafira= Parecia como los minotauros solo que sin pelaje y pesuñas, estoy segura que era una chica, solo que venia acompañada de un dragon… creo que era mascota de ese dragon. Valla no puedo creer la extravagancia que algunos dragones quieren con las criaturas.

Zafira:=Penso detenidamente= Es el madre.

Dragona: Entonces creo saber de quien se trata… bueno=Salio de la habitación= Descansa querida.

Fin del cap.


	9. Secreto de dragones

Un extraño ruido me había despertado, eran las brasas de la leña quemada, ese sonido era constante, abri levemente los ojos y note que apenas el sol se andaba alzando desde el horizonte, suspire levemente al tiempo que trate de mirar a Angie quien parecía demasiado cómoda sobre mi al parecer, pero algo que me extraño era que había tomado uno de mis brazos solo para abrazarlo o usarlo solo como una almohada, no entre mucho a deducir por qué lo hacia, Comencé a moverme lentamente para evitar despertarla, sin embargo, sin querer hacerlo al quitar mi brazo ella termino golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo apenas y levemente, esto solo la despertó un tanto desganada… Al abrir los ojos ella me miro detenidamente y dijo.

Angie: No es muy temprano aun?=Dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para seguir durmiendo=

Yo: ¿Me viste cada de almohada?

Angie:=Recostó su cabeza en el regazo del dragón= Es cómodo… Aún es temprano, durmamos un poco mas…

Me habría gustado tomarle la palabra pero desde la noche me ha cautivado un poco el interior de la cueva, la deje recostada en el suelo y le puse un poco mas de leña al fuego el cual apenas y parecía mantenerse un poco… Además de que el frio de la mañana se comenzaba a sentir. Comencé a adentrarme en la cueva, había sonido de gotas de agua las cuales caían al suelo ocasionalmente, conforme seguía adentro comenzaba a escuchar un leve respirar, por unos minutos pensaba que era el mio pero tenia un ritmo un poco mas calmado, estaba a punto de mandar esta curiosidad humana al demonio y irme hasta con Angie pero lo que evito que me fuera… Fue la cruel y maldita obsesión de todos los humanos, la codicia.

Yo: Decir dios…=Dijo conmovido= Es muy poco…

Yo solo esperaba que mis ojos no me mintieran y que todo lo que miraba no fuera un sueño, lo que miraba era la cueva de las maravillas, se que el oro es algo que los humanos anhelamos pero mirar no solo oro si no joyas, y toda clase de riquezas es otra cosa completamente diferente y muy pero muy difícil de explicar. Aquella sensación de pódelo tener era algo que no podía controlar y apenas y notaba que este tesoro se encontraba en una gran cámara de la misma cueva, la cruel codicia termino por apoderarse de mi y solo pensé en llevarme algo de ese gran tesoro.

Apenas llegar y acercarme lo suficiente pude notar lo que no pude ver por las enormes montañas de oro y joyas… Un dragón de color Dorado como el mismo oro, de pues en su espalda y cola de color Rojizo, este dragón era simplemente Enorme, en escala se podría comparar a una cancha de futbol americano, sin la cola la cual abarcaba aun otro tramo mas grande, y su altura de una casa de un pizo, quizás no mucho pero tenia mas miedo si esa cosa se ergia para estar mas alta y ser toda vía mas alta.

Mi instinto humano me decía correr de ahí pero… por mucho que quisiera… Algo que no podía explicar me pedía agritos que tomara lo que pudiera… y asi fue tentado por la codicia y hice lo que nunca en mi vida pensaba hacer, lo he leído en cuentos sobre dragones y sus tesoros, pero nunca pensé que terminaría robándole a un dragón por esta maldita codicia que no puedo controlar… ¿Que es realmente este sentimiento?

Yo: Solo tómalo y vete es todo…=Dijo para si mismo=

Quizás fue la mala suerte, quizás no estaba destinado a tomar ese tesoro pues lo que paso fue que termine tropezando y cayendo sobre centenares de monedas haciendo un ruido que al menos para mi fue demasiado pero demasiado escandaloso como para que este dragón no se despertara, afortunadamente se podían escuchar los leves respiros del dragón, uno que otro quejido al parecer, intente ponerme de pie lo mas cuidadoso posible pero el suelo el cual estaba cubierto de cientos de monedas y joyas a penas y me permitía estar un tanto tembloroso de pie, sin embargo lo único insignificante que despertó a este dragón… fue irónicamente mi culpa y no no fue un sonido si no un golpe ya que como he mencionado anteriormente no tengo aun control sobre mi propia cola y por accidente termine golpeando a este dragón en el hocico.

Yo: Ahí dios…=Cerro los ojos y volteo a tras=

Mire como un par de ojos rojos me miraban con cierta curiosidad, el cuello de este dragón se alzo dando a demostrar claramente la diferencia de estaturas entre el y yo al poco tiempo solo mire como acerco su cabeza hasta y dijo…

¿?: Es curioso mirar a un Evol, pensé que se habían extinguido=Se escuchó la voz de una mujer madura= pero tal parece que aun queda uno de ellos.=Miro con curiosidad al dragon blanco= Dime querido pudiese saber que haces en mi cueva?=Dijo acomodándose para mirar un poco mejor al dragon=

Yo: E-Eh s-solo vengo de paso eh…

Dragona: Puedes llamarme Altrix pequeño.=Sonrió levemente=

Yo: ¿N-No está enojada?

Altrix: ¿Porque habría de estarlo?=Dijo un poco confundida=

Yo: Eh bueno por el simple hecho de estar aquí…

Altrix: Me molesto un poco el que me despertaras, pero después de todo… hace mucho que no recibo visitas.=Miro con curiosidad al dragon=

Yo: Bueno fue un gusto conocerla Altrix pero, como le dije anteriormente=Dijo un tanto nervioso= Solo vengo de paso.

Altrix: Ahhh… ¿Tienes que irte ahora querido?=Dijo en un tono un poco dulce mientras tomaba en sus garras al dragón blanco= pero si apenas nos estamos conociendo…=Dijo poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos=

Me sentía un tanto extraño, como si fuese yo un simple muñeco de trapo, además no podía apartar mi vista de sus colmillos los cuales de hecho eran bastante grandes y algunos sobre salían de su hocico, me atrevo a decir que tienen casi el mismo tamaño que yo.

Yo: N-No soy una persona…=Razono lo que dijo=!Digo! un dragón que bueno, se desenvuelva muy fácil mente.

Altrix: No es problema… sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en tu verdadera razón de estar aquí, después de todo la codicia de un dragón suele ser mucha.=Acaricio la barbilla del dragón= Estas seguro de que no estas aquí por mi tesoro?

Yo: No, claro que no, fueron otras cosas…

Altrix: Hump… ¿En serio? No hay otra cosa aqui mas que yo querido…=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Trague saliva al escuchar su tono de voz, no es la primera vez que escucho eso, tenia tanto miedo como pavor al escucharla, y por si eso fuese poco tenia miedo el que ella me devorara de un solo bocado y valla que ella lo haría con facilidad…

Altrix: Vamos no te pongas nervioso.=Sonrió levemente= No te comeré.

Yo: Buen en base a las circunstancias… creo que podría darse a la idea de lo que usted me esta dando entender.

Altrix: Hum… Enserio? Tan obvio parece?... Ah=Suspiro= creo que después de todo me ha hecho falta un macho desde que entre en celo querido.=Miro con una mirada maliciosa al dragón=

Yo: Meep…=Dijo levemente=

(Narración en tercera persona)

Zafira se encontraba en un balcón a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez llevaba puesto un vestido a petición de su madre quien de hecho no le agrado verla como se "Exhibía" de esa forma, el vestido al igual que Zafira era de color azul, con bordes negros y dorados, además de llevar aretes (O pendientes) que eran dos aros un poco grandes de oro.

¿?: Zafi.=Se escuchó una voz masculina=

Al voltear Zafi se encontró con el dragón rojizo de armadura plateada.

Zafira: Hola Zero, ¿ocurre algo?

Zero: Bueno es respecto a lo de tu pretendiente.=Dijo un tanto incomodo= Tu padre no esta del todo feliz y pese a que tu madre trato de calmarlo… creo que se hará lo mismo de siempre para tener tu mano.

Zafira: ¿Los duelos verdad?=Dijo un tanto desanimada=

Zero: Me temo que si. =Suspiro levemente= Oye Zafi…=Se acercó a la dragona= P-Pudiese, pedirte que… claro si no es demasiado,=La dragona asintió= Que saliéramos hoy al anochecer al restaurante de Aron?

Zafira:=Le sonrió al dragón= Claro que si Zero.

Zero: ¡Genial!=Se trato de calmar= Eh, te parece a las ocho?

Zafira: Claro te esperare en las puertas del castillo.

Dicho este Zero se mostro contento, por lo cual se dispuso a irse del lugar, apenas salir y estar solo dio un grito de alegría y se fue a seguir con su rutina de guardia, por otra parte Zafira al estar sola, miraba detenidamente la ciudad del reino, algunos dragones volando otros caminando, muchos de ellos haciendo sus compras y algunos solo paseando.

Zafira: son días como este en los que quisiera tener alas…=Dijo deprimida mientras colocaba sus manos en el barandal del balcón solo para recargar su cabeza en sus manos=

Regresando a la cueva, Angie se preguntaba mil y un veces donde se encontraba su amigo, al principio pensó ella en entrar a la cueva pero, lo único que evito eso fueron grandes rugidos que hacen eco en la cueva, resonando constantemente en todo el lugar, Angie supuso que su amigo estaría afuera de la cueva, por lo cual mas rápido que un corre camino salio de la cueva y trato de encontrar a su amigo con la vista desde lo alto del lugar, sin embargo diviso un lago no muy lejos quizás una hora de camino de donde estaba hasta el lago, así que decidió ir a el para poder comprobar si el se había dirigido hacia el lago.

(Primera persona dentro de la cueva con la gran dragona)

Yo: Me siento utilizado…=pensó para sus adentros=

Desde un principio fue demasiado extraño… explicarles seria algo muy difícil o peor aun que pudiesen creerme, pero tratare de explicarlo. Tal parece ser que al menos mi cuerpo de dragon, puede tomar el tamaño que quisiese, o al menos el tamaño que yo necesitase. Esto ocurrió apenas y sentí un leve olor, era embriagante, era un olor muy exquisito, no podría identificarlo, pero apenas olerlo me sentí en la necesidad de tan solo tener relaciones con esta dragona, en un principio trate de detenerme pero conforme seguía olfateando ese olor, ya no podía dar vuelta a tras.

Mi cuerpo había crecido hasta estar del mismo tamaño que el de Altrix, no hacia falta decir que fue lo que terminamos haciendo… tan solo deseaba detenerme pero mientras mas lo hacia mas deseaba continuar, estos instintos de dragon son completamente fuertes, ¿será que asi se sentía Zafira cuando estaba conmigo?

Pare ser sincero la verdad termine disfrutando esto, incluso puedo decir que mas que Altrix, el problema recaía en pode volver a mi tamaño normal, pero de momento eso no me importaba, lo único que quería era terminar… y no ocurrio hasta después de media hora mas, tanto Altrix como yo terminamos exhaustos, termine por sacar mi miembro de su entrada y solo me recosté sobre de ella, cuando alce la mirada para verla me tope con un leve beso de su parte.

Altrix: Ah…=Suspiro satisfecha= Era lo que mas me gustaba de los Evol…=Dijo abrazando al dragón con fuerza= Siembre con energía.=Sonrio complacida=

Yo: Me sentí utilizado…=Desvió la mirada= y lo peor era que tenías ventaja de tamaño antes de que mi cuerpo creciera…=Dijo indiferente=

Altrix: No te enojes querido, pero también entiéndeme tenia demasiado tiempo sin tener a un macho conmigo.

Yo: El problema es… como voy a regresar a mi tamaño normal?=Dijo mirando su cuerpo crecido=

Altrix:=Rio levemente= Tranquilo, pensaba que ya conocías tus habilidades como Evol, pero tal parece que no… solo dale tiempo y regresaras a tu estado normal…=Acaricio la mejilla del dragon= ¿No gustas algo mas antes de que te vayas?=Dijo en tono seductor mientras comenzaba a lamer el cuello del dragon=

Yo: Irme…

Altrix: Esta bien…=Dijo un poco triste, mientras lo soltaba=

A penas soltarme solo sentí como mi cuerpo comencé a hacerse pequeño, tomando nuevamente mi tamaño normal, ahora me encontraba en el vientre de la dragona quien me tomo con sus garras y me puso en el suelo como cual muñeco de trapo.

Altrix: Muchas gracias querido=Le sonrió al dragón= Si algún dia ocupases algo o…=Dijo de manera picara= Estas de humor para otra ronda, puedes encontrarme aquí.=Dijo al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza al dragón=

Yo: Bueno=Miro el tesoro= El dinero nunca cae mal de vez en cuando.

Altrix: Adelante.=Le sonrió= Faltaba mas.

Alguna vez an visto a un dragón con armadura? Bueno yo termine asi saliendo de la cueva, además de traer con migo un pequeño cofre de oro conmigo la verdad no quería abusar cuando me dejo tomar lo que quisiera del tesoro… lo cual no era ni siquiera el 0.0000001% de lo que tiene…

Altrix: Solo visítame de ves en cuando querido… La he pasado muy bien contigo.

Yo: Eh, lo… lo intentare.

No tenia intenciones de regresar, pero la verdad… Uno nunca sabe, quizás y si regrese quizás y no pero lo bueno seria solo irme de aquí no quisiera que ella termine "obligándome" a tener relaciones de nuevo.

Al llegar a la salida de la cueva pensé que estaría ahí Angie, pero no en lo absoluto, pero logre divisarla no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, tal parecía que se dirigía a un lago no muy lejos, le dará gusto saber lo que tengo, obviamente no voy a decirle que fue lo que tuve que hacer para obtenerlo…

Tiempo después…

Angie se encontraba en el lago, tal parecía que se había metido un momento para relajarse no la culpo incluso yo con todo esto enzima mio me comienza a molestar.

Angie: De donde sacaste esa armadura y ese cofre?

Yo: De la cueva.

Angie: ¿Entraste a la cueva?=El dragón asintió= Mhhh… vi un poblado no muy lejos quizás podamos ir ahí y tomar por fin algo decente.

Yo: Dilo por ti…=Miro su armadura= Yo estoy contento con esto la verdad siempre me había gustado vestir como la edad media.

Angie: ¿Sigues siendo un niño lo sabes?

Yo: Un niño grande=Bromeo con ella=

Tome la idea de Angie de ir al poblado, nos tomo alrededor de dos horas en llegar, en la entrada del pueblo había un cartel el cual decía "Bien venidos a Mob Rush" al igual que en muchas ocasiones todos los presentes miraban con algo de curiosidad y extrañeza a Angie, pero algo que de plano ella no tolero fue lo siguiente, un grifo de plumas negras se nos acerco y con una voz que parecía tener curiosidad dijo.

Grifo: Disculpe.=Se puso frente al dragon= No he podido dejar de ver su curiosa mascota… seria posible que pudiésemos llegar a un acuerdo?

La cara de Angie decía todo, lo siguiente que alcance a ver fue ver como Angie le daba un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula con su puño y una rápida patada en el pecho del grifo el cual tan solo había salido disparado varios metros.

Yo: =Se aguantó la risa= una mascota con carácter jajaja Ups…=Se tapó la boca=

Angie: ¡Que dijiste!=volteo a ver al dragon=

Yo: Angie perdón enserio se me salió, simplemente me deje llevar tu sabes que tomo mucha confianza al hablar con cualquiera y…

Lo único que sentí fue una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y la verdad me sentía con algo de suerte porque de no conocerla y caerle un poco bien a Angie, me habría ido igual o peor que el Grifo, a diferencia de otras veces este golpe si lo pude sentir, no como a diferencia de otros golpes en la entrepierna que he llegado a tener pero… extrañamente si sentía aquel dolor sofocante que tanto me quitaba el aliento.

Angie: Tu y tu maldita confianza al soltar las palabras.=Dijo cruzándose de brazos=

Yo: No era.=Se puso de pie= Necesario ese golpe.

Angie: Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me estén diciendo cosas. Y menos esa clase de cosas porque en primer lugar no soy una mascota.

Yo: Y ellos que van a estar sabiendo? Tomando en cuenta que no han visto una criatura como tu.

Angie: El que seas un dragón no te da derecho referirte a mi como criatura.=Se cruzó de brazos enojada=

¿?: Valla que criatura tan curiosa.=Se escuchó una voz femenina atrás de ambos=

Angie estuvo a punto de mandar su propia vida por la borda de no ser que se topo con una dragona grande de escamas blancas, con rasgos parecidos a los de Zafira, eso sin mencionar que esta dragona era bípeda y tenia una figura delineada, ojos color azul profundo, cola larga, llevaba consigo también un vestido blanco y una tiara de oro blanco, junto a ella estaban dos guardias dragones de armaduras plateadas, un poco mas pequeños que la dragona quienes portaban escudos y lanzas.

Dragona: Eres justo como Zafira te describió.=Miro al dragon= Aunque nunca me dijo que llevabas armadura.

Yo: Y… Usted es?

Dragona: Perdona por irrumpir de esa manera, soy Metaphys madre de Zafira, me pidió que te encontrara, pero no supo darme muchos detalles y bueno dijo que podría encontrarte con una criatura algo peculiar como ella=Señalo a la humana=

Termine por poner mis garras en los hombros de Angie para evitar que hiciera una estupidez, si lo que hizo con el grifo fue tonto no quisiera pensar cuando se lance contra ella.

Dragona: Mi hija me pidió que te buscara, he de suponer que llevas una relación con ella… De manera que te pido que me acompañes por favor.

Angie: Era ella de quien hablabas?=Miro al dragon=

Yo: No. Al menos no ella, es otra dragona.

Metaphys: No veo inconveniente que nos acompañe tu amiga, vengan no muy lejos hay unos dragones que nos llevaran hasta el reino.

Angie: Porque dragones… de todas las criaturas mitológicas bonitas tenían que ser las mas grandes, agresivas y carnívoras…=Pensó nerviosa para sus adentros=

Fin del cap.

AH, como se pondrán las cosas cuando Zafi y Angie se vean las caras?


	10. Re encuentro

Fueron alrededor de cuatro horas volando con ayuda de grandes dragones, ¿conocen esa sensación de mirar hacia abajo y ver que todo es mas alto de lo normal? Se le llama vértigo, o miedo a las alturas y era mío para mi cruel suerte, por lo que podía mirar el reino de los dragones era muy característico por las zonas montañosas que tenia, eso sin mencionar que la mayoría de estas montañas eran volcanes, aparentemente en reposo, además algo curioso era que a pesar de ser una zona montañosa el territorio de los dragones, había casas ellas en las montañas, haciendo por asi decirlo senderos que daban tanto a la cima de la montaña como a la base de ella, tal parecía también que el reino de los dragones estaba dividido por partes, la zonas externas al reino eran zonas de cultivo, y solo había pueblos pequeños, en cambio mientras mas nos adentrábamos, había grandes ciudades, edificios altos, pero ninguno de ellos pasaban de los 10 pisos de alto, además que mantenían una arquitectura Imperial y colonial tanto en casas como edificios.

Pese a que viajábamos en el mismo Dragon Angie en ningún momento me dejo de tomar con fuerza mi brazo, eh de mencionar que para este punto lo tenia todo dormido, no la puedo culpar, el sentir que se caería del dragón era algo… "Natural" por así decirlo, no hablamos mucho en todo el viaje, tan solo me pedía que mirara en ciertos lugares donde miraba cosas parecidas a los libros de historia, como los palacios, pequeños castillos, algunos dragones con armadura los cuales iban en cuadrillas, in sin fin de cosas que me daban a recordar aquellos tiempos de la edad media.

Angie: Oye…=Alzo la mirada para ver al dragón= te acuerdas cuando fuimos de excursión al palacio de las bellas artes en la Ciudad de México?

Yo: Creo que aun tengo guardadas las fotos en la computadora de ese dia.

Angie:=Rio levemente= Supongo que te acordaras del momento en que Johnny dibujo a un personaje… dijo que era de un videojuego, que era chica dragon.

Yo: Si me acuerdo, pero mas que nada lo hizo porque miro un dibujo que fue inspirado en la edad media y pues le llegaron la idea de los dragones, pero fue mas que nada por…=Lo interrumpió=

Angie: El punto es que te acordaras del momento en que llego el profe y le rompió el dibujo porque termino dibujando a ese personaje un poco…

Yo: En lo personal me gustó mucho el dibujo.

Angie: El mirarle un par de senos del tamaño de melones a ese dibujo tiene algo que ver con ese "Me gusto" no es así?

Yo: Bueno no precisamente.

Angie: Es eso o la parte de abajo también te llamo la atención?=Dijo un poco firme=

Yo: Creo que me defiendo mas callado pero a la vez no. Tomando en cuenta tu pregunta, solo la estaría afirmando… Además sabes que Johnny le ha gustado dibujar libremente.

Angie:=Se cruzó de brazos= Libremente…=Dijo con algo de sarcasmo= Exagerarle a cada rincón del cuerpo de una mujer te parece algo bueno?

Yo: Creo que le estas preguntando al dragón equivocado. Tu sabes que no siempre fui un santo.

Angie: Que se les va hacer… ustedes los hombres solo piensan en eso.

Yo: En nuestra defensa solo puedo decirte… Es eso, o que nos guste batear hacia el otro lado.

Angie: Hmmm… Creo que tienes razón.

Yo: Ademas… Si mal no recuerdo, fue en esa excursión en la cual Orlando Y Johnny se peleaban por ti y lo único que hiciste fue mandarlos a comer chocolate después de eso.

Angie:=Desvió la mirada= No eran precisamente la persona que yo esperaba… Orlando era impulsivo y muy delicado en el ámbito de enojarse con facilidad, Johnny por otra parte, nunca sabia medir muy bien sus palabras esa fue la razón de su pelea.=Miro al dragon= De no ser por los policías habría ido para mas esa pelea y… prácticamente esa pelea me permitió ver mucho mas que lo que ellos querían de mi.

Yo: Lo entiendo. Además desde ese viaje apenas y te podían dirigir la palabra…

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos mas y al poco tiempo el dragon en el cual andábamos encima suyo, termino aterrizando, para este punto había comenzado a oscurecer, y la Luna era una luna creciente un poco menos de la mitad, el cielo estaba despejado y apenas tocar suelo, eso me alegro en gran medida ya que me sentía mas seguro de no caer varios metros hacia el suelo, Angie por otra parte, permanecía lo mas cercas de mi, tal parecía que no le agradaban mucho la presencia de tantos dragones, ya que muchos de ellos no le quitaban la mirada de encima, y era entendible era una humana y dudo que si quiera nuestra especie exista aquí.

Metaphys: Síganme por favor=Pidió la reina=

En compañía de un puñado mas de dragones, seguimos a esta dragona, el lugar era enorme, los muros tenían una altura de 50 metros y sin exagerar o tal vez si exagere, pero yo asi los miraba, las puertas eran de metal macizo, un conjunto de dragones del otro lado del muro fueron quienes abrieron la puerta para dejarnos pasar, entrando asi a un gran jardín de un palacio, había un sendero de piedra el cual nos guiaba hacia una puerta mas, la cual nos permitiría entrar al palacio, una vez entramos los guardias se dividieron y se retiraron. La renia por otro lado nos volteo a mirar con algo de curiosidad y pregunto.

Metaphys: Díganme… ¿Que clase de relación llevan ustedes dos?

Yo: Solo amigos=Dijo instintivamente después que la dragona termino de preguntar=

Metaphys: Ya veo… supongo que no les importara compartir una habitación? Zafira ha salido con un amigo suyo a una cena a la ciudad, cuando venga le hare saber de ustedes esta bien?

Yo: me parece bien eh… Majestad.

La mirada de Angie lo decía todo, ¿Por qué referirme a ella de esa forma? Pero era mas que obvio, pero en lo personal lo hice para "Empezar a caerle bien a la suegra"

Metaphys: No es necesario tanta formalidad.=Sonrió= Por aquí por favor=Nos guio con un ademan de su mano=

Puerta tras puerta fuimos viendo cada vez que avanzábamos, al poco tiempo miramos una puerta de madera, la cual tenía bordes que hacían referencia a los dragones, la Dragona blanca con un ademan de su mano nos dio a entender que esa seria nuestra habitación.

Metaphys: Si ocupasen algo pueden hablarle a una mucama… en cuanto a Zafira, le avisare de tu llegada en cuanto la vea está bien?

Yo: Muchas del formulario

Apenas se fue la dragona y rápidamente recibí una mirada de extrañeza de parte de Angie, algo me decía que me haría mil y un preguntas apenas pusiéramos un pie en la habitación… Dicho y hecho fue justamente lo que pensé lo que ella había hecho. Aun que para ser sinceros la habitación no estaba para nada mal, una cama (Valla la redundancia) un par enorme de ventanas las cuales dejaban ver la ciudad, una puerta la cual supuse que se dirigía al baño de la habitación, una mesa de trabajo y un estante lleno de libros, quizás algunos huecos vacíos por la ausencia de uno que otro libro en su lugar, de ahí en el centro de la habitación había una alfombra de color ojo circular, sobre esta alfombra había una mesa rectangular pequeña junto a dos sofás grandes frente a la mesa.

Yo: Eh de admitir…=Fue hasta el sofá= Los nobles tienen grandes privilegios… Creo que era por esta razón por la cual comenzaban las revoluciones y hacían que la monarquía callera varias veces.=Se sentó en el sofá mientras ponía sus patas arriba de la mesa=

Angie: ¿Cómo es que… conoces a una tal Zafira?=Dijo algo curiosa mientras tomaba asiento en el otro sillón=

Yo: Eh…=Bajo los pies de la mesa=

Angie: ¿Ella también es una dragona?

Yo: Bueno… fue bastante… Curioso nuestro "Encuentro"

Angie: ¿A que te refieres?

Yo: La cuestión fue que ella había llegado hace… unas dos semanas y media a mi habitación…

Angie: y cómo fue que ella llego a tu…=La interrumpí=

Yo: Y desconozco por completo el método por el cual llego.=Se encogió de hombros= lo que si te puedo decir=Alzo su dedo índice= Es que tal parece que hay dragones que pueden usar magia… Leí de ellos en el libro que compre en la feria del libro…

Angie: Entonces… desde aquella vez que te fui a pedir tu libreta, ¿ella ya estaba contigo?=Agacho la mirada levemente=

Yo: Si básicamente=Se encogió de hombros= Temía de que tu entrases y te asustaras el ver una criatura como ella… y no sabes la cantidad de llamadas que tuve que hacer para comprobar que ella no era una broma de muy muuuuy mal gusto.=Se cruzo de brazos mientras recordaba el primer dia que Zafira había llegado= Fueron los días mas incomodos que pude haber tenido.

Angie: ¿A que te refieres con eso?=Alzo la mirada con algo de intriga=

Yo: Erg de nada…=Dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura= Nunca crei que esto estuviera tan pesado… por eso las placas de metal nunca estuvieron de moda…=Comenzó a poner las piezas en la mesa, solo conservando la armadura inferior (De la cintura hacia abajo)=

Angie: =Miro al dragon= ¿Porque no decirme?

Yo: Mirar a un lagarto gigante saca de quicio a cualquiera y casi lo hace conmigo… además tomando en cuenta tu…

Angie: ¿Mi que?

Yo: Hump…=Comenzó a pensar= Como decirlo sin que suene tan ofensivo… forma de ser.

Angie: Sabes que podría haberte ayudado si me lo hubieses pedido.

Yo: Y que luego me tacharas de loco luego de que te dijese… "MIRA UNA DRAGONA EN MI CUERTO" No creo que haya salido del todo bien Angie.

Angie: L-Lo que quiero saber, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo que te convirtieras en un dragón?

Yo: Bueno…=Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza=

"TOC" "TOC" "TOC"

Yo: Voy.=Se puso de pie y fue en dirección a abrir la puerta=

Salvado por la campana… la verdad he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he salvado de este modo y ciento que algún dia mi suerte…

¿?: ¡HOLA!=Se escuchó una voz femenina=

Yo: Termina esta noche…=Dijo para sus adentros=

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte abrazo de parte de una dragona de color azul que no me fue difícil de identificar, bastantes cosas la delataron, desde su cabello hasta sus ojos, además de su grata voz la cual comenzaba a extrañar… Pese a eso pude corresponderle al abrazo, pero por mas que yo quisiese seguir abrazándola, solo sentía la mirada de Angie atrás mio, era una sensación incomoda y un poco… nerviosa eso sin mencionar lo que ella pensaría al verla por muchas razones.

Zafira: ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo!=Dijo feliz mientras le plantaba un beso al dragon=

Por alguna extraña razón… Escuche que algunos espejos se habían roto.

Apenas ella se separó del beso, volteo a ver a mi "Compañera" quien no parecía tener una cara muy… alegre, su semblante era un poco deprimida y era notorio, y tal parecía que Zafira se dio cuenta de esto.

Zafira: ¿Te ocurre algo?=Dijo extrañada y preocupada=

(Narración en tercera persona)

Angie había cerrado con fuerza sus puños mientras trataba de tranquilizarse con ayuda de su respiración calmada, al poco tiempo.

Angie: No, no es nada…=Dijo mientras se ponía de pie= ¿Eres Zafira cierto?

Zafira: Si, Si mal no recuerdo… Eres la chica que mando a llamar… Angie correcto?=Se puso frente a Angie= Lamento los inconvenientes, pero no era mi idea traerlos aquí a los dos.

Claramente la diferencia entre ambas era muy notoria, tanto en altura como en muchas otras partes, desde caderas ha senos y claramente Angie se dio cuenta de tal "Competencia" que tenia frente suyo y no le fue difícil deducir que fue mas o menos lo que ocurrió entre ambos dragones para que tuvieran esa clase de confianza, cosa que en cierta forma la desanimo pero trato de no aparentarlo en lo mas que ella podía.

Dragon: Zafira, ¿crees que puedas regresarnos a nuestro mundo?=Se puso al lado de la dragona=

Zafira: ¿Pero porque?=Dijo extrañada=

Angie: Porque allá "pertenecemos" Zafira.=Dijo en tono un poco fuerte=

Dragon: No tanto por eso…=Dijo el dragón blanco= pero los padres de Angie se preocuparan demasiado…=Angie estaba a punto de decir algo pero el dijo primero= Ademas tomando en cuenta que no siempre tuve muy buena relación con mi padre… creo que no habría problema con que me pierda.

Zafira: Bueno. Afortunadamente al estar en mi mundo,=Abrazo el brazo derecho del dragon contra ella= Me será mucho mas fácil encontrar un hechizo para poderlos regresar sin ningún error como mi anterior hechizo.

Angie: ¿Eso tardara?

Zafira: Bueno… Tomando en cuenta que hay cientos de libros relacionados a la magia… me temo que me llevara algo de tiempo. Pero descuiden pueden estar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario =Le sonrió a Angie=

Angie:=Suspiro resignada= Esta bien…

Zafira: De acuerdo, los dejare un momento mi padre quiere que valla a verle.=Dijo un poco decaída= Por favor siéntanse como en casa…=Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta=

Angie: Eso será difícil.=Susurro en un hilo de voz mientras desviaba la mirada=

(Narración en primera persona)

Al momento que Zafira salio me sentí un poco apenado por lo que Angie tuvo que ver, ni mas ni menos su mirada decía gran parte de sus pensamientos, parecía en cierta forma decepcionada y triste a la vez, trate de acercarme a ella pero tan solo me hizo a un lado mientras se dirigía a la cama con la mirada baja.

Yo: Angie…

Angie:=Se recostó en la cama boca abajo= Sal por favor…

Yo: Si es por la…=Me interrumpió=

Angie: Hazme el favor de salir…

Supongo que su estado lo dice todo, tonto no soy pero creo que esto pudo haberse evitado si… "Ahhh claro, los hombres damos el paso no las mujeres" lógica de nuestro mundo…

Yo: Lo siento.=Salió del cuarto=

Angie: lo dudo…

(Narración en tercera persona)

Zafira caminaba sola por un pasillo largo y ancho, al final de aquel pasillo podía ver una puerta de metal con la insignia de la familia, la cual era, dos espadas cruzadas, una lanza con un estandarte justo en medio de las espadas, y dos alas alargadas blancas, con algo de miedo, Zafira toco tres veces la puerta y una voz fuerte, autoritaria y firme se escuchó del otro lado dándole permiso de que pasara.

Al hacerlo miro una sala grande, oscura, lo poco que iluminaba el lugar eran un par de velas en las mesas y un par de ventanas que dejaban que pasara la luz de la luna, había un solo dragón a dentro de esta habitación, era bastante alto, su tamaño es casi comparable con la altura de la puerta por la cual paso Zafira, para llegar a la habitación, este dragon llevaba un traje elegante muy imperialista, cargando consigo a un lado suyo una espada alargada, el era un dragon Rojizo, de cuernos largos, musculatura basta, un par de alas grandes del tamaño de su cuerpo, picas en su espalda hasta la punta de la cola, y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo hasta su hocico, la mirada de este dragon era muy severa y a penas notar a Zafira a dentro, ella tan solo se arrodillo frente al dragon el cual tan solo cruzo los brazos mientras dejo salir un bufido con algo de llamas en el.

¿?: Veo que tu sentido de la puntualidad sigue siendo un problema en ti…=Comenzó a caminar hacia la dragona=

Zafira: D-Disculpa padre…=Dijo algo tímida= es solo que…=No volteaba a mirar hacia arriba por miedo a toparse con la mirada del dragon=

¿?: Si, me entere de la llegada de un amigo tuyo y su mascotita…=Se cruzó de brazos= A petición de tu madre, permitiré que puedan quedarse solo momentáneamente.=Dijo en tono firme= Ahora con respecto a tu desaparición señorita.=Camino hasta a estar a escasos centímetros de ella=

Zafira: Papá si dejases que te explicara…=Alzo la mirada= Yo…

¿?: ¿Explicarme que? Se muy bien tus razones Zafira, yo también fue joven en su momento la experiencia cabe mas en un viejo que en un joven… Sin embargo sabias perfectamente por qué debías cazarte con el.

Zafira: ¡El era mas de doscientos años mayor que yo en primer lugar!, ¡Además sin mencionar su tamaño padre, si yo fuese un Evulsaur quizás y hubiese aceptado!=Dijo enojada la dragona azul mientras se ponía de pie=

Claramente la diferencia de estaturas era muy notoria entre ambos, Zafira apenas y le llegaba al pecho de su padre, sin embargo este tan solo miro con enojo a su hija.

¿?: Grrr,=Mostro levemente los colmillos= ¡No me estés levantando la voz Zafira!, pero como te mencione anteriormente, la razón fue solo para unir a los dragones del clan marino al reino ya que era el único clan de los dragones que faltaba para ya no estar con las malditas disputas de territorios y guerras ¡Entre nuestra misma especie!

Zafira: ¡No es justo y lo sabes!=Dijo casi llorando mientras daba in pisotón fuerte= ¡N-Ni siquiera te tomaste las molestia de pensar en lo que yo quería! Tan solo quería hacer mi propia vida y buscar a mi propio macho. ¡No que mi vida fuera manipulada para tu propio beneficio!

¿?: ¡Ese! Es precisamente a lo que quería llegar, no era solo mi propio beneficio como tu dices si no el de todos… conoces la cantidad de batallas que hubo con ellos, y se nos dio la única oportunidad de acabar con eso solo con tu mano en matrimonio…=Se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Zafira= Ahora dime realmente yo soy el malo Zafira? Antes de que desaparecieras, dijiste que yo no parecía tu padre por la forma en la que te trato… pero debes entender que no hay acciones sin motivos… No hay objetivos si no hay determinación…

Zafira: Pero aun asi…=Comenzó a llorar= Tu… pudiste ver por mi al menos una vez en tu vida y no solo mandándome con otro dragon.

¿?:=Suspiro y se puso de pie= Ya no podemos hacer nada de igual manera, el trato con ellos se rompió cuando notaron que tu ya no estabas. Ya no quieren nada de tregua al menos no de momento… Por otro lado, tu madre estuvo muy protestante a que tu, tuvieses tu propia vida asi como me lo dijiste… pero entenderás que en caso de las princesas y reinas no funciona de ese modo.

Zafira: T-Te refieres a los duelos verdad?=Dijo tratando de calmarse=

¿?: Precisamente, esto es lo único que vamos a mantener como tradición… No quiero que mi hija este con el primer idiota que se le cruce enfrente, al menos que sepa defenderse y defenderte como se debe… Retírate.=Señalo con su mano la puerta=

Zafira: N-No es posible que…=La interrumpió=

¿?: ¿Elijas tú?, No=Dijo muy secamente deprimiendo a la dragona= respetaras esto, y no quiero saber Zafira que te escapes nuevamente… bastantes problemas me has causado con el clan de los marinos…=Dijo decepcionado mientras le daba la espalda=

Zafira: Papá…=Dijo triste=

¿?: Puedes irte…

No muy animada salió de aquella sala, su andar por los pasillos era lento y deprimido, lo único que rondaba en la mente de Zafira eran las palabras de su padre las cuales solo resonaban en su cabeza cientos de veces, no hacia falta mencionar su estado de ánimo, tan solo lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y desahogarse ahí mismo…

No le tomo tiempo encontrar su habitación… apenas llego y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que tenia encima suyo… colocándola encima de una cilla al lado de la cama, comenzó primero con el vestido, luego su sujetador… tras desvestirse se sento al borde de la cama mirando el vacío de la habitación por unos instantes recordando las palabras de su padre una y otra vez. Zafira no era débil… lo que le dolían eran las palabras de su padre, no tardo en tomar la almohada entre sus brazos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra ella, haciendo que algunas lágrimas cayeran sobre la almohada que tenían con ella.

¿?: Zafira…=Se escuchó una voz masculina atrás de ella=

Zafira, sintió un leve abrazo detrás de ella, por lo oscuro de la noche no pudo identificar de quien se trataba pero al poco tiempo miro el rostro de un dragon el cual le planto un beso su mejilla izquierda, Zafira trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro pero el recordar lo que su padre le dijo le era imposible.

(Primera persona)

Yo: Zafi… te mire muy de primada por el pasillo=Se sentó a un lado de ella= ¿Que paso?

Su mirada era triste y depresiva, apenas alzarla note como su mirada se cristalizaba lentamente, solo para dar paso a las lágrimas, si llanto era triste, ella tan solo recargo su cabeza en mi pecho tratando de buscar consuelo, por mi parte tan solo la abrace, para lograr calmarla pero no podía con forme pasaba el tiempo… Eventualmente termino calmándose pero estaba demasiado cansada y apenas y podía mantener su mirada hacia a mi.

Zafira: Tu padre… ¿nunca te ha regañado de algo?

Yo: Si, en muchas ocasiones, la mayoría por metidas de pata que yo hice… el resto creo que por su humor… Que fue lo que te dijo?

Zafira: Fue… Con respecto a mi desaparición, trate de decirle de lo que paso entre nosotros pero, el solo comenzó a hablar sobre lo de la boda que termine arruinando y demás cosas relacionadas a ella, apenas y me puso algo de atención…

Yo: Creo que… podremos hablar con el cuándo se le pase el enojo, si me hago la idea del carácter de tu padre… en una semana quizás este mas calmado. Con el mio debía esperarme un mes o dos, las peleas entre el y yo era muy largas y no cedíamos ni el ni yo. Se podría decir que nos tomábamos demasiado enserio nuestras peleas.=Explico un poco cansado=

Zafira: Ya veo…=Bajo la mirada=

Yo:=Sonrio= ¿Cansada?

Zafira: Un poco… =Levanto la mirada= Angie parecía muy deprimida, ¿será por lo de nuestra relación?

Yo:=Asintió= Me temo que si.

Zafira: Sabes… creo que no habría pasado nada si se hubiera tragado el orgullo y ella hubiera dado el primer paso.

Yo: Como te mencione Zafi, El tipo de relaciones que tenemos allá es muy diferente al de aquí.

Zafira: si… me lo explicaste. Aunque…=Sonrió pícaramente= Creo que tengo mas que ofrecer yo que ella no crees?=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba contra ella=

Yo: No me obligues a comparar.

Zafira: Era una pregunta capciosa.=Dijo divertida= Dime… ¿Me extrañaste?=Lo tumbo en la cama levemente= Porque yo a ti si mi dragoncito…

Yo: ¿Tenemos que hacerlo ahora? La verdad es que estoy algo cansado tanto por el sueño como por lo del viaje hasta aquí…

Zafira: yo nunca dije que lo haríamos…=Sonrió maliciosa= ¿Alguien tenía ganas?=Dijo mientras se colocaba arriba del dragon sentándose en su abdomen= Yo podría…=Fue bajando su cuerpo= Darte las buenas noches…=Dijo dándole un beso en los labios=

Fue demasiado como para resistirme, tanto su deseos de que la hiciera mía, como mis ansias de tenerla conmigo una vez mas, con ayuda de mis pies o patas, trate de quitarme el resto de la armadura que tenía quizás si y hice algo de ruido pero para este punto yo suponía que todos estaban dormidos… A pesar de haber tenido una apariencia dragonica, no afectaba mucho en mi sentido del tacto por asi decirlo, el sentir sus caricias por mi cuerpo me comenzaba a excitar, además… al igual que con la dragona de aquella cueva… Comenzaba a perder ciertos sentidos, simplemente buscaba hacerla mia tan rápido como pudiese, pero no quería hacerlo rápido por mucho que mi cuerpo me lo pidiera a gritos.

Zafira: ¡AH!=Grito de sorpresa y miro a tras de ella= Valla…=Sonrió levemente= tal parece que…=Tomo en sus manos el miembro del dragón= Alguien creció demasiado. Estas seguro que aun prefieres ser humano?

No le conteste, yo quería que esto continuase… me volvia loco con cada momento que pasaba y solo quería hacerla mia… este sentimiento no me gustaba, lo veía con algo miedo… ya no miraba de la misma manera a Zafira… La miraba con el simple gozo de tener relaciones, y no por el verdadero hecho de que la quiero…

Zafira:=Miro extrañada= ¿Qué pasa? Gruñes demasiado.

En efecto… pero apenas volteo a mirarme, su figura y sus curvas prácticamente me hipnotizaron tan rápido como un rayo cayendo al suelo, no pude esperarme mas, tome a Zafira de su cintura y con facilidad pude levantarla solo para colocarla arriba de mi miembro el cual parecía había crecido como mi cuerpo al tomar la forma de dragón, su cara era tanto de sorpresa como de miedo con forme metía mi miembro dentro de ella, comencé a escuchar leves gritos de su parte y una que otra queja pero por mas que ella me lo pedía no podía si quiera detenerme ahí, sentí que ella puso algo de fuerza en sus piernas para evitar que metiera por completo mi miembro dentro de ella… al principio esto me molesto y la verdad no se por qué… estos sentimientos tenían mi cabeza al borde del caos, "Ira, Lujuria, Amor, pasión, deceos, querer" ya no sabía el porque estaba haciendo esto. Si por gusto o placer.

Zafira: M-Me lastimas detente.=trato de quitarse las manos del dragón de su cintura= T-Tu no eres asi ¡Ah!=Gimió levemente=

Yo tan solo le negué con la cabeza siendo que de hecho si sentía que la lastimaba… pero no podía pese a que ella hacia fuerza en sus piernas para evitar que mis manos bajaran su cuerpo y pudiera meter mi miembro por completo, casi por instinto solo empuje mi cuerpo hacia ella, metiendo mi miembro dentro de ella casi de golpe, sentía cada palpitar de mi miembro dentro de ella y la mirada de Zafira, paso de sorpresa a un poco de incomodidad dolor, solo mire como ella llevo sus manos a su vientre mientras se le iba el aire por unos segundos cayendo encima mío mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Zafira: Q-Que te pasa…=Dijo algo dolida= Ah…

Yo: D-Disculpa…=Dijo casi en gruñidos= No puedo con este… sentimiento Zafira…

Tan rápido como pude comencé a sacar y meter mi miembro de ella con ayuda de mis manos, la levantaba y la bajaba a voluntad, sentía como llegaba hasta lo mas profundo dentro de ella como si chocara con algo, pero pese a eso yo seguía, no me quería detener por nada… por los gemidos de Zafira podia hacerme la idea de que comenzaba a disfrutarlo… pero conforme los embates seguían, sus gemidos pasaron a ser leves lamentos tratando de aferrarse a las cobijas de su cama con sus manos, pero por mucho que siguiera no me sentía lo suficientemente satisfecho.

Tome en brazos a Zafira y la recosté en la cama sin sacar mi miembro dentro de ella, ahora que yo estaba arriba de ella comencé moverme nuevamente al mismo ritmo, con forme la embestía solo miraba como sus grandes senos rebotaban, decidi darme el gusto aun que Zafira me lo impedía varias veces con sus manos. Mientras la seguía penetrando termine chupando uno de su pezones logrando sacarle un gemido de placer, sentí como sus manos agarraban mi cabeza solo para alejarme de ella, pero cuando lo logro ella solo me miro y dijo.

Zafira: D-Detente por favor… Me lastimas demasiado.

Yo: N-No busco lastimarte… busco darte placer.

Mi voz se había perdido, ya parecían grujidos a los que caracterizaría a cualquier dragon, pese a eso trataba de no lastimarla y creo saber como hacerlo… Contra todos mis impulsos y sentimientos, trate de calmar mi ritmo de los embates, haciéndolos lentos y un poco mas suaves… hacerlo hizo que Zafira pudiese respirar con mayor calma y sus latidos de su corazón fueran mas calmados, hecho esto comencé a escuchar sus gemidos de satisfacción y lujuria, después de todo… solo hacía falta algo de calma, sin embargo pese a eso, aun asi tenia una mueca de incomodidad, y era obvio el porque…tome la cabeza de Zafira en mis garras y la acerque a mi lentamente mientras seguía con los embates lentos.

Yo: Lo siento…

Zafira: V-Ve despacio…=Lo abrazo= Por favor…

Hice caso a su petición, termine por cargarla mientras seguía con los embates, pero con forme sentía que llegaba al limite, mas rápido me movia y esto a Zafire lejos de molestarle, comenzaba a disfrutarlo un poco mas… Podia sentir cada palpitación de mi miembro dentro de ella, y comenzó a gruñir muy fuerte con forme seguíamos, Zafira me abrazo mi cabeza poniéndola entre sus senos, yo tan solo meti por ultima vez mi miembro mientras un puerte palpitar hizo que me terminara viniendo dentro de ella… No pude evitar soltar un rugido mientras me venia… esta venida era muy grande a comparación con las que tenia como humano… sentía que no tenia fin alguno y por la cara de Zafira tal parecía que lo disfrutaba.

Termine agotado sobre la cama, boca abajo con Zafira a un lado mio acariciándome la cabeza, mientras la acercaba a sus senos, tal parecía que no estaba del todo molesta conmigo, le sonreí levemente y ella dijo.

Zafira: Podrías sacar tu…=Sintió como el dragon sacaba su miembro= ¡Ah!... C-Creo que… eras mejor como humano.=Abrazo al dragon= ¿Porque actuaste asi?

Yo: Yo… Zafira, No entiendo el porque de muchas cosas Zafira… Creo que…

No pude terminar la palabra, tan solo termine rendido entre sus pechos durmiendo, tan solo quería descansar…

Zafira: Hum…. Ya veo…=Lo abrazo contra el mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada= Creo que ha de ser difícil para un humano adaptarse a las necesidades de un dragon.=Le dio un beso en la frente al dragon= Ah… Diablos… no esperes otro regalo a si en un buen tiempo.=Dijo mientras acariciaba el miembro del dragon= Aun que…=Sonrio maliciosa= Quizas me acostumbre a esto.

Fin del cap.

Que hard core... La neta me la mame y si... a mi si me llega no se a ustedes.


	11. Corazon roto

Nota del autor; Me preguntaron el porque (Zafira y no Safira) Como si no me conociera XD Y se ríen verdad? Bueno porque mi letra favorita es la Z nada mas por eso n.n b

(Narración en tercera persona)

Era de dia en el palacio de los dragones, muchos de los guardias rondaban por los aires al igual que por las afueras del palacio, en cuartillas de guardias dragones, comenzaban a poner carteles sobre el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo y el dia del evento por la mano de la princesa Zafira… las inscripciones eran "Abiertas" pero muchos sabían que solo participarían dragones especiales entre ellos clases de dragones fuertes.

Guardia: Bueno es el ultimo.=Coloco el cartel en un árbol cercas del parque de la ciudad= ustedes sigan con su rutina, y ustedes dos=Señalo a dos dragones con alas= Lleven el resto de los carteles a las demás ciudades.

Dragon: Claro sargento.=Alzo el vuelo junto a su compañero=

Dentro del castillo Angie estaba en la habitación, tal parecía que había entrado una dragona un poco pequeña, llevaba puesto un traje de mucama, y parecía que le traía la comida a la humana quien estaba extrañada por la estatura de la dragona quien estaba mirando a la humana con curiosidad.

La dragona le llegaba a los hombros de Angie, su color de escamas eran verdes, y una cola un poco larga, sin embargo sus alas a diferencia de los demás dragones, las suyas tenían plumas.

Dragona: Buenos días=Dijo amable mientras entraba con una bandeja en mano=

Angie se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, mirando también de manera curiosa a la dragona.

Dragona: La reina me pidió que les trajese de comer a ambos pero… donde está su compañero?=Pregunto extrañada al no notar al segundo huésped=

Angie: No se…=Dijo un tanto triste= anoche no llego a dormir… creo que se me habrá pasado la mano.=Dijo en voz baja=

Dragona: Bueno si el tiene hambre vendrá a almorzar…=Coloco la bandeja en la mesa= pudiese saber su nombre señorita?

Angie: Lizet Angie… Pero, me agrada mas que me digan Angie.

Dragona:=Sonrio= Mucho gusto Angie=Se inclinó levemente= Yo soy Clear Wing… me parece un poco curiosa tu vestimenta.=Se acercó a la humana= la hiciste tu?

Angie: Eh… No, solo la compre… es que de dónde vengo es muy diferente las cosas.

Clear: entiendo… Oye mi turno termina dentro de dos horas, si quieres puedo mostrarte el castillo o podemos ir a la ciudad, ¿qué dices?=Dijo un poco animada=

Angie: B-Bueno no se, tomando en cuenta que muchos aquí me han visto con cara de mascota… no creo que sea buena idea.=Dijo un poco nerviosa=

Clear: Bueno quizás el termino mascota tiene muchos significados aquí… tomando en cuenta que…=Se sonrojo un poco= les dicen a si a…

La dragona hizo un par de ademanes con su mano y a Angie no le fue difícil entender de que era a lo que se refería Clear, por lo cual tan solo se enojó levemente.

Angie: M-Me consideraban una…

Clear: bueno, como te dije ese era un significado, pero regularmente se usa entre los nobles o los adinerados… Que dices? Te parece si vengo por ti pues?

Angie:=respiro para calmarse= Esta bien.

Clear: ¡Bien! Estaré aquí en un par de horas.=Salió de la habitación=

Un poco frustrada por lo que se acabo de enterar, Angie tomo asiento en uno de los sillones para comenzar a almorzar, pero apenas tomar el tenedor con una de sus manos…

Angie: y creía que de donde venia decir prostituta era mucho… al menos aquí esta mas disfrazado esa palabra…=Dijo disgustada mientras comenzaba a comer=

"Narración en primera persona."

Desperté cuando la luz del sol comenzó a molestarme los ojos, lo primero que vi fue la espalda de Zafira, tal parecía que se estaba arreglando frente aun gran espejo, me levante levemente y note que ella me vio por el reflejo del espejo, sin mucha pena ella se acerco ami y no llevaba nada puesto, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa, apenas se puso en frente mio dijo.

Zafira:=Sonrió= Tal parece que te gusta lo que vez. Vamos ponte de pie que te quiero invitar a almorzar algo.=Dijo tomándolo del brazo para levantar al dragón=

Yo: Sabes… por lo general un hombre invita a una mujer no al revés ¿Sabes?=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Zafira: no veo nada de malo con que te invite o tu si?

Yo: No para nada es solo que te menciono que…=Me interrumpió=

Zafira: Pues por la forma en que lo dices parece que si… Dime=Abrazo al dragón= ¿Dormiste bien?

Yo:=Rio levemente= Admito que tu cama es mucho mejor que la mía.

Zafira: ¿Pero?=Le sonrió mientras movía su cabello coquetamente=

Yo:=Correspondió al abrazo= Tenerte es un verdadero agasajo literalmente hablando=Rio levemente=

Zafira: ¿Si verdad?=Le sonrío= toma tu armadura y prepárate su pongo que la demás la tienes en la habitación que les dio mi madre verdad?

Yo: Si.

Zafira: Bueno, en un momento voy a tu habitación solo deja que me arregle esta bien?

Yo: Sabes… Yo prefiero verte de ese modo…=Dijo pícaramente mientras le daba un beso=

Zafira: Hump…=Correspondió= pero…=Se separó del beso= para tu mala suerte=Lo rodeo con su cola= hay que verse presentable.

Yo: Ah por favor dijiste que aquí no había ningún problema con vernos asi.

Zafira: en efecto… sin embargo como te dije, verse presentables es algo muy importante y mas cuando se es de la realeza. Ahora solo dame un minuto está bien?

Yo: De acuerdo te esperare.

Opte por ir a mi respectiva habitación, no me costó trabajo llegar dado que el palacio no era precisamente un laberinto, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Angie quien parecía estar comiendo tranquila sentada en el sillón, ella al percatarse de que yo había entrado a la habitación, tan solo me miro por unos segundos y luego continuo comiendo, tan solo para decirme…

Angie: D-Disculpa por lo de ayer… no quería de durmieras fuera… De hecho espera que en la noche regresaras…=Dijo algo apenada=

En lo que a mí concierne creo que me agrado mucho mas que me "Corriera" de la habitación.

Yo: Es un tanto comprensible aun que pese a eso, tu reacción no fue precisamente algo que yo quisiera ver de ti.=Fue a sentarse al sillón frente a Angie= Dejando eso de lado, veo que al menos te agrada la comida.

Angie: No es muy diferente a la comida de nuestro mundo… eso al menos es una ventaja.

Yo: Concuerdo con ello.

Comence a ponerme el resto de la armadura, en cierta forma era divertido tener algo asi, mas que nada porque de niño soñaba con ser un caballero, luego mi mamá me dijo que esos ya no existen solo en la edad media y renacentista y me corto mis ilusiones, de ahí en mas no quise volver a saber de ese tema, pero al saberlo ya a la edad que tengo, es como volver a ser niño.

Angie: Adonde vas?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Bueno, dado que nos vamos a quedar un momento por estos lares, creo que lo correcto seria conocerlo no se tu pero… un lugar asi solo se ve una vez en la vida.

Angie: Bueno… entonces que te valla bien…

Yo: Estarás bien tu sola por unas horas?

Angie: hace unos momentos una chica dragón me invito a salir con ella… creo que si estaré bien.

Yo: La verdad no se como funcione aquí esto del dinero…=Saco barias monedas y se las entrego a Angie= asi que supongo que deberás tantearte.

Angie: y tu? Iras solo o con alguien?=Dijo un tanto curiosa=

Yo: Zafira fue quien me invito… quizás incluso nos veamos en la ciudad. Nos vemos.=Salió de la habitación.=

(Narración en tercera persona)

Al estar sola, Angie tan solo opto por esperar a su "Compañera" la cual aun le faltaba un poco mas para terminar su turno, por otro lado un dragón Rojizo de armadura plateada con alas caminaba por los pasillos junto a un par mas de guardias quienes lo seguían, al poco tiempo este dragón diviso a una Dragona Azul de vestido blanco el cual la cubría casi por completo con excepción de su espalda y un poco de su pecho.

Al ver a la dragona este pidió a sus demás compañeros que siguieran con la rutina estándar de patrulla, un tanto ansioso el dragón se acerco y dijo.

Zero: Zafi.=Dijo feliz al ver a la dragona= Buen dia.

Zafira: Hola Zero, Buen día a ti también=Sonrío amigable=

Zero: Pudiese preguntar a donde te diriges? Vas demasiado bien arreglada.

Zafira:=Se sonrojo= Gracias por el cumplido, iré a enseñarle a alguien la Ciudad.

Zero: Algún noble en particular vendrá de visita al reino?=Dijo curioso= o tu padre te pidió que acompañaras a algún otro pretendiente que te consiguió?

Zafira: Nada de eso, además, tal parece que solo con el duelo se decidirá con quien estaré.=Dijo con un poco de enojo= Pero, dejando eso de lado, creo que no será necesario hacer eso.=Le sonrío al dragón=

Zero: Te notas demasiado segura, Si acabo temprano puede que te mire por la ciudad, en que parte estarás?

Zafira: Bueno… tenía planeado ir por el parque central y luego a la calle principal a buscar algo no se… algo que le agrade.

Zero: Bueno, si termino temprano te veré ahí, nos vemos luego.=se despidió mientras se iba.=

Por su parte Zafira no tardo en encontrarse por los pasillos a aquel dragón blanco el cual al mirar a Zafira se alegro.

(Narración en primera persona)

Yo: Valla…=Miro detenidamente a la dragona= no pierdes el tiempo en arreglarte… te queda muy bien el conjunto.

Zafira: Gracias=Sonrío= ¿Listo para irnos?

No objete, de hecho estaba impaciente por ver la ciudad de este reino, apenas salimos de los muros del castillo y comencé a ver grandes edificios hechos de mármol muy fino, casa muy adornadas con colores brillantes como rojos, azules, amarillos, verdes y blancos, frente a nosotros estaba la calle principal en la cual había barios comercios y casas de barios pisos, mire también cuartillas de dragones que eran guardias haciendo sus rutinas de patrulla al igual que algunos ponis, grifos y minotauros caminando tranquilamente por esa calle.

Zafira mi guio por toda la calle mostrándome todas las tiendas que vendían desde Armas(Espadas, Dagas, lanzas, escudos, armaduras, ETC) Inclusive tiendas en las cuales vendías literalmente "Pociones" las cuales ayudaban en gran parte a muchas criaturas ya sea como medicina o para otras cosas, como buena memoria, fuerza, inteligencia y demás, en si seria algo que yo quisiera que estuviera en mi mundo.

Zafira: La ciudad en si, no solo se trata de buenos negocios si no también de lugares donde se pueda pasar en conjunto.

Al decirme esto me señalo el parque central, el cual tenia barios jardines con diferentes tipos de flores y arboles los cuales variaban desde arboles de manzana, Lima, Naranja y limones, cada cierta distancia había bancas acomodadas en ciertos lugares donde un árbol le pudiese dar sombra, además de verse a barios "Niños" como de dragones y minotauros jugando por el parque, no tarde en identificar que el juego era las traes. Ya que cada vez que alguien atrapaba a uno este los correteaba hasta alcanzar al otro.

Yo: ¿Oye que es esto?=Miro un cartel=

Zafira:=Suspiro= Fue de lo que te había contado… Mi padre esta adepto a que yo tenga un marido desacuerdo a sus estándares…

Yo: ¿Duelos? Por tu mano en matrimonio? Enserio que este lugar cayó en el hoyo=Dijo riéndose= La ultima vez que supe de esto fue en una película de la edad media y los duelos eran montar un caballo y a base de escudo y lanza matarse. Supongo que es algo parecido no?

Zafira: No, aquí a diferencia de cómo tu lo mencionas, los duelos se harán en una arena especial para los dragones, en duelos uno contra uno se pelearan…=Explico un poco desanimada=

Yo: Ah, claro, y supongo que se pueden usar armas?=Pregunto algo curioso=

Zafira: Puedes si, sin embargo el método para proclamarse ganador del combate, es hasta que tu contrincante caiga por dejarlo inconsciente, rendirse o por muy drástico muera en el combate.=Comenzó a caminar=

Yo: Ya veo… Supongo que tendré que participar yo ¿no?=Comenzó a caminar al lado de la dragona=

Zafira: Puedo tratar de convencer a mi padre para…=La interrumpió=

Yo: no creo que ese funcione, tomando en cuenta que nunca en la vida he escuchado que una mujer convenza a su padre de salir con al quien a quien no le cae bien.=Argumento un poco rápido=

Zafira: tengo la impresión de que no saliste con solo cinco hembras…=Volteo a verlo=

Yo: No pienso responder a eso.

Zafira: Lo que no quiero es que tu salgas lastimado de ahí, no conoces los tipos de dragones que viene a esta clase de duelos. Y aun mas tratándose de mi.

Yo: por mayor razón, por tratarse de ti quiero participar.=Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Zafira=

Zafira: No creo que sea conveniente, podras haber tomado el cuerpo de un dragón pero… los impulsos de uno son aún mayores, entre ellos la ira es lo que mas nos mueve… y aun mas en caso de los machos.=Dijo un poco preocupada=

Yo: Uff si me conocieras=Dijo riendo= venga Zafi, además… un falta tiempo para que nos regreses a casa creo que seria como participar en una actividad recreativa en este lugar.=Dijo un poco divertido=

Zafira: No se si eres tonto en extremo o realmente eres muy arrogante.=Dijo un tanto extrañada=

Yo: Un poco de ambos creo.

Zafira: Jaja=Rio un momento= Supongo que aun que te diga que no… iras a inscribirte al duelo ¿verdad?

Yo: Ya lo hice=Mostró un papel con una firma en tinta roja al final en la cual decía que era bien venido al duelo=

Zafira:=Se llevó una mano a la cara= Dioses…

Pese a eso Zafira se mostro un poco mas alegre, por el simple hecho de competir, no me daba miedo tener que pelear, después de todo si algo que hacia en la primaria y secundaria era pelear y muchas de las veces por razones tontas… El resto de la tarde Zafira me encamino por toda la ciudad, mostrándome centros recreativos para algunos niños, escuelas entre ellas primarias y secundarias y una preparatoria o al menos asi la conocí, un hospital un poco extraño a mi parecer, ya que si había doctores pero los métodos que usaban variaban desde pociones hasta el uso de plantas medicinales.

Pero definitivamente lo que mas me agrado fue el restaurante al cual Zafira quiso que comiéramos, apenas entrar al restaurante llovieron casi literalmente los halagos de parte de los empleados para Zafira, yo por mi parte hacia caso nulo a lo que estos le decían, sin embargo esto provocó que nos dieran un tato un poco… "Especial" por asi decirlo… variado desde una mesa en particular la cual se encontraba en otro piso, y por si fuera poco en ese piso se encontraban músicos que eran pianistas y violinistas. No era muy afán a la música clásica pero creo que por hoy tendré que hacer mis gustos musicales aun lado… aun que ahora que los escucho no suena nada mal.

El mesero consistía en un minotauro de traje, se veía fuerte, el dejo las dos cartas del menú y paso a retirarse.

Zafira:=Sonrio= Normalmente vengo aquí ya que la comida es muy buena. Pide lo que quieras no escatimes en nada ¿vale?

Yo: ¿Eh?=Miro el menú= ¿Pero que es "Stuck" y "Silmi"?=Dijo extrañado=

Zafira: Son solo sopas, si mal no me acuerdo, Silmi es una sopa con carne y verdura.

Yo: Bueno… Pero…=Miro detenidamente el menú y luego suspiro aliviado= Bueno aquí si hay…

Apenas pasaron unos minutos y el mismo mesero regreso pero esta vez con una pequeña libreta en la cual tenia una pluma para anotar la orden de esta pareja.

Zafira: ¿Tu tomas verdad?

Yo: ¿¡Hay cerveza!?=Dijo sorprendido y emocionado mientras miraba a la dragona=

Zafira: Ahg=Dijo disgustada= esa cosa amarga no, pero=Le planteo= Hay vinos, licores, champaña… Ron incluso, algo en particular?

Yo: te pediría una de cada una pero… Hace tiempo y no tomo Vino.

Zafira:=Sonrio y miro al Minotauro= una botella de vino tinto y para mi un plato de rilix.

Yo: Yo un filete de pescado… Empanizado. (Hay que suculento)=Pensó para sus adentros=

El minotauro tan solo se paso a retirar con nuestras ordenes.

(Narración en tercera persona)

Angie se encontraba caminando por el parque junto a dos dragonas, una de ellas era Clear, aquella dragona de alas emplumadas, y la otra era una dragona de escamas naranja y ojos verdosos de pelo largo en cola de caballo, llevaba una falda corta y una playera de manga larga, por otro lado Clear al no estar en su servisio, llevaba al igual que la otra dragona una falda corta y una blusa de negra.

Clear:=Sonrio= Gracias por acompañarnos Liran.=Miro a la dragona anaranjada=

Liran: vivo por el centro a si que no creo que sea problema con que las acompañe un momento…=Miro a la humana= Por cierto, de donde eres, nunca había visto una criatura como tu.=pregunto curiosa=

La diferencia de altura entre Liran y Angie era mucha, casi 30 cm, sin embargo por lo visto ambas compartían casi las mismas medidas en cuanto a cuerpos nos referimos.

Angie: B-Bueno soy eh… de otro continente.

Clear: Uh ya veo… escuche rumores que marítimos fueron a explorar los confines del mar… supongo que habrán tenido éxito.=Miro hacia adelante= oye Angie, tu compañero, escuche que entabla una relación con la princesa Zafira… tu sabrás algo al respecto?

Angie: No gran cosa…

Liran: Como no va a entablar una relación tomando en cuenta todo lo que Zafira tiene que ofrecer.=Dijo cruzada de brazos=

Clear: Vamos Liran, no te enfades… Después de todo, no siempre importa el físico.

Angie y Liran: Aja…=Rodaron los ojos=

Liran: Por favor razona un momento Clear, quien en su sano juicio rechazaría estar con la princesa de los dragones que no solo tiene ese merito si no también una de las dragonas mas hermosas del reino.=Dijo mirando con desacuerdo a su compañera=

Clear: Bueno… suena medio feo si lo dices de esa forma=Desvió la mirada haciendo pucheros=

Liran: También no seas tan inocente Clear, es la verdad.=Suspiro= perdón no he estado de muy buen humor últimamente.

Clear: Tranquila, lo peor que puede pasar es que te lleven a la cárcel por ofender a la familia real=Dijo sonriéndole=

¿?: Es una buena opción saben=Se escuchó una voz masculina=

Clear al darse vuelta solo te topo conque un dragon la había abrazado fuertemente por su parte Clear comenzó a reír mientras este dragon la cargaba levemente.

Clear: ¡Zero ya basta!=Dijo entre risas=

En efecto aquel dragon llevaba su respectiva armadura y arma consigo tal parecía que había terminado su turno al igual que Clear.

Zero: Jajaja, perdón.=La bajo= ¿Que hacen por aquí? Esperaba que estuviesen en el parque.

Clear: Si pero estamos paseando a Angie por la ciudad.=Miro a la humana= Mira Angie, el es Zero uno de los guardias del palacio

Zero: Creo que tuve el gusto pero no directamente.=Se acercó a la humana=Que criatura tan curiosa… No tienes garras, cola o incluso colmillos=Dijo mientras miraba detenidamente a la humana=

Angie:=Aparto un poco sonrojada al dragón= Eh no creo que las necesite sabes…

Clear: A donde ibas a ir Zero?=Pregunto curiosa=

Zero: Busco a Zafi, pero me dijo que estaría por esta parte y el parque.

Liran: La note entrar al Restaurant Burning Soul, junto a otro dragon uno blanco con armadura.

Clear: Ah supongo que debe de ser su amigo.=Dijo algo emocionada=

Zero: ¿Amigo?=Dijo extrañado mientras miraba a Clear=

Clear: Si es compañero de Angie,=Dijo poniéndose a un lado de la humana=

Zero: Ya veo… ¿hace mucho que salieron?

Angie: Bueno, unas horas antes de que Clear viniera por mi…

Clear: si que pasa Zero?

Lirian: No es difícil adivinar… Celos.

Zero hizo caso nulo a lo que esta dragona dijo tan solo se retiró del lugar con un paso un poco apurado.

Lirian: Y mi sospechas fueron confirmadas, siendo sincera no se si preocupare por Zero o por el pobre que esta con Zafira.

Más tarde… Ese mismo dia…

Zero caminaba por una de las calles principales, muy a tento a buscar o encontrarse con Zafira, tras un momento de caminata miro a una pareja de dragones, Zero no tardo en identificar a Zafira quien abrazaba el brazo de un dragon blanco con armadura, la dragona se notaba bastante feliz al igual que su acompañante, acto seguido Zero decidió no molestarlos pues por lo visto ambos tan solo estaban disfrutando del dia… pero lo que no se perdono fue mirar como ambos se dieron un beso, quizás en la mente de Zero parecía una eternidad el tiempo que ambos estuvieron juntos en aquel beso pero en realidad fueron tan solo unos segundos.

Con algo de decepcion y algo de tristeza Zero estuvo a casi nada de ir a preguntar por ese extraño dragon, sin embargo no le parecía del todo correcto… ya que hacerlo seria adentarse mucho en una relación, pero también por otra parte sabía que Zafira le podría contar sin necesidad de que Zero se pusiera en un estado muy ofensivo.

Primero persona

Ya no teníamos mucho que hacer, se estaba haciendo tarde y Zafira me presento a uno de sus amigos, lo vimos caminando solo cuando salimos del restaurante.

Zafira: ¡Zero!=Dijo feliz=

El aludido nos volteo a mirar, no parecía estar de muy buen humor, creo que debía estar algo enfermo, al menos eso supongo yo.

Zafira: El es Zero=Miro al su acompañante= un amigo mio.

La mirada de este dragon es comparable a la de un cazador… parecía en cierta forma estar enojado, no le di la mas minima importancia después de todo es amigo de Zafira.

Yo: Un gusto.=Estiro su brazo hacia el dragon=

Zero: Opino lo mismo=Dijo

Fin del cap.

Favor de ayudar: Si gustan pueden dejar su estilo de dragón para el duelo, acomódenlo por raza, edad, nombre y descripción De su dragón.

Asi los pongo a trabajar XD na es solo que quisiera que participaran. Disculpen si es corto pero es porque ando en fiestas del pueblo de san judas… -.- maldito trabajo, bueno de no ser por el estaría escribiendo mas a menudo y no tendría dinero…


	12. Distingsion

La noche había llegado en el reino de los dragones, por nuestra parte Zafira y yo decidimos irnos al castillo, su amigo Zero era un tanto curioso de no ser por su actitud seria quizás habríamos conversado un poco y quizás incluso llevarnos bien, tal vez no amaneció de buen humor.

En el camino de regreso al castillo mire algo curioso, eran las luces de un tren muy a lo lejos, pero pese a estar a esa distancia alcance a distinguir ciertas cosas de este tren, pero lo que mas caracterizaba a este tren era que estaba hecho completamente de cristal, tenia una forma un tanto parecida a la de un tren bala…

Yo: ¿Y eso?=Señalo el tren=

Zafira: Parece el tren real del imperio de Cristal, no recuerdo que mi madre mencionara algo con la llegada de alguien de ahí.=Dijo extrañada mientras seguía caminando=

Yo: bueno… me puedes seguir explicando las reglas de los duelos?

Zafira: Bueno, lo que debes tener en cuenta es que no se proclamara ganador hasta que uno de los dos concursantes quede abatido… en su defecto, "Inconsciente, rendirse, incapaz de continuar o muera"=Explico un tanto indiferente=

Yo: Porque todo termina con muerte?…=Dijo confundido= pero como se harán las peleas si por ejemplo unos dragones tienen alas y otros no… ¿se tomara la regla de las desventaja?.

Zafira: Tomando en cuenta que todos los que participaran serán dragones, técnicamente no hay desventaja.=Explico= el lugar de pelea se cambiara en ciertos lugares, ya sea a favor o en contra de ciertos dragones…

Yo: Por la forma en que me lo dices, ¿hay mas tipos de dragones?=Volteo a verla=

Zafira: Obviamente. Pero ocuparíamos de ir a mi cuarto creo que hay tenia el libro que me dio Sirio.

Apenas entrar al palacio/castillo (Como gusten llamarle) pude mirar a Angie quien acompañada de una dragona pequeña de escamas verdes y alas un tanto curiosas pues estas eran de plumas.

Zafira: Hola Clear.=Dijo feliz mientras se acercaba al dúo= como les fue en el paseo a ambas?

Clear: Bastante bien verdad Angie?=Miro a su compañera quien solo asintió levemente= Por cierto princesa… si pudo encontrarse con Zero?

Zafira: Si, lo encontramos de regreso al castillo. Por cierto sabes algo si algún invitado del imperio de Cristal vendrá aquí?

Clear: No princesa… al menos a mi no se me informo nada relacionado.

Zafira: Bueno… gracias.

La mirada de Angie decía muchas cosas pero amigable no era una de ellas, me habría gustado hablarle, pero me daba un tanto de miedo que me mandara a volar apenas y hubiera abierto la boca… tan solo seguí a Zafira por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, la cual casi aun lado de la puerta había un estante de libros, yo al entrar cerré la puerta atas de mi y al poco tiempo Zafira tomo un pequeño libro, no era grueso pero apenas y tenía casi un total de 20 páginas o incluso un poco menos. Ella me invito a sentarme en un sillón alargado en el cual justo en frente de este había una pequeña mesa de cristal donde ella coloco el libro.

Zafira: No hay muchos dragones como tu esperas.=Dijo mientras abría el libro=

Yo: De hecho con la cantidad de información que tengo… (Que viene de videojuegos, libros y juegos de cartas y de mesa)=Pensó para sus adentros= me hago un poquito la idea.

Zafira: Bueno… Como ya habrás visto existen dragones terrestres como tu y yo, somos los que no portamos alas como algunos otros. Y algo que los identifica es su gran fuerza, resistencia, incluso vitalidad.

Yo: Eso explica el porqué de tu fuerza cuando estábamos en mi mundo…=Zafira Sonrio= pero en tu caso el de usar magia… no te hace otro tipo de dragona?

Zafira: En efecto, pero a lo que me refiero con lo que te acabe de comentar, fue que nosotros somos terrestres por no tener alas.

Yo: y supongo que a los que tienen alas se les denomina Alados?=Dijo casi en tono divertido=

Zafira: Asi es.

Yo: Oh bueno un punto a mi favor… Pero explícame con exactitud que clase de dragona eres.

Zafira: Bueno a los dragones que podemos usar magia que lamentablemente somos muy pocos… se nos denomina como conjuradores.

Yo: entonces cuando te escuchaba hablar mientras hacías tu magia tiene algo que ver?=Volteo a mirarla=

Zafira: En parte si, aunque hay otras magias las cuales no se tiene que decir nada.

Yo: Ya veo… pero el caso de esa tal Clear… la cual tenia alas emplumadas… que viene siendo?

Zafira: Alados, por muy obvias razones, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres, veras… cuando un dragon llega a tener alas como las de ella es por la "Evolución" de sus alas con el pasar del tiempo, se podría decir que ella vuela mucho.

Yo: Osea que si tiene esa clase de alas vuela mas rápido?

Zafira: No precisamente, aunque puede variar un poco su velocidad, pero otra forma en que adquieren esas alas es por el uso de magia o pociones, quizás solo por lo estético o verse bien con ellas.

Yo: Uhm…

Zafira: Por otro lado están los dragones elementales, no hace falta decir de qué trata o si?

Yo: Bueno no, que son Luz, aire, fuego, tierra, agua, oscuridad?

Zafira: Cuatro de ellos si, pero Luz y oscuridad no. Estos cuatro tipos de dragones fomentan gran parte de la raza de los dragones, como los Acuáticos el Agua, Los terrestres la tierra, pero es solo para dar a entender nuestro estado, el Aire para los dragones alados y el fuego representa solo a los aéreos y terrestres ya que los acuáticos no son capases de utilizar el fuego como nosotros por muy obvias razones.

Yo: =Puso su mano sobre su barbilla= Ahora que lo pienso mire que en algunas caricaturas si podían hacer esto… es extraño tu sabrás porque?=Miro a Zafira=

Zafira: =Se llevo una mano a la cara= Dioses…

Yo: Bueno perdón por el mal chiste.=Se encogió de hombros=

Zafira: =Suspiro levemente= Bueno, entenderás que nuestra especie está muy en contacto con los elementos naturales. Ya que es una fuente valiosa para nuestra fuerza…

Yo: Ya veo… hay otra raza que la cual deba saber?

Zafira: Los dragones de hielo y los dragones de fuego… no hace falta decirte como están conformado, pero en caso de ambos hay un parecido… Ninguno de ellos puede abandonar sus zonas, los dragones de Hielo no pueden abandonar las montañas o lugares frios, al igual que los dragones de fuego ya que ellos solo pueden vivir dentro de volcanes o en lugares muy calurosos… también existen los dragones de Aire pero estos son casi considerados espíritus de los antiguos dragones que han fallecido.

Yo: Ósea que vagan entre las corrientes de aire o toman forma de dragón con las corrientes?

Zafira: Si y Si, lo poco que sabemos de ellos es eso, sin embargo ellos están in capases de entrar en conflicto por razones mas que obvias, al ser solo viento no podrías socarlos y mucho menos ellos a ti, aun que eso no les impide hacer huracanes o tornados.

Yo: Alguno mas?

Zafira: uno mas… has llegado a ver la las serpientes?

Yo: Si,=Miro un tanto sorprendido= ¿Aquí también hay dragones chinos?

Zafira: No sé a qué te refieres, pero, son dragones muy largos, no por ser corpulentos, si no por ser delgados y muy largos como las serpientes, dependiendo de su tamaño es la cantidad de alas que pueden llegar a tener para que puedan estar en movimiento.

Yo: Entiendo… y no sabrás que tipo de dragón soy yo?

Zafira: ¿Es una pregunta capciosa?=Arqueo una ceja= o es otra de tus malas bromas?

Yo: Que cruel eres… pero hablando en serio, que soy yo precisamente.

Zafira: Un terrestre.

Yo: Eso lo se pero a lo que quiero llegar=Se aclaró un poco la garganta= es que llegue a un punto donde… bueno mi cuerpo cambio de tamaño, incluso también mi apariencia… existirá algún dragón del cual no me mencionaras?

La cara de Zafira era de sorpresa y un tanto crédula, ella tan solo me miro detenidamente como si no creyera mis palabras, al poco tiempo mire como ella comenzó a buscar en el libro casi en las últimas páginas, en donde ella solo volvió a mirarme.

Zafira: Estas completamente seguro de que tu cuerpo cambio?

Yo: Tener la altura de un rascacielos en cuestión de segundos es normal de un dragón entonces? Y tomar otra apariencia?

Zafira: Si…=Dijo sorprendida= bueno… No para un Evolzar.

Yo: Y eso es bueno o malo?=Dijo confundido=

Zafira: Hace mucho que los Evolzar se extinguieron.

Yo: que tienen de especial estos "Evolzar"?

Zafira: Bueno su palabra Evol viene de Evolución… ya que se cree ellos fueron quienes se transformaron en dragones ya que el fundamento fue este…=Explico con entusiasmo= Anteriormente, eran Reptiles, luego su evolución paso a Dinosaurios y finalizaron en nosotros los Dragones. Técnicamente los Evolzar tiene la capacidad de modificar su cuerpo a voluntad, ya sea para tomar la forma de otro dragon o alguna otra forma Dragonica. Aunque esta habilidad la utilizaban para adaptarse al ambiente que les rodeaba o para salvarse de situaciones completamente peligrosas.

Yo:=Miro su mano derecha= Y cómo funciona eso de evolucionar?=Pregunto un tanto extrañado=

Zafira: La verdad no sé cómo funciona eso… lo poco que menciona el libro es que ellos lo hacían a voluntad propia… el cómo lo hacían, no lo especifica=Cerro el libro=

Yo: Por tu cara supongo que es algo bueno que sea un Evolzar?

Zafira: ¡Pero por supuesto! Del modo en que lo veas muchos estarán felices de ver la especie Evolzar de nuevo.=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba=

Yo: Supongo que estará bien pero… tu mirada no me gusta…

Zafira: ¿A qué te refieres?=Dijo inocente=

Yo: Precisamente esa.

Zafira: No se de que me hablas=Se puso de pie= Ven mi madre me pidió que nos acompañaras a cenar, también hay que decirle a Angie.

Yo: No habrá problema?

Zafira: Para nada… bueno mientras no venga mi padre creo que todo estará bien, pero descuida el no sale de su habitación y la sala de juntas, cuando sale es solo para ir en conjunto con otros guardias a las afueras del reino por asuntos diplomáticos.

Yo: ¿Tu padre es grandote?=Dijo un poco intimidado=

Zafira: ehhh…=Dijo un tanto tímida= Un poquito…

Yo: ¿Que tanto?

Ella tan solo señalo arriba y solo mire el techo el cual estaba a unos 5 metros de altura mas de donde yo estaba.

Yo: Ya enserio cuanto?

Zafira solo me vio con una cara un tanto seria y supuse que era asi de alto.

Yo: y… no nos podrán traer la comida?

Zafira: Me temo que esta vez no, pero ven mi madre quiere conocerte a ti y a Angie.

Justo asi como ella dijo fuimos a buscar a Angie, quien se encontraba en la habitación que nos habían dejado para nosotros, al entrar note que ella se encontraba leyendo un libro, Angie al notar nuestra presencia ella alzo la mirada para vernos pero parecía un poco mas calmada que la ves que la vi anteriormente, eso al menos era bastante bueno…

Angie: Ocurre algo?=Cerro el libro=

Zafira: Mi madre los invito a cenar con nosotras, ella quiere conocerlos a ambos.=Dijo amable= Nos acompañas?

Angie: N-No se si estaría bien…

Zafira: Claro que si.=Se acerco a la humana= Ven después de todo, la comida sabe mejor en compañía=Dijo mientras la ayudaba aponerse de pie=

Por lo que mire, solo note que Angie lo hacía más por sentirse forzada que por querer, trate de acompañarla y no pareció molestarle en lo mas mínimo, Zafira nos guio por los pasillos mientras le preguntaba a Angie como le había ido con Clear quien la había invitado a conocer la ciudad, en muchas de mis preguntas ella contestaba preguntas un poco secas o un tanto limitadas como "Bien" o solo asentía con la cabeza…Comenzaba a sentir pena por ella, se que ella suele ser alguien de corazón un poco "Débil" pero, es como todo… hay cosas que nos duelen a todos.

Yo: Angie…=Bajo la mirada para verla= No creo se sea bueno que te vea la Reina con esa cara…

Angie: =Suspiro levemente= lo se… Pero… Es solo que quiero regresar a casa…

No la culpaba, después de todo tiene hermanos y una muy buena cantidad de amigos y incluso eso me incluye también tengo amigos y bueno unos cuantos familiares pero ellos saben que se moverme por mi cuenta después de todo yo prácticamente conseguí el departamento para estar en la universidad.

Abría seguido vagando entre mis recuerdos de no ser porque una puerta alta nos impedía el paso, era de madera y muy bien decorada con bordes estilo imperiales, Zafira abrió levemente la puerta invitándonos a pasar en lo que parecía ser un gran comedor, en el cual pude distinguir una dragona alta de escamas blancas, la cual tenia con rasgos parecidos a los de Zafira, esta llevaba un vestido blanco el cual cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo este vestido era un tanto transparente, dejando ver un poco su busto y caderas.

Metaphys: Que bueno que nos acompañan.=Dijo amable= Por favor tomen asiento estoy completamente segura que les agradara la comida.

Hicimos caso a la petición de la dragona, la mesa era alargada para un total de diez personas, la mesa era rectangular, asi que no hubo problema con acomodarnos, estuve indeciso con quien sentarme si con Zafira o Angie pero creo que por esta vez será mejor estar con ella, después de todo la Reina ya nos había visto juntos asi que no habría problema… al tomar asiento escuche.

Metaphys: Y dime…=Miro al dragon= Desde hace cuanto que se conocen?

Yo: Eh, ¿se refiere a Zafira y yo o Angie y yo?

Metaphys: me refiero a ti y a mi hija. No recuerdo que ella me haiga hablado de usted.=Dijo mientras trataba de hacer memoria en una pose un tanto pensante, colocando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla=

Yo: Bueno…=Dijo un poco incomodo= Es curioso, llevamos mas o menos…

(Narración en tercera persona)

De noche a las afueras del palacio o castillo (Como gusten llamarle) casi a las afueras de la ciudad que rodeaba al castillo de los dragones, había una estación de trenes bastante grande, el cual tenia dos vías ferroviarias, las cuales parecían ser unas de regreso y otras de ida, en las vías que eran de ida se encontraba un tren hecho a base de cristal, de colores brillantes, el tipo de tren es un tanto parecido a los trenes bala del mundo humano pero eso no evito que tuviese una pequeña chimenea…

Zero quien acompañado de un total de cuatro dragones mas esperaban pacientes a que las puertas del tren se abrieran, Zero era el único que llevaba una armadura plateada, mientras que los demás una armadura un poco mas oscuras como un color gris un poco oscuro, uno de ellos llevaba una ballesta mientras que los otros llevaban al igual que Zero, cimitarras como armas.

Zero permanecía un tanto serio, pero pensante a la vez, tal parecía que no le cavia en la cabeza el que aquel dragon y Zafira fuesen pareja, en lo absoluto no podía asimilarlo por mucho que el quisiera, se podría decir que le tenia demasiado afecto a Zafira… trataba de encontrar una forma de al menos ella lo notase o que tan solo le diera mas atención pese a lo que hacia por ella… pero tras eso solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

Zero: Creo que tengo al menos mi oportunidad en los Duelos.=Dijo para sus adentros= después de todo…=Alzo la mirada al ver como una gran cantidad de vapor sala de debajo del tren= si realmente quiero estar con ella es justo que pelee por ella.

Las puertas del tren se deslizaron de lado dejando ver a una Alicornio algo alta de pelaje azul, un cuerno alargado y alas un poco grandes, ojos color azul Zafiro, lamentablemente no podía verse su cutie Marck dado que llevaba con ella un vestido de color rojo carmesí y una bufanda roja.

Alicornio: Vamos Ly, nos están esperando.=Dijo mientras volteaba a ver atrás de ella hacia la puerta=

Al poco tiempo una figura alargada bípeda se noto a dentro del tren, al salir a la escasa luz de la estación notaron a un humano el cual llevaba unos pantalones blancos, casi grises, una camisa de botones de manga larga la cual era cubierta por una capa la cual era de colores cafés y rojos con bordes dorados, el humano era de piel clara y ojos verdes esmeralda, en el llevaba unos anteojos rectangulares de cabellera rubia. Al notar a los dragones, Zero fue el primero en acercarse a ellos dos.

Zero: Que bueno que llegaron, por favor síganme los llevare a su respectiva habitación para su audiencia mañana con el rey.=Explico de manera amable=

Alicornio: Muchas gracias.

Zero: Descuide Reina Zafire, estoy seguro que disfrutara su estancia aquí. Por aquí por favor.

Los guardias estuvieron por delante de esta pareja la cual comenzó a hablar para si mismos.

Alicornio: ¿Qué sucede te noto distante?=Volteo a ver al humano= Lyandri…

Lyandri: No, es eso solo que tu reacción al recibir la carta fue un tanto… extraña.

Flash back.

En el imperio de Cristal, Zafire se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente, lo único que la hizo alzar la mirada fue la entrada de Lyandri quien en sus manos tenía una carta la cual estaba sellada con el símbolo de la familia real de los dragones.

Lyandri: Veo que te pille infraganti =Dijo divertido=

Zafire: Algo asi.=Rio levemente= ¿Que ocurre querido? ¿Una carta? ¿de quien?

Lyandri: Tu dímelo está dirigida hacia a ti.=Dijo entregándosela=

Usando su magia Zafire tomo la carta y la levito frente a ella para mirar al remitente, sin embargo miro que como firma en la carta decía "Burning Soul"

Zafire: ¿¡Burning Soul!?=Dijo enojada= ¡Ese sucio, pagano, arrogante, engreído, bélico, Dragonico, pedazo de Mier!

Fin del flash back.

Lyandri: Tengo la leve impresión de que ya se conocían antes.

Zafire: Si asi es…

Lyandri: Crees poder explicarme el porqué enojarte de esa manera? No es propio de ti.

Zafire: Cada palabra lo describe a la perfección… y se que te darás cuenta cuando lo conozcas, la última vez que estuve aquí en el reino de los dragones tenia a una esposa llamada Zepphra… ahora según me informaron, que hace unos años recién encontró otra pareja llamada creo que se llama Metaphys.

Lyandri: Si algo escuche por rumores… creo que tiene una hija con ella y que Zepphra había fallecido mucho antes de lo ocurrido en el imperio.

Zafire: Si tal vez fue por esa la razón que se volvió tan serio y muy directo.

No tardaron en llegar al castillo en donde Zero los guio hasta una habitación lo bastante grande para ambos, la cual consistía en una cama grande, una mesa de trabajo, un estante y dos puertas una de ellas era de crista la cual llevaba a un balcón mientras que la otra a un baño.

Zero: Le avisare al Rey de su llegada y les informare mañana para su encuentro con el.

Zafire: Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto la puerta atrás de ellos se cerro, Lyandri con un chasquido de sus dedos encendió un total de cuatro velas las cuales dos estaban en una mesa de noche al lado de la cama y otras dos en la mesa de trabajo. La Alicornio tan solo fue hasta la cama para descansar, por lo cual al estar frente a ella, tan solo se recostó mientras miraba detenidamente al humano el cual de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña libreta.

Zafire: Sigues muy adentrado en encontrar un nombre.=Dijo mientras una leve risilla salió de su boca= Tranquilo ya le encontraremos un nombre apropiado.

Lyandri: No veo nada de malo… además el significado en un nombre al menos de donde vengo es muy importante.=Explico mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama justo al lado de la Alicornio quien se enderezo un poco para mirar sobre el hombro del humano=

Zafire: Sabes, no era necesario que vinieras conmigo, pudiste haber ido con Kizan a tomar el dia libre.=Dijo mientras abrazaba por la espalda al humano=

Lyandri: Eso lo se…=Cerro la libreta y la coloco en la mesa a un lado de la cama=

Hecho esto Lyandri se acomodo para tener de frente a la Alicornio quien abrazaba al humano de manera cariñosa contra ella, el bípedo acaricio levemente el rostro de la yegua quien tan solo le sonrió de manera tierna. Poco después Zafire solo miro como el bípedo llevo una de sus manos hasta su vientre, la Alicornio tan solo se sonrojo levemente al tiempo que escucho al humano.

Lyandri: No me parece bien dejarte y menos en tu situación actual.=Acaricio el vientre de la Alicornio= Lo ultimo que quiero es que te pase algo.

Zafire: Entiendo querido… Gracias.=Le sonrió= Pero sabes… aun no me has dicho si lo que quieres es potro o potra.

Lyandri: Que sea sorpresa cuando llegue el dia, que dices amor?=Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la Alicornio=

Zafire: Me parece bien.

Fin del cap.

Se hacen a la idea?

Sabias que: Kisnara viene del Japones que significa "Lazos" además que el chiste " Palacio o castillo (como gusten llamaerle)" viene del fic Madre e hijo.


	13. Razon de ser

Nota del autor: Que dijeron este ya mando a la verno la historia XD POS NO ..I..

La madre de Zafira era muy buena eh… Dragona… creo que para este punto referirme a ella como persona no creo que sea conveniente, pude que tomen a mal esa palabra, la conversación no fue para mas, ella sabía que preguntas hacer para no incomodarnos tanto a mi como a Angie, sin embargo hubo un pequeño problemita y ese problema se noto creo que por mi culpa en cierta forma, les explicare por qué…

Digamos que hay cierta diferencia entre un dragon de verdad y uno que fue "cambiado" a base de las formas que me explico Zafira… primera cosa que me delato fue el no poder usar mi llama y esto se debió a que, Metaphys solo me pidió amablemente conocer el "Color" de mi llama, no entendía muy bien a que se refirió con esto tengo entendido que el fuego es o rojo, amarillo, azul o verde y ese último me toco cuando estaba quemando cartones con Gas.

Eventualmente como pidió esta dragona blanca, yo torpemente intente soplar para escupir fuego, mas sin embargo lo único que pude sacar fue humo negro, esta dragona tan solo rio levemente al igual que Zafira, pero eso no evito que también Angie se burlara de este problema yo sabia que hacer fuego es sumamente difícil… ya lo intente…

Metaphys: Jajaja=Rio levemente= he llegado a conocer dragones que carecen de su llama, pero es porque ya están viejos, tu por otro lado estas joven y no puedes hacerlo.=

Yo: Es mas difícil de lo que parece=Agacho su cabeza apenado al escuchar la risa de las tres mujeres=

Metaphys: Quizás para un recién nacido pero tu querido=Dijo algo divertida mientras reía= ya estas grande como para no poder usar tu fuego…=Suspiro levemente para tranquilizarse de las risas=

Angie: a todo esto ¿porque la necesidad de conocer el color de su llama? =Pregunto curiosa mientras movía de lado su plato vacío=

Zafira: con respecto a eso… creo que sabrás que existen diferentes colores en cuando al Aura espiritual se refiere o el alma como otros le llaman.=Dijo llamando la atención de la humana=

Angie: Si… creo haber escuchado algo relacionado.

Yo: Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Metaphys: Mucho, veras según el color de tu llama es el color que tiene tu alma o Aura, esto nos puede dar una pequeña pista de cómo eres en realidad… se podría decir que nos ayudaría a conocerte un poco mejor… pero ahora al notar este extraño patrón…=Dijo algo pensante=

Zafire: ¿Madre?=Dijo algo preocupada=

Metaphys: me causa curiosidad el hecho que no puedas usar tu flama… tomando en cuenta que cuando alguna otra raza llega a tomar forma dragonica, solo toman la forma de un dragón terrestre además de no saber usar su llama.

Sip… esta Reyna si era lista, es eso o poner atención a los detalles como estos, no fue para mas sus sospechas eran sumamente correctas, y tanto yo como Zafira nos poníamos nerviosos por este hecho.

Metaphys: =Miro a la humana= Desde hace cuanto que se conocen ustedes dos?

Angie: Eh bueno…=Volteo a ver a su compañero quien tan solo se encogió de hombros=

En este punto no esperaba esta clase de situación de hecho… creo que esto se vendrá abajo tarde o temprano.

Angie: prácticamente el y yo…

¿?: Alteza=Se escucho una voz masculina=

Salvado por un dragón… vendita mi suerte.

Guardia: Vine a informarle de la llegada de la Reyna Zafire, Su majestad.

Metaphys: Muchas gracias=Se puso de pie= Creo que seguiremos con esta conversación después, porque no van a descansar… yo tengo que ir a hablar con nuestra invitada.

Los tres terminamos diciendo que si prácticamente con nuestro silencio, como dicen el que calla otorga… sin embargo lo siguiente que paso fue al tener que separarnos, Angie y Zafira tomarían corredores diferentes para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones… y lo malo era que yo estaba en medio de ambas chicas quienes no apartaban la mirada como si esperasen a que yo decidiera con quien ir… asi que pensé en algo un tanto… Malo de hecho y creo que ustedes lo habrán hecho alguna vez en su vida…

Yo: Que pases buenas noches Zafira…=Dijo poniéndose al lado de Angie=

Zafira: Los veré mañana. Después de todo tengo unos lugares que quiero mostrarles.=Dijo mientras se despedía amablemente=

No me parecía un tanto justo dejar que Angie fuera sola a la habitación, creo que por muy obvias razones…

Angie: Sabes…=Siguió al dragón= No era necesario que durmieras conmigo… se nota que prefieres estar con ella.=Dijo un tanto indiferente=

Yo: Si mal no recuerdo la habitación es de ambos que no?=Ante esto la humana no dijo nada= Oye no tienes que actuar de manera agresiva cada vez que ella esta cercas… Además no es conmigo con quien estas enfadada.

Angie: Tan solo quiero irme lo mas rápido que pueda de aquí… me estoy cansando de esto… llevamos varios días fuera de casa.

Yo: Lo se de primera mano, pero hasta que Zafira…

Angie: Ese es el problema, como saber que ella realmente esta buscando ese hechizo para regresarnos a nuestras casas… Como saber que ella lo único que quiere es mantenernos aquí para pasar mas tiempo contigo.=Dijo con cierto desprecio=

Tercera persona.

En una esquina de los pasillos estaba una figura oscura la cual prestaba suma atención a la platica de estos dos… por lo visto esta figura parecía un tanto curiosa a la platica de ambos.

Angie: Además ya pensaste en que va a pasar si la reina o el rey se entera de que no eres precisamente un dragón como ellos? Si no un humano como yo… Te has puesto a pensar eso?=Dijo algo preocupada=

Dragón: En mas de una ocasión Angie, pero también ¿que puedo hacer?...

Angie: Terminar con esa dragona es muy buena opción, tarde o temprano regresaremos a nuestro mundo y no creo que quieras quedarte aquí. Y dudo que ella tampoco quiera dejar su hogar… tienes que… medio mes de conocerla?

Dragón: un poco mas…=Dijo ajustando con los dedos índice y gordo=

Angie: ¿Que es lo que le ves a ella?... te pregunto porque vi tu nombre en la lista de los participantes para esos malditos duelos para la mano de ella.

Dragón: =Miro detenidamente a la humana por unos segundos y después dijo= Me sentí muy correspondido con ella, eso es lo que veo en ella…

Angie: No lo creo no eres muy inocente que digamos…=Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación=

Dragón: A qué viene eso?

Primera persona.

Mi respuesta fue respondida por un portazo de la puerta, haciendo que me golpeara con la nariz… era mas que obvio que estaba mas que molesta con Zafira de lo que yo creía, no puedo hacer mucho por ella tal y como dijo mi tocayo… si esta molesta mejor aléjate de esta. Y le tomare la palabra lo ultimo que quiero es amanecer amordazado por Angie que por cierto lo hicieron una vez que fue mi cumpleaños y fue secuestro… bueno exagero pero el mantenerme a dentro de un auto con sogas yo lo veo de ese modo.

Yo: Diablos…=Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza= ¿Enserio no vas a abrir?=Dijo mientras tocaba levemente la puerta= ¿Angie?... me voy a ir…=Dijo dando unos pasos en falso= Me estoy yendo… me estoy alejandooo…

Y asi me doy cuenta que no le importe mucho pues no me abrió la puerta pese a mi intento de hacer que la abriera… Opte por ir con Zafira, que otro lugar me quedaba? Lo ultimo que quiero es dormir en el suelo y creo que esa era la idea de Angie que yo durmiera en el suelo. Creo que lo ve de una forma muy curiosa de hacerme "Escarmentar" en lo personal se comporta como una niña que no tiene lo que quiere…

Yo: No entiendo que le veían Orlando y Johnny…=Se dio media vuelta y se fue=

No obstante podría haber estado en un peor lugar… No tenia muchas opciones del momento… tan solo esperar al dia de mañana, en el camino me tope con un grupo de guardias dragones estos no notaron mi presencia tan solo iban en cuadrilla hasta una puerta grande en la cual tenia símbolos medievales como espadas y escudos en ella, mi curiosidad me decía ve a escuchar, pero mi sentido común humano decía olvídalo y tal y como encuentro soluciones decidi hacer nada y seguir mi camino, que tanto podrían estar hablando?

Al legar a la puerta de la habitación de Zafira, toque tres veces con la esperanza de que ella me abriera la puerta, y así fue, lo único que llevaba puesto era tan solo una bata que cubría todo su cuerpo era un tanto transparente al alzar la mirada ella dijo.

Zafira: ¿Se enojó verdad?

Yo: Seep… Crees que pueda?

Zafira: Adelante=Sonrio amigable= En lo que a mi concierne no debería estar enojada por que tu estés conmigo, quiero decir… ¿Es acaso malo que uno de su especie este con otra?=Dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar entrar al dragon=

Yo: La verdad es que si.=Entro a la habitación= las cosas son muy diferentes allá.

Zafira: eso lo se…

Yo: Ademas… ahí otro detalle que quería consultarte.

Zafira: claro.=Tomo asiento en un sillón frente al dragon= ¿De que se trata?=Dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas=

Yo: veras, ¿Crees que será posible que puedas regresar a Angie? Por mi parte de no hay problema alguno, dudo que si quiera mi padre note que no estoy de aquí en dos meses pero ella por otra parte es un caso completamente diferente.

Zafira: Ya veo… Con respecto a lo que me pides no debe ser difícil… te acuerdas de aquella esfera la cual viste el primer dia que nos conocimos?

Yo: Una que flotaba verdad?

Zafira: Así es, le pedi a mi madre unos materiales y no los tendrá hasta después de unos días mas… entre ellas algunas gemas espéciale.

Yo: Vale…una última cosa Zafi.=Dijo poniéndose frente a ella=

Zafira: ¿Si?=Dijo un tanto curiosa mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza de lazo=

Yo: Aquí entre nos…=Dijo un tanto divertido mientras se inclinaba un poco para estar a la altura de la dragona quien estaba sentada= Me agrado bastante que Angie no quisiera que durmiera con ella.=Dijo mientras le susurraba al oído de la dragona=

Zafira: Jhmp jhmp…=Rio levemente= Me hago a la idea del porque.=Dijo mientras incitaba al dragón a acercarse hacia ella con un ademan de su mano de manera coqueta= Solo que esta vez…=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello una vez que lo tubo a alcance= ¿Seré yo quien lleve el ritmo esta bien?

Su linda mirada me hipnotizaba, tan solo me dejaba llevar por sus suaves caricias las cuales eran inteligentes pues conforme lo hacia ella lograba quitarme gran parte de la armadura, tan pronto la tuve cercas lo primero que hice fue plantarle un suave beso, el cual ella correspondió de manera tierna mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus manos, pase mis manos alrededor de su cintura solo para cargarla y llevarla hasta la cama, era curioso ella no pesaba tanto como yo esperaba, de hecho mucho mas liguera de lo que pude imaginarme. Estaba a nada de decirle con exactitud cuánto pesaba pero… decidí mandar por la borda esa pregunta y seguir con nuestra faena.

Al igual que la otra noche… comencé a sentir levemente punzadas que me incitaban a hacerlo con mas rapidez pero apenas paso esto Zafira coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla, al poco tiempo ella puso un poco de fuerza para acercarme a ella para que la mirara y dijo.

Zafira:=Sonrió= Relájate, solo deja que pase lentamente esta bien?

Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que ella bajo una de sus manos a mi cintura solo para quitarme el resto de la armadura, intente hacer lo que ella dijo pero… mientras mas la miraba y la olía… me era casi imposible cumplir con lo que ella me pidió.

Intente primero en calmar mi respiración y eso parecía funcionar bastante bien, comencé a quitarle la bata que Zafira llevaba encima suyo, apenas hacerlo solo sentí algo en mi entrepierna, cuando baje la mirada note que Zafira tenia mi miembro en una de sus manos acariciándolo lentamente, desde la base hasta la punta.

Zafira: Tranquilo… Vas muy bien, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir justo tal y como vas.

Pose mis manos sobre la cama mientras trataba de aguantar este impulso empuñaba las manos con fuerza mientras trataba de calmarme, sin embargo conforme ella seguía frotando mi miembro, sentía que yo estaba a nada de explotar y simplemente dejarme llevar por el primer pensamiento que cruzara mi cabeza… sin embargo con forme seguía, logre a acostumbrarme un poco y sentía cada vez menos el deceo de hacer esto de manera rápida, deje salir un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que sentí que justo en mi cintura se cruzaron las piernas de Zafira aferrándose a mi con algo de fuerza al igual que su cola.

Mire detenidamente a Zafira y por lo visto parecía que estaba mas impaciente que yo, sentía que mi miembro estaba completamente erecto, al poco tiempo Zafira comenzó a poner un poco de fuerza en sus piernas solo para acercarme a ella, no me fue difícil acomodarme para tener mi miembro en su entrada solo para que ella me dijera en que momento entrar pero era como aquella vez… era muy apretado tomando en cuenta mi tamaño, ella hizo una pequeña mueca no de disgusto o de incomodidad, si no de placer, ella me tomo de la espalda y me abrazo con fuerza al tiempo que me susurraba al oído "E-Entra despacio"

Hice caso a su petición, y comencé a empujar despacio pero volvió esa punzada la cual me pedía a gritos entrar de golpe solo para sentí aquel placer que iba en aumento, una vez que mi miembro entro por completo, trate de no moverme para dejar que ella se acostumbrara un poco. Tras un par de minutos comencé a moverme, al principio sacando casi por completo mi miembro solo dejando la cabeza dentro, solo para volver a meterla por completo, esto en repetidas ocaciones hasta recibir una pequeña regañía de ella, una vez que comenzaba a ir a un ritmo un poco acelerado.

Zafira: D-Despacio.=Dijo un poco disgustada= No eres el único que quiere disfrutarlo.

Entendía el porque me lo decía, por lo cual comencé a calmar el ritmo de los embates, sin embargo en muchas ocasiones volvía a acelerar el ritmo por lo mismo… la simple sensación de sentir el placer era algo que no quería que parara… sin embargo para este punto tal parecía que ella se había acostumbrado un poco a mi tamaño pues conforme la embestía lograba escuchar leves gemidos que marcaban su clara excitación la cual iba en aumento conforme pasábamos el tiempo.

Eventualmente mis embates eran rápidos, tenia las ganas de tan solo terminar y por mas que lo trataba no lo lograba, conforme seguía, decidí darme por un momento gusto con sus senos, al principio acariciándolos y luego como si quisiera simplemente exprimirlos pero tratando de no llegar al grado de lastimarla, comencé a jugar también con sus pezones poniéndolos en mi boca y chumándolos, con esto solo logre sacarle un leve grito de sorpresa a la dragona quien tenia una respiración agitada, los embates seguían al igual que mi gusto, termine por tomarla por la espalda y cargarla mientras le seguía penetrándola lo mas rápido que podía, al no escuchar queja supuse que podía continuar y así fue…

Estaba a nada de terminar cuando sentí que el interior de Zafira me apretó con fuerza al tiempo que ella dejo salir un leve suspiro de alivio al tiempo que la fuerza que tenía en mi cintura por sus piernas se perdía rápidamente, sentí como mi miembro comenzó a palpitar fuertemente dentro de ella, la abrace con fuerza mientras sentía como aquella ola de placer recorría todo mi cuerpo, viniéndome en una gran cantidad dentro de Zafira, casi sentía que aquella corrida no terminaba hasta que después de unos segundos termino…

Termine recostándome de espaldas en la cama con Zafira sobre de mi respirando de manera agitada con una notoria sonrisa de Satisfacción en su rostro, ella levanto un poco la mirada para verme y luego dijo.

Zafira: =Sonrio= Listo para la segunda ronda?

Yo: ¿¡Eh!?=Dijo sorprendido=

A la mañana siguiente.

(Narración en tercera persona)

El día comenzó muy prometedor, una cierta cantidad de dragones comenzaban a acercarse al palacio, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaba un pergamino en el cual se hacia valida su participación en los duelos entre dragones, este grupo de dragones estaba compuesto por algunos dragones terrestres (en su mayoría) había una carpa en la cual se encontraba un dragon con alas rojizas y escamas moradas, este llevaba una espada bastarda en su espalda. Esta dragon estaba sentado en una silla mientras frente a el había un escritorio en el cual tenia un par de pergaminos, un tintero y una pluma.

Este dragon alzo la mirada hacia el frente suyo y miro a una dragona, la cual llevaba una pechera, una hombrera del lado derecho y una Espada alargada en su cintura.

Dragon: Eh…=Dijo un tanto incomodo= Las reglas no dicen nada conque una Dragona "No" participe pero… ¿Si sabes que el duelo se hará por tener la mano de la princesa verdad?

Dragona: Lo se.=Dijo poniendo su pergamino en la mesa= Deseo participar.

Dragon: Vale…=Tomo el pargamino= aquí están todos tus datos verdad?=Ella asintió= Bien…=Se puso de pie=

Con una voz algo fuerte y firme miro a los participantes y dijo

Dragon: ¡El evento se llevara acabo mañana por la mañana en el estadio Sixa no falten!

Dicho esto todos y cada uno de los dragones se dispersaron, pero algunos que tenían halas como la dragona con la que el había hablado se fueron volando del lugar.

Dragon: =Tomo los pergaminos que estaban en la mesa= A cada quien con sus gustos extraños… Tendremos que acomodar las reglas para casos como este…=Tomo un libro grande en el cual decía "Rules"= Teniente recojan todo y preparen el estadio Sixa. Y díganle al rey que ya están todos los participantes en la ciudad.

Adentro del castillo en una sala bastante grande, había grandes ventanas las cuales dejaban pasar la luz del sol, solo había una puerta en esta sala y era por la cual se entraba y salía, dentro de esta sala se encontraba aquel dragon Rojizo alto, el cual en esta ocasión llevaba una armadura puesta, su casco posaba en lo que parecía ser una mesa el cual tenia tan solo un plato de comida, al lado de este casco estaba una espada alargada con su funda la cual estaba recargada contra la mesa. Con algo de pesadez este dragon tomo asiento en una silla que fue hecha para el… al estar sentado tan solo dejo salir un largo suspiro.

Poco tiempo después la puerta que daba paso a esa sala se abrió de par en par dejando ver aun dragon blanco de la guardia dragonica, el cual venia acompañado de dos criaturas, una Alicornio de color Azul y un humano el cual llevaba su característico traje consigo y sus lentes rectangulares.

Dragón: Señor…=Se inclinó levemente= Aquí esta Zafire Herth…

¿?: Gracias puedes retirarte.

Dicho esto aquel dragon se fue dejando tanto a los invitados como al rey de los dragones solos, la puerta termino cerrándose de tras de ellos…

¿?: Cuanto tiempo Zafire…=Sonrio levemente= Me sorprende que los años no te afecten tanto como esperaba.

Zafire: a mi me sorprende ver que a pesar de todas las guerras entre dragones que tú has protagonizado no hayas muerto… ¿Cómo esta Metaphys?

¿?: Bastante bien eh de admitir…

Zafire: ¿es eso o te ha estado apretando la correa por lo que he oído?=Arqueo una ceja=

¿?: Jhmp… Tiende a ponerse su carácter.=Miro detenidamente al humano= Su comprometido si mal no he escuchado de la boda que hubo en Canterlot no es cierto?

Zafire: =Asintió con la cabeza= Asi es.

Lyandri: puedo notar que se llevan bastante bien.=Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo mientras reía levemente= Me llamo Lyandri, Señor Burning Soul.

Burning Soul: Nunca voy a entender tus gustos Zafire…=Se llevo una mano a la cara mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus dedos, al poco tiempo el dragon se puso de pie y dijo= pero bueno creo que te interesa saber el porque te he llamado.

Zafire: En la carta no especificabas el porque… Pero has de estar muy desesperado como para mandarme a llamar.=Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el dragón seguido por Lyandri=

Burning Soul: Bueno… la situación es esta, mañana se harán duelos por la mano de mi hija Zafira.

Zafire: Y… ¿quién te dijo que podías ponerle mi nombre?

Burning Soul: Jajaja, Yo no se lo puse… lo eligió Metaphys no yo. Pero continuando, sabras lo que se hacen en los duelos no?

Lyandri: Tengo entendido que en las justas de caballeros, montaban caballos y se golpeaban con las lanzas y el que quedara de pie quedaba en la siguiente ronda… es algo parecido?

Burning Soul: Mas o menos… Lamentablemente yo no podré estar presente para este evento, ocurrió un problema en las costas del mar de Atlas, y estoy casi seguro que es a causa del clan de los dragones acuáticos… y quisiera que tu Zafira fueras quien me represente y lleves a cabo el evento de los duelos hasta que regrese.=Pidió amablemente=

Zafire: y tu esposa no podría hacer este…=La interrumpió=

Burning Soul: Ella me acompañara a las costas de Atlas, esta interesada en hacer un dialogo con el líder de los dragones acuáticos… =Suspiro levemente= Otra vez.=Tomo su espada=

Zafire: ¿Porque no dejar que tu hija socialice y conozca a alguien en especial?

Burning Soul: Porque no quiero que este con el primer pelele que se le cruce en frente de ella y tengo miedo de pensar que eso ha hecho… al menos asi estará con alguien que se sepa defender.

Lyandri: Eso es bastante razonable.=Apoyo al dragon=

Zafire: ¡Ly!=Volteo a verlo=

Lyandri: ¿Qué?=Dijo extrañado=En lo que a mi concierne haría lo mismo si fuese mi hija, tampoco me gustaría que estuviese con el primer idiota que mira.

Burning Soul: Bueno… ¿podrías hacerme ese favor Zafire?

Lyandri: No veo porque n…=Fue interrumpido al tiempo que miro un casco el cual le tapo la boca=

Zafire: Y ¿que estaríamos ganando nosotros a cambio de eso?

Burning Soul: Si mal no recuerdo… anteriormente nuestros acuerdos comerciales en la antigüedad tuvieron unas… Dificultades, ya que en ese entonces muchos de los clanes de los dragones no estaban unidos…=Explico seriamente= y como sabran en ese entonces, había muchos problemas tanto en el reino como en los reinos vecinos en especial el tuyo.

Zafire: Continua=Dijo un poco interesada=

Burning Soul: Si llevas a cabo esto podremos retomar aquellos acuerdos comerciales, en muchos aspectos tu ganarías tomando en cuenta que el cristal el cual abunda en tu reino es basto además… ayudarías mucho a tu economía.

Zafire: eso podríamos hacerlo sin la necesidad en la que te encuentras…

Burning Soul: Vale, Vale… les da… Les daré la al…=Dijo con algo de dificultad=

Zafire: ¿Siii?=Dijo curiosa=

Burning Soul: Dame un minute…

Dicho esto el dragon dio media vuelta tomo el casco en sus manos y poniendo su hocico en el solo dio un gran grito al tiempo que su cola tolo destrozo la mesa que estaba aun lado de el haciendo que el suelo temblara un poco… tras ese pequeño berrinche, el dragon volteo a ver a la Alicornio y un poco mas calmado dijo.

Burning Soul: Ya estoy bien…=Suspiro un poco= Aceptare tu propuesta de la Alianza.

Zafire: =Sonrio= ¿enserio Burning?=El dragon asintió=

Burning Soul: Normalmente es muy difícil hacer que un dragón entre a territorio del Imperio o Equestre tomando en cuenta el papeleo burocrático mas que nada… ¿entonces?

Zafire: =Sonrió alegre= Pierde cuidado querido, pero… insisto creo que deberías dejar que tu hija escoja.

Burning Soul: Cuando tengas uno has tú lo que quieras. Me preocupo por ella es todo.

Lyandri:=Rodo los ojos mientras reía divertido= No falta mucho.

Burning Soul: Bueno…=se coloco el casco= Me tengo que retirar, te encargo mucho el evento Zafire, llegare un poco antes de las finales del Evento.=Camino hasta la puerta= la servidumbre del castillo ya saben que ustedes estarán momentáneamente a cargo del lugar.

Lyandri: Me gustaría conocer a su hija. Si es posible.

Burning Soul: jhmp… creo que debe de estar con uno de sus amigos que llegaron hace unos días… pero quizás en el comedor, normalmente ha estas horas se sirve el Almuerzo=Dijo mientras miraba un reloj de péndulo.=

Zafire: al menos pensaste si realmente a tu hija le gustara estar con quien gane el evento de los duelos?

Burning Soul: en repetidas ocasiones… pero algo me dice que ganara el indicado para ella.=Fue esta la puerta= los veré en unos días.=Dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par con sus garras=

Tanto la Alicornio como el humano se miraron un momento…

Lyandri: Y… Realmente fue tu amigo anteriormente?

Zafire: Asi nos llevamos el y yo…=Miro de forma coqueta al humano= ¿Celoso?

Lyandri: Nada que ver Zafi.

Zafire: pero… Me agrada ver que este de mejor humor, normalmente es mas severo. Creo que fue el hecho de verme=Dijo divertida= nuevamente.

Lyandri: No lo dudo=Dijo colocando su mano alrededor del cuello de la Alcornio= Ya que el menciono que a estas horas se sirve el almuerzo…

Zafire: ¿Primero tu estomago verdad?=Dijo mientras lo miraba=

Lyandri: Si no me quieres acompañar comprendo muy bien. Pero…=Acto seguido cargo a la alicornio en brazos, quien tan solo se miro sorprendida al ver al humano hacer esto= Quisiera invitarte a comer en un restaurante que me llamo la atención.

Zafire: ¿Me estas pidiendo que vallamos o me estas secuestrando?

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Un poco de ambas=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla=

Zafire: Entonces vamos.

(PRIMERA PERSONA)

Actualmente me encuentro en la habitación de Angie, con Zafire y una dragona llamada Clear, quien curiosamente tiene alas con plumas. Estas dos dragonas en muchos aspectos querían… como decirlo… Darle una mano… por asi decirlo.

Zafire: Hummm…=Miro detenidamente a la humana la cual llevaba un vestido un tanto ajustado= Sigo diciendo creo que si te ponemos un escote te resaltaría el busto.=Dijo mientras quedaba pensante=

Por mi parte estaba sentado.

Clear: además de resaltarte mucho más tu cintura… si mejor pongámosle el escote.

Angie: ¿¡Que!?

Media hora después.

Angie: No… Puedo respirar bien con esto…=Dijo un poco ahogada=

Clear: Te acostumbraras, o lo hará tu cuerpo.

Angie: Tu usaste esto?=Miro a Zafira=

Zafira: Para nada, hago un poco de ejercicio y lo demás es cuestión del cuerpo.=Sonrió amigable= Envidia querida?=Dijo mirándola de manera maliciosa haciendo que Angie tan solo se sonrojara y volteara a otro lado= Jajaja, Me lo imaginaba.

Clear: Bueno ya que estas un poco mas presentable Angie, ahora si vamos a Comer te quiero presentar un restaurante muy bueno.

Cada una de ellas llevaba un vestido un tanto ajustado al cuerpo de cada una, sin embargo lo único que cambiaba era el color, Zafira llevaba un vestido de color blanco, Clear, de un color verde claro, y Angie un vestido Rojo… el lugar del cual hablaba Clear era un Restaurante un tanto particular, este se encontraba en la zona media del reino casi llegando a la estación de trenes este restaurante, tenia mesas a fuera al igual que sillas, dentro suponía que era como cualquier restaurante, yo tenía ganas de entrar, pero Clear y Zafira tomaron asiento en las sillas que se encontraban afuera del restaurante, eventualmente después de unos minutos después de haber tomado asiento, salio un mesero el cual de hecho era un grifo un poco alto.

No le costó trabajo tomarnos las ordenes, sin embargo algo había en este grifo… pues al poco tiempo Angie Dijo.

Angie: Te puedo un vaso con agua?

Grifo: Claro que si…=Dijo amable mientras miraba detenidamente a la humana con una sonrisa, al poco tiempo Angie se dio cuenta que el grifo seguía mirando a la humana=

Angie: Ya capto…=Miro el nombre del restaurante=¿Me traes un vaso con agua?

Grifo: Enseguida=Se retiró=

Pero lo curioso era que arriba en este restaurante decía "El literario"

Fin del cap

Nota del autor: Lamento la tardanza, pero hice el cap un poco largo para compensar n.n además del ya característico humor que tengo… Para terminar

SABIAS QUE: el nombre de Zafire y Zafira nacieron a base del gusto del autor por la película del Titanic, en el cual pocas veces se habla del Corazon de Zafiro o el corazón del mar? Eh ahí por qué el gusto de esos nombres. n_n


	14. Despedida

Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el restaurante, normalmente platicando de cualquier tema que nos venia en la mente, pero casi siempre hablábamos solo Angie y yo, y terminábamos en temas relacionados con la universidad, prácticamente entre ella y yo, Zafira y Clear pasaron a ser de segundo plano mientras platicábamos olvidándonos por unos momentos del lugar en el cual estábamos. Pero eventualmente llego el momento en que una de ellas (Clear) se introdujo en la plática pasando a otro tema un poco más genérico para platicar los cuatro.

Clear: ¿Por cierto alguien ha visto a Zero?

Zafira: Ahora que lo mencionas… no, creo que debe de estar preparando el estadio para los duelos de mañana.

Angie: De que tratan esos duelos? Eh estado escuchando platicas de eso por todos lados.=Dijo algo curiosa=

Clear: Veras…=Dijo la dragona verde= aquí la princesa, en este caso Zafira, se le "conseguirá marido" a base de duelos, en los cuales solo el vencedor podrá tener el privilegio de cazarse con ella.

Angie: No muy diferente a la era medieval.=Miro al dragon blanco=

Yo: Solo que allá se usaba escudo y lanza para empalarse unos a otros.=Explico= Como la recreación que hicimos en el la quinta mezquita=Dijo divertido= Ah cierto tu no estabas.=Rio=

Angie: Yo pensaba que tu podías tener una relación libre=Dijo mirando con desaprobación al dragon blanco quien tan solo se encogió de hombros=

Zafira: ojala fuera de ese modo…=Dijo un tanto deprimida= Mi padre tiene muy marcada la cultura dragonica… mas que nada por mi abuelo.

Yo: Lo mencionaste anteriormente… aun vive?

Zafira: No, el falleció años atrás. El al igual que mi padre era estricto. Pero por las historias que contaba mi madre… creo que un poco peor. Y creo que menciono algo de tener la mano pesada.

Yo: Me hago la idea=Dijo sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza= y se bien a lo que se refiere con eso.

Clear: Pero dejando eso de lado…=Miro al dragon blanco= Mire tu nombre en la lista de los participantes.=Miro al dragon blanco con algo de interés= ¿sabes pelear al menos?

Claramente lo que paso fue que la mirada de Angie fue un poco mas severa que antes, claramente marcando desaprobación total a esto… y estoy casi seguro que sus replicas eran detenidas porque había muchos espectadores y a ella no le gustaba hacer una escena. Pero con su simple mirada me podía decir todas las blasfemias y majaderías que quisiera.

Yo: No se usar una lanza pero… jugaba a las espadas de chico con mi hermano… con un par de palos que encontrábamos tirados=Dijo divertido mientras recordaba aquellos añorados recuerdos=

Clear: Es un chiste verdad?

Yo: No, es verdad… pero respondiendo seriamente a tu pregunta, si, se pelear… unos amigos y yo entramos a diversos cursos de artes marciales, éramos muy… buscapleitos, y bueno era una forma divertida de "Ejercitarnos".

Angie: Nunca mencionaste algo parecido.

Yo: UFF esto paso en mi pueblo no en la ciudad mi amiguita… pero les parece si comemos?=Dijo un tanto inquiero pues desde hace quince minutos que la comida estaba cérvida=

(Narración en tercera persona)

Eventualmente el dia fue pasando, el resto de la tarde este cuarteto paso el tiempo recorriendo los demás lugares de la gran ciudad de los dragones, al principio pasando por las plazas locales, después por las zonas comerciales… sin embargo algo que llamo la atención de este cuarteto fue mirar a una curiosa pareja en un restaurante, era el restaurante que habíamos visitado Zafira y yo, lo extraño era que esta pareja estaba conformada par una poni un tanto alta, este llevaba cuernos y alas desconozco la raza ya que solo conozco a pegasos y unicornios pero no una combinada, era una poni de color azul en muchos aspectos, tanto pelaje como cola y crin, justo al lado de ella se encontraba alguien que realmente me sorprendió y no solo a mi si no también a Angie y a Zafira, era otro humano alto, de mi estatura de hecho, llevaba un traje que me recuerda de algún juego en particular… pero… no me acuerdo pero se que lo he visto en algún lado. Este humano llevaba una túnica larga con una capa de colores cafés, rojos y dorados en los bordes, unos lentes rectangulares, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Solo observamos como esta pareja entraba al restaurante…

Angie: ah… c-creí que no había humanos aquí…=Dijo sorprendida al mirar como la puerta del restaurante se cerraba=

Zafira: No los hay…

Pese a tener nuestras dudas sobre esta pareja, tratamos de seguir disfrutando aquella tarde, pero Angie aun seguía en muchos aspectos adepta a saber un poco sobre este humano que habíamos visto. No la culpo pero en lo que ami concierne tiene que hacerse cuando sea un momento un poco mas "Neutral" no cuando alguien esta con otra persona que en este caso seria una poni. Ademas de que me preocupo en criticar… el esta con una Poni, yo con una dragona prácticamente tenemos algo en común.

(Narración en tercera persona)

Dentro de aquel restaurante, Zafire y Lyandri habían tomado asiento en una de las mesas que estaban cercas de las ventanas, un minotauro tomo sus pedidos y procedió a retirarse sin el mayor apuro, pese a ser casi los únicos en el restaurante había unos cuantos comensales los cuales, miraban con curiosidad a esta pareja, sin embargo ellos muy poco les importaba esto pues no era la primera vez que tenían esta clase de atención.

Zafire: Lo admito si es bonito el restaurante.

Lyandri: Te dije que te gustaría.=Dijo al tiempo que ponía a un lado la carta del menú= Pero hay otro detallito que quisiera discutir.

Zafire: Es con relación a lo del evento de Soul?

Lyandri: No esto es punto y aparte de eso… Aun que si me gustaría ver como se llevara a cabo el evento,=Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos= Pero me desvié de lo principal.

Zafire: Entonces cuéntame=Dijo mientras colocaba sus pesuñas sobre la mesa mirando con algo de atención a Lyandri=

Lyandri: Ayer en la noche, me topé con la plática de dos amigos… Humanos por lo que pude escuchar y comprender.=Ante esto Zafire solo mostro mas interés pero con algo de sorpresa=

Zafire: ¿Serán otros magos?

Lyandri:=Negó con la cabeza= No… Tal parece ser que la princesa en cuestión que es tu tocaya. Ya mantiene o trata de mantener una relación en particular con un humano, el cual fue convertido en dragon…

Zafire: Pero eso no explica por qué esos dos humanos están aquí.

Lyandri: yo tampoco tengo la respuesta…=Demostró pensante= O Zafira viajo a un mundo humano, o este humano llego a este mundo por otros medios.=Rio levemente= Pero tal parece que este humano esta bastante interesado con la princesa dragona. Ya que se registró para los duelos de mañana.

Zafire: ¿Escuchaste algo mas?

Lyandri: Si, la amiguita del dragon desea irse lo más rápido de este mundo, quizás pueda ayudarla… Me preocupa el hecho que hayan llegado aquí y no sepan como transcurre el tiempo en su mundo, como aquí pueden pasar días alla pueden pasar horas, semanas, meses, incluso años.

Zafire: Comprendo Ly… ¿Pero crees que el chico quiera regresar a su mundo?

Lyandri: Creo que ambos están lo bastante grandes como para tomar sus propias decisiones… SI quiere quedarse que lo haga…=Hizo un pequeño ademan con su mano al tiempo que ponía su otra mano en la mesa= pero si lo hará al menos que se reporte con sus familiares y amigos.

Zafire:=Sonrio= El querer ser padre te ha hecho que maduraras mucho Querido.=Coloco su pesuña arriba de la mano del humano=

Lyandri:=Rio levemente= Supongo que tienes razón.

El minotauro que había tomado los pedidos de ambos había llegado con dos charolas en las cuales tenia los encargos de la pareja, este tan solo dejo las cosas sobre la mesa al igual que dos copas y una botella de vino, hecho esto el minotauro se retiro dejando a la pareja sola.

Zafire: No entiendo tu gusto por el vino Ly…=Dijo mirando como la botella de vino levitaba levemente llenando ambas copas hasta el tope=

Lyandri: Es lo que mas me gusta, eso y la uva…=Razono un poco= Quizás abra mi propio viñedo. ¿Que opinas?

Zafire: Sabes que te apoyare en todo Ly, y mas cuando se trata de proyectos como ese=Le sonrio amigablemente= Ademas, un poco de licor para el comercio del imperio no caería nada mal.

Lyandri: Jajaja, ante todo el imperio ¿no?

Zafire: Nunca mas Ly… Una vez casi te pierdo por solo pensar en el imperio…=Agacho levemente la cabeza= Ahora se que lo mas importante que tengo eres tu.

Lyandri:=Tomo su copa en mano= Sabes te tardaste un poquito.=Dijo divertido= Vamos no pongas esa cara. Lo ocurrido no se repetirá, después de todo… se aprende de los errores.=Acaricio la mejilla de la alicornio= Venga que tenemos que ver quienes serán los participantes y ver si cumplen con los requisitos para el evento.

La alicornio alzo la mirada al tiempo que asintió un poco mas animada…

El resto del día transcurrido de manera "Normal" para ambos bandos, mas sin embargo en un conjunto de guardias dragones, los cuales estaban entrenando como era costumbre de los altos mandos hacia los novatos, Zero se encontraba en un combate uno a uno con un dragon un poco mas alto y fuerte que el, o al menos en vista, este dragon llevaba consigo una hacha mientras que Zero su característica Cimitarra, a simple vista a Zero no les costaba trabajo usar sus alas para moverse a una velocidad apenas notoria para el dragon con el cual combatía. En un rápido movimiento de la mano izquierda en la cual Zero llevaba su cimitarra, dio un corte al mango de el hacha de su contrincante partiéndola y haciendo que esta se clave en el suelo a unos cuantos metros del suelo.

¿?: ¿Es amistoso sabes?=Dijo uno de los dragones que estaban de expectantes= no tienes que tomártelo tan enserio.

Zero: Me deje llevar es todo…=Miro al dragon con el cual batallo= Disculpa.

Este dragon tan solo alzo su brazo derecho dándole a entender que no había problema, hecho esto aquel dragon solo se retiro, dejando a Zero con un dragon el cual era un poco mas bajo que el, pero este tenia una compostura un tanto extraña pues el se mantenía un poco erguido pero como si estuviese jorobado.

¿?: No me mires asi, sabes que no todos los dragones podemos mantenernos erguidos.

Zero: Lo se.

¿?: Total… me entere que participaras en los duelos… ya sabes contra quien te tocara?

Zero: No.=Dijo algo indiferente= Prefiero que sea sorpresa a la hora de pelear.

¿?: No te culpo, por cierto… san rumores dice que una dragona también participara, y dado que no hay reglas que impidan que participen… te harás a la idea.

Zero: =negó con la cabeza= No puedo hacerme a la idea.

¿?: No se mucho de esta dragona, tan solo que será la primera en participar mañana… será mejor que descanses haz estado todo el dia aquí y mañana empiezan los duelos.

Zero: Tomare tu consejo.=Guardo su cimitarra en su funda= Nos veremos luego sargento.

¿?: El evento empieza a las diez de la mañana no tardes.

En la mente de Zero solo pensaba en como podían ser sus encuentros y con que tipo de dragones, lo que mas le preocupaba era tener que pelear con un hibrido, aquel que pudiese usar magia y volar. O aun peor, con un elemental, aun que no fuese probable ya que ellos no pueden salir de sus ambientes principales… Pero Zero tenia en claro su meta, para el no podía haber errores, es muy entendible, después de todo… Todos preferimos ganar siempre ya sea un simple juego como algo muy importante.

Zero:=Suspiro levemente= Zafira…

Las horas pasaron y la noche termino apoderándose nuevamente de aquel reino, lo único que iluminaba el camino de todos eran las linternas de la calle que eran encendidas por un grupo de dragones voladores, lamentablemente el cielo estaba completamente nublado y no había forma de que las estrellas o la luna iluminaran si quiera un poco, Clear procedió a irse a su casa, mientras que los demás solo se dirigieron al castillo. Esta noche era un poco mas fría que la anterior, pero no era para nada extraño después de todo la ciudad se encontraba en una montaña.

Por otro lado Angie, decidió ir a Cenar al comedor principal, Clear le había mencionado los horarios de la comida, Cena y almuerzo, por lo cual pensó que aun estaba a tiempo… pero… ¿Por qué no ir con Zafira y su compañero? la respuesta recae en una simple respuesta… Estaba harta de seguir mirando dragones en todo el dia y los días que ella ah estado ahí, sus pensamientos no pasaban mas alla de su familia. Además anhelaba regresar, ella estaba mucho mas acostumbrada a la vida que tenia allá… El comedor se encontraba un solo, no había nadie, tan solo los platos servidos… Por lo visto habían acabado de preparar la cena de esa noche, Angie decidió apurarse a Cenar lo ultimo que quería esa noche era ver otro dragon, no le parecía normal… Por mucho que ella tratara de acostumbrarse no podía.

Angie: Dios…=Tomo asiento= Esto comienza a molestarme…

Ella comenzó a comer, al principio con algo de apuro pero conforme seguía comiendo su ritmo fue bajando, a tal punto que apenas y tocaba la comida, no llevaba si quiera medio plato cuando escucho la puerta del comedor abrirse, ella se vio forzada a sonreír levemente al dragon que tuviese en frente pero su sorpresa fue ver a un humano un poco alto el cual llevaba consigo una capa alargada de colores cafés y dorados, pantalones blancos una playera de manga corta, unos guantes cafés de bordes dorados y anteojos rectangulares, este humano lejos de sorprenderse al ver a esta chica tan solo se acercó a hacerle una leve compañía.

¿?: ¿Se puede?=Dijo tomando una silla la cual estaba al lado de Angie=

Angie: A-Adelante.

Este humano parecía un tanto amigable o al menos a vista de Angie, quien solo miro detenidamente las prendas que llevaba el hombre… poco tiempo después este tomo en una de sus manos un tenedor y con algo de curiosidad pregunto.

¿?: ¿Dime te agrada estar aquí?=Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a comer=

Angie: ¿Porque la pregunta?=Dijo extrañada=

¿?: Simple curiosidad…=Se limpió la boca con una servilleta= ¿Quieres regresar a tu mundo?

Angie: ¿Que tanto sabes?

¿?: Por mera casualidad los escuche a ti y a tu amigo platicar en la noche… Descuida la única que sabe de esto es mi esposa, de ahí en mas nadie sabe que tu amigo es un humano convertido en dragon.

Angie: Que es lo que quieres al decirme esto?=Dijo extrañada=

¿?: Ayudarte a ti… puedo regresarte a ti y a tu amigo a su mundo en este momento, claro… si así lo quieren, por otro lado he notado que tu amigo prefiere estar aquí. Pero creo que seria justo para los dos regresar a su mundo para que al menos sus familiares y amigos sepan de su condición actual. No creo que sea bueno para ambos que ellos estén preocupados.

Angie: Yo podría regresar pero el… no podría el tomo esa apariencia por culpa de esa dragona =Dijo un poco enojada=

¿?: Lamentablemente, esa "Apariencia" no la puedo des hacer, pero puedo darle por un corto periodo su apariencia humana. Los dragones son un poco indiferentes ante la magia, después de todo también son seres mágicos.

Angie: Con todo lo que me has dicho… ¿realmente nos puedes regresar? Que yo sepa nosotros son podemos usar magia.

¿?: Dilo por ti,=Chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que un pequeño libro apareciera en las manos de el= estaré aquí un momento mas para que mi esposa me acompañe a cenar, si quieres regresar no lo impediré y te devolveré justamente al lugar donde tu desapareciste para llegar aquí.=Abrio el libro= pero si quieres hablarle a tu amigo, adelante pensaba hablar con el después.

Angie estuvo tentada en irse de inmediato y no perder mas el tiempo pero… se sentía un tanto obligada a decirle esto a su amigo, un tanto emocionada por poder regresar, no perdió el tiempo y fue a buscar a su compañero, en un principio ella pensó que el estaría en la habitación que la reina les había ofrecido pero recordó que el desde que llego ha pasado mas tiempo con Zafira que con ella, por lo cual fue a la habitación de dicha dragona, Angie estaba a nada… casi cualquier centímetro de tocar la puerta, pero escucho las voces de ambos provenientes de adentro de la habitación, en un principio estuvo extrañada pero al reconocer las voces no tubo problema en escuchar.

Al principio escuchaba un poco de platica, nada fuera de lo común pero…

Zafira: No tengo problemas con que desees quedarte, Inclusive me agrada la idea… vivir en tu mundo fue un poco mas complicado de lo que esperaba.

Dragon: es entendible ese asunto, después de todo somos de "Épocas" diferentes, además, me agrada un poco mas este mundo… Dudo si quiera que mi padre se haya dado cuenta que no estoy allá.

Zafira: Bueno… mi madre no llegara hasta tiempo después con el encargo, hasta entonces ¿crees que Angie soporte estar aquí?

Dragon: Lo veo muy difícil, pero creo que tendrá que acostumbrarse de mientras… Ademas no le veo nada de malo a este lugar. Ami me agrada.

Zafira: Jhmp… Siendo ese el caso, le encargue a los cocineros una cena un poco peculiar, gustas acompañarme?

Dragon: Claro=Abrio la puerta=

Era extraño pues en el momento que aquel dragon abrió la puerta no había nadie, inclusive Angie no se miraba por ningún lado.

En el comedor…

¿?: Supongo que no quiso ¿o me equivoco?

Angie: =Suspiro algo triste= Prefiere por mucho estar aquí…=Miro al humano= ¿Puedes llevarme de nuevo a casa?=Pidió casi a modo de súplica pero sin llegar mucho a ese tono=

¿?: Si no hay problema…=Chasqueo los dedos= Solo espero que el tiempo que transcurre aquí no sea muy diferente al de tu mundo.

Dicho esto Angie fue desapareciendo poco a poco en una pequeña estela de humo, tras unos segundos mas, su cuerpo había desaparecido del lugar en el cual se encontraba…

MUNDO HUMANO…(Vida real)

Angie se encontraba en un departamento que ella reconocía mas que bien, tal parecía que no había nada fuera de lo normal salvo el ruido de los carros como las bocinas, algunas sirenas de patrullas, y música que provenía de uno de los departamentos… Al desviar levemente la mirada noto que estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta del departamento de su amigo. Angie abrió levemente la puerta pero no había nadie de hecho un poco de desorden como era de costumbre encontrar para ella.

Angie: =Bajo la mirada= creo que será bueno ir a casa.

Un ultimo vistazo a la habitación basto para que Angie cerrara la puerta y se retirara del lugar… mas sin embargo algo curioso estaba presente de lo que ella no se dio cuenta… el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde justamente la hora que ella había llagado a ese lugar el dia que habia entrado al mundo de Zafira.

(Narración en primera persona)

Nuestra caminata nos llevo hasta el comedor en el cual nos volvimos a encontrar a esta curiosa pareja que habíamos visto en el restaurante hoy en la tarde, era una poni azul en muchos aspectos tanto de crin como de pelaje y ojos… con ella la acompañaba aquel humano el cual sigo diciendo… si vestimenta me recordaba a alguien mas.

Alicornio: Que bueno que nos acompañan para la cena.=Dijo amigable=

Extrañados hasta la medula, decidimos tan solo tomar asiento frente a ellos… las preguntas no se hicieron esperar pero…

Alicornio: Disculpen… Me llamo Zafire, y el es mi esposo Lyandri.=Dijo señalando al humano a un lado de el=

Zafira: Mi Padre me platico un poco de usted, no mucho la verdad… solo que habia desaparecido junto al imperio hace tiempo.

Yo: Espere…=Se tallo los oídos= Escuche bien dijo… ¿esposo?=Señalo al humano el cual asintió=

Lyandri: En efecto, somos casados pero la verdad no muy diferente a la relación que tienes con ella.=Señalo a la dragona=

Yo: Que me esta tratando de decir?

Lyandri: Nada… ¿Por cierto te aviso tu amiga que yo la regrese?

Me mostré bastante sorprendido, pero la pregunta recaía.

Yo: Y ¿como la regresaste?

Zafire: =Rio levemente la alicornio= porque no me sorprende…

Lyandri: simplemente le di lo que ella me pidió y tu deberías hacer lo mismo reportarte con tu familia.

Yo: ¿Angie le conto todo?=Dijo un poco nervioso=

Lyandri: Lo hicieron ustedes ayer… Pero eso es punto y aparte… En tu caso creo que seria bueno que también vallas a tu mundo, al menos que quieras quedarte aquí, solo ve a informar que vas de viaje o algo.

Yo: pero si regreso iré con este aspecto.=Se señaló a si mismo=

Lyandri: Bueno… puedo hacer que tomes tu forma humana pero lamentablemente solo por un periodo de tiempo ya que los dragones son un poco indiferentes ante la magia ya que ellos se consideran tan bien seres mágicos.=Explico un poco pensativo= pero creo que tu caso no aplica eso ya que eres humano, o al menos no en su totalidad ahora.

Yo: Tienes bastante razón…

Lyandri: Bueno no te debe tomar mucho al menos reportarte con tu familia o si?

Yo: Para nada… incluso pienso que es lo mas correcto ir.

Zafira: ¿H-Habra manera que pueda ir con el?=Miro a Lyandri=

Lyandri: Me temo que no.

Zafire: Tomando en cuanta lo que nos conto tu padre sobre tu desaparición, lo ultimo que quiere es que ocurra algo parecido… Me temo que tendras que estar aquí.

Dicho esto una criatura curiosa había entrado por la una de mas muchas ventanas del comedor, era un fénix de plumas doradas era curiosa esta criatura anteriormente yo estaba interesado mucho en esta especie o al menos de niño con mi hermano pero no gran cosa pues nuestro mundo no alberga criaturas como esa.

Lyandri: Ella les ayudara a regresar cuando termines de aclarar las cosas con tus amigos o familiares…

Yo: Que los fénix no son de fuego?

Fenix: y también hay de hielo niño y de un sinfín de elementos mas.

Lyandri: Lyrina te ayudara a regresar claro si asi lo prefieres, o al menos que decidas quedarte allá… por otra parte=Miro a la dragona= Tu Zafira por lado no te puedes quedar allá. Lo lamento pero esta vez tendrás que esperar aquí.

Yo: No veo problema entonces.

Lyandri: Bueno listo o no=Chasqueo los dedos=

En un destello rápido que me cegó por unos segundos note que me encontraba en mi departamento, el lugar era un desorden justo y como lo deje… una cerveza a medio beber en la mesa, mi comida que ni siquiera termine… de hecho estaba frio y empezaba a oler mal, decidi recoger parte del desorden si voy a entregar el departamento que sea como me lo dejaron… pero.

¿?: ¡Sácame de aquí!=Grito y pidió la voz de una chica la cual provenía debajo de una chamarra en el piso junto a otros tres suéteres.=

Me dirigi a levantar mis cosas pero al hacerlo note mis manos… era un humano nuevamente, mire detenidamente mi cuerpo y si en efecto, había vuelto a ser yo, estaba mas contento que cualquier persona librada del cáncer, pero…

¿? ¡Sigues ahí! ¡Sácame, esto huele horrible!

Procedí a quitar mis cosas de ahí y al poco tiempo mire a aquella fénix dorada en el suelo, con un seño de asco en su rostro, era comprensible pues yo sabia que era ropa sucia.

Yo: Perdonar...

Lyrina: S-Solo ponte algo=Dijo tapándose los ojos con su ala izquierda, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada=

Yo: ¿Por?

Ahí fue donde me callo el veinte, estaba completamente desnudo yo pensaba que conservaría mi armadura cuando era dragon pero ara que veo... ni siquiera esta aquí, fui a mi cuarto a ponerme mi ultimo cambio de ropa y comencé a empacar la ropa, lo cual era de dos semanas, el departamento tenia todo yo lo único que tenia que traer era la ropa y el casero me alquilaba… si bien no iba a regresar era bueno decirle también al casero que gracias por el servicio…

Mi maleta estaba lista el problema llacia en esta fénix como me la llevaría hasta a la casa llamaría la… que tal si…

Yo: ¡Metete!=Dijo empujando a la fénix dentro de la maleta=

Lyrina: ¡No suelta!=dijo picoteando las manos del humano= no voy a entrar en esa cosa.

Yo: y como se supone que te voy a llevar hasta fuera de este edificio sin que tu llames la atención en la planta baja?

Lyrina: Solo cárgame.

Yo: Mimada…=Desvió la mirada=

Lyrina: Que dijiste?=Dijo mirando con algo de enojo al humano=

Yo: Que animada, vale…

Termine cargando a esta fénix en uno de mis brazos mientras que el otro llevaba mi maleta y en mi espalda mi mochila, pero antes de salir mire una carpeta la cual estaba justamente debajo de la puerta… con curiosidad la tome en mi mano y la abri, ahí venían los papeles y los diplomas de la universidad, prácticamente ya tenia mi carrera terminada. Supuse que fue por Angie quien la tenia antes de venir al departamento y esta solo se deslizo por debajo de la puerta.

La guarde en la mochila y me dispuse a seguir y caminar con algo de apuro a que no me viese ningún vecino que cargaba a esta fénix, precione repetidas veces el botón con algo de apuro pues tenia miedo de que alguien viniese por aquí… tras unos minutos el elevador abrió sus puertas y entre cerrando la puerta rápido, me sentí mas seguro el que el elevador bajara era como estar fuera de la vista de todos… una vez que las puertas se abrieron tan rapido como pude y se diera cuenta esta fénix la meti debajo de mi playera para evitar que alguien la viese pero…

Lyrina: ¡QUE HACES!=Dijo extrañada= ¡Oye!

Yo: SHHHH, solo espera.

Poco o nada espero cuando sentí rasguños de sus garras en mi estómago, estaba a nada de soltar un grito por el dolor pero lo único que paso fue que deje salir una lagrima de mi ojo izquierdo al tiempo que respire profundamente, para tratar de caminar lo mas "Normal" posible, si a normal nos referimos a tener algo que se movia debajo de mi playera… bueno es normal.

Al llegar a la recepción, estaba una chica de mi edad mas o menos, la cual amablemente dijo.

Chica: 1Oh hola!=Dijo animada= pensé que estarías arriba… ya te vas por lo visto, es una pena mañana era la fiesta de Santa Teresa, no te quieres quedar?

Yo: Creo que no Yesenia, por hoy fue todo…

Yesenia: Entiendo, bueno… te quedaban dos días para completar tu mes...=Metio su mano debajo del mostrador= toma=dijo entregándole un par de billetes= llaves por favor.

Yo: Toma…=Le entrego las llaves=

Yesenia: Sabes que la política no permite tener animales dentro…

Yo: Es una paloma que encontré arriba me la voy a llevar.

Yesenia: Oh, siendo asi adelante… Que te valla bien=Se despidió amablemente=

Yo: Cuídate.

El estacionamiento quedaba justo debajo del lugar, baje por unas escaleras y para mi mala suerte tuve que estar aguantando los movimientos de esta fénix la cual no se estaba quieta y repetidas veces pedia que la sacase, pero con todos los presentes aquí me era completamente imposible, una vez llegue al auto lo primero que hice fue dejar la maleta y mochila atrás en la cajuela, al entrar al auto saque a la fénix que estaba bajo mi playera pero solo note rasguños en mi torso y estomago.

Yo: Juro que esta me la pagas…=Dijo algo adolorido=

Lyrina: Te dije que me sacaras en mas de una ocasión.=Dijo indiferente mientras se colocaba en el asiento del copiloto=

Yo: =suspiro= Mejor caminos que nos tocaran varias horas de camino.

En efecto solo nos toco una hora y media para llegar a la carretera que nos llevaría a la parte norte de Jalisco, como siempre los retenes militares en las afueras y las casetas de cobro eran una pequeña molestia… sin embargo el ultimo reten militar no tuve tanta suerte. Me pidieron que me detuviera a la orilla como era normal dos militares inspeccionaron un poco el vehículo, pero uno de ellos tubo un poco de curiosidad por la fénix.

Militar: Que es eso?

Yo: Ah, mi hermana, pinto a mi Águila de dorado le pareció divertido, puede creerlo?

Militar: que hay la maleta y la mochila?

Yo: Ropa y algunos útiles escolares de la universidad.

Militar: Su identificación y la licencia.

Paso mas o menos unos quince minutos para que terminaran de comprobar la valides de lo que le he entregado, al poco tiempo…

Militar: Esta bien puede retirarse valla con cuidado.

Yo: Claro verde…=Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a acelerar=

Lyrina: Estas más pálido de lo normal.=Dijo en tono burlón=

Yo: Quitarte una pluma seria crueldad hacia un ¡Animal!=Dijo un tanto molesto=

Lyrina: Por eso evito hacerte mas daño. Tanto física como psicológicamente.

Era una piedra en el sapato eh de admitir, pero tengo que decirlo sabe responder rapido y con buen humor, después de todo si no tomas algunas cosas con humor tu solo serás el afectado, además creo que le puedo caer bien a esta fénix de algún modo… después de todo siempre me agrado esta criatura.

Yo: Es un viaje de tres horas pasare por algo para cenar y continuaremos esta bien?

Lyrina: Hay alguna ciudad cercana?

Yo: Si Tepatitlán, quizás y mire a Diana ella esta estudiando ahí medicina.

Lyrina: y tu… ¿que estudiaste?=Alzo la mirada la fénix para mirar al humano el cual no despegaba la vista del camino=

Yo: Robótica e Ingeniería… y recientemente se hablar italiano, lo tome porque me agrada el idioma no porque valla de visita ahí.

Lyrina: si no te molesta quisiera preguntarte… ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a la pricnesa Zafira?

Yo: creo que ya con el tiempo que ha pasado, creo que casi se completa el mes… la verdad no esperaba encontrarme con una criatura como ella, mucho menos en este lugar… aquí nunca existió la magia o al menos no que yo sepa.

Lyrina: Lo poco que se de esto… es que tu sociedad carece de la voluntad con esto me refiero a que ustedes no pueden emplear el poder de la mente sobre la materia… porque después de todo… los limites los impones tu.=Señalo al humano con su ala=

Yo: En que juego había escuchado de eso…=Trato de recordar= total pero estoy completamente seguro que las ropas que llevaba el las había visto en algún lado.

Lyrina: Las de Ly?

Yo: si… Creo que es solo mi imaginación pero bueno quieres algo de cenaaa…

Lo que mire me dejo perplejo, estaba ya en las calles principales de Tepatitlán, la noche no afectaba para nada a las personas de hecho era como caminar de dia en las calles, pero lo que me había llamado la atención fue que casi cercas de la plaza principal de Tepa, la cual estaba frente a una iglesia se encontraba Diana acompañada de un muchacho de la universidad que ella me había presentado… pero esto fue lo que paso, la razón fue que mire a ambos besarse, eso sin mencionar la metida de mano de parte de chavo, y en cuanto a Diana, no muy contenta pues ella solo volteo a verme un poco asustada, pues mi cara era tanto de incredulidad como de sorpresa y decepción mientras pasaba justamente al lado de ella en el auto mientras negaba con la cabeza varias veces.

Yo: Que hija de pu…=Dijo entre dientes, pero saco la cabeza por la ventana y dijo= ¡Ya lo sabrá el Fish! ¡Me cae de madres Diana no es la primera vez!

Me causa lastima porque tanto ella y yo estuvimos en la misma preparatoria y fui yo quien le presento a Fish, además que anteriormente ya había pasado este problema y fue de hecho Fish quien se había enterado y creo que si se lo digo yo… no dudara en creerme. Además. Para este punto había sacado a la paloma digo… Fenix por la ventana para que también viera lo que ocurria…

Horas después.

Habia estacionado el carro justamente en una calle que conocía de mi pueblo se llamaba "Porfirio Martin del campo" era la calle por la cual vivía Fish, queriendo y no me traje esta vez a la fénix ahora si ocupaba toda la ayuda para esto, se que ser un chismoso no es nada bueno, pero el que le pongan a tu amigo los cuernos… no es para nada bonito y mucho menos cuando este amigo ha tratado en bandeja de oro y diamante a esta chica. Conocía la relación de Fish y Diana, amorosa la verdad, además de eso que siempre buscaba Fish de darle lo mejor y de eso puedo dar mucha fe.

Era bastante noche una de dos… o el estaba solo en casa tomando internen mirando algunos videos, o había alguien con el como los veteranos del yugi como yo y otros jugando duelos entre ellos como es costumbre además son las once de la noche, es lo mas probable que sea eso. Cerré el auto con llave porque no tengo confianza ni de mi propia sombra, pero realmente me llevaría a Lyrina?

Yo: Te parece si vas a dar un paseo en lo que arreglo un par de cosas?

Lyrina: ¿Tardaras?

Yo: Es lo mas probable, además tengo tiempo sin verlos.

Lyrina: vale estaré por estos lugares un dos horas.

No le fue difícil emprender el vuelo desde mis brazos, era cariñosa cuando ella quería, pero regresando a lo serio… tenia en frente mio un callejón el cual daba a una pequeña privada la cual hacia en (y) en ella había varias casas me diriji hacia el lado derecho y ahí encontré una casa de un piso la cual tenia una puerta blanca de metal, alcanzaba a identificar algunas voces y sobre todo la música que siempre ponemos, la puerta estaba cerrada, solo escuchaba las risas provenientes de adentro, la verdad no vi necesidad de tocar la puerta… tan solo la empuje con algo de fuerza abriéndola de golpe espantando a todos los del interior.

Había un total de cuatro personas, la primera era Fish o mejor conocido como Alex, el era alto de mi estatura pelo corto de compostura delgada, pero fuerte llevaba una playera de manga corta de color blanca, pantalones cafés y tenis blancos otro era Meño, uno un poco mas bajo que nosotros de compostura esbelta, de pelo corto, el normalmente viste de negro y esta vez no era la excepción, otro era mas pequeño le conocíamos como Tony, o Marco, el era pequeño en toda la extensión de la palabra, lleva con el unos lentes rectangulares, de pelo corto también, de compostura delgada y algo fuerte, el lleva una playera de manga larga de botones y pantalón azul y zapatos negros.

Por otro lado había una chica que de hecho nunca había visto en mi vida, era de piel clara y su cabello es un tanto comparable con el de un Otaku en muchas de mis idas a la friki plaza de Guadalajara, ella vestia una blusa purpura, un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustados, además llevaba con ella un collar de plata, pero sus ojos… eran purpura estoy casi seguro que eran pupilentes.

Meño y tonny estaban en una mesa junto a Fish y esta chica quienes parecían platicar cálidamente, tal parecía que había interrumpido la cena.

Yo: ¡Hola he vuelto!=Dijo feliz mientras entraba a la casa=

La mirada de tres de ellos paso de sorpresa a un tanto mas de felicidad.

Fish: Ahhhh los milagros existen=Dijo divertido= Ven pásate acompáñanos para la cena=Dijo poniéndose de pie para recibirlo=

Tony: Hace meses que no te vez güey.=Dijo feliz=

Meño: pensé que te quedarías alla en Guanatos.

Yo: y dejarte el lugar para ti solo, ¡JA! Como no.=Tomo asiento al lado de fish=

Fish: Deja traigo un plato más.

Yo: Oigan pues…=Miro a la chica= Preséntenme a la señorita=Dijo un poco cautivado= me dejan como un extraño.

Tony: disculpa güey, =el estaba al lado de la chica= se llama Cadence, llego hace unos meses aquí…=Miro a Cadence= Cadence el es.

Fish: Parte del Club=Dijo divertido mientras ponía un plato frente al recién llegado= Alex, meño se llama Alex, yo me llamo Alex, El Wishcas Alex.

Cadence: =Sonrio= Opino lo mismo.

Yo: Jaja, sabes es curioso pero me gustaría.

Fish: Ni lo pienses que ya tiene novio güey.=Dijo tomando asiento al lado el=

Yo: ¿enserio?=Dijo un poco indignado, pero Cadence asintió= Diablos, me mataron las ilusiones. Bueno no todo en la vida es color de rosa, y cuéntenme que ha pasado en mi ausencia pónganme al corriente por favor.

Tal parecía que en unos días el campamento se llevaría a cabo, y que solo estaban ahí viendo que les faltaba antes de irse, y Cadence seria también parte del grupo este año, ellos me pidieron que fuera a pesar de que no había contribuido nada este año pero lamentablemente me nege a tal generosa oferta pues las ganas si las tenia pero por ahora no estoy para ir de vacaciones.

Fish: Animate, El profe Carlos se hizo un lugar para acompañarnos, sin ti el viaje no seria tan divertido.

Tony: Si güey anímate, además ya contigo se hace mas chido el cotorreo y con tus locuras.

Yo: Jajaja tanto me extrañan?... es tentadora pero tengo otras cosas que hacer además, ya hay quien reemplaza mi lugar o no Cadence?=Dijo divertido= Por cierto tu nombre juro que lo había escuchado…

Tony: Verdad que si güey, yo también lo había escuchado.

Cadence: Es posible que sea un nombre un poco curioso y llamativo.

Yo: Doy fe de ello.

Fish: Entonces que… No iras?

Yo: No… Además me surgió algo y estaré de viaje… casi no mas vine de visita y despedida.

Meño: Y adonde vas?

Yo: Bueno…=Pensó por un momento= Italia es un buen lugar.

Fish: AHHH pos aprendiste italiano maldito suertudo.

Yo: No es suerte es determinación, pero te haría falta un poco Fish.

Paso un tiempo mas y todos nos comenzamos air, me ofrecí a llevar a todos en el auto además faltaba algo de tiempo antes de la hora que Lyrina me impuso, asi que tanto Meño y Tony fueron en el asiento trasero mientras que Cadence la hizo de mi copiloto, termino poniendo en la radio música que tanto a Tony y ami nos gustaba y era el rock ligero, quizás algunos les guste y a otros no pero en este caso será un poco mas necesario pues había una chica con nosotros.

Yo: güey me entere que los de Don Mario los agarraron verdad? ¿Que paso?=Miro por el retrovisor=

Cadence: Ocurrió por mi de hecho=Dijo un poco decaída=

Tony: Un pendejo y es decir poco, quizo aprovecharse de ella y este Fish y Ojos intervinieron dándole en la madre a este canijo, y bueno las autoridades tomaron cartas en el asunto descubriendo que este era parte de los de Don Mario.

Yo: Perdon…

Cadence: Descuida… eso ya es agua pasada…

Meño: Aquí bajamos güey…=Abrio su puerta= Pos un gusto verte de nuevo, te encargamos a nuestra consentida.=Dijo divertido mientras bajaba=

Tony: Igual al menos ten la decencia de llamarnos de vez en cuando. Para estar al menos en contacto.

Yo: No prometo nada, soy como un político no si si lo cumpla.

Tony: Bueno sale, nos vemos que se hace tarde.=Cerro la puerta=

Una vez cerrada las puertas comencé a conducir pero…

Yo: y donde vives?

Cadence: Bueno… esperaba que me dejaras en un lugar.

Yo: Claro mientras sea en un lugar con gente todo bien porque después de lo que me dijeron, ni loque te dejo en cualquier lugar.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones termine llegando al barrio de san Jose, al llegar ella me pidió que parara pero instintivamente como si se tratase de algo ella dijo.

Cadence: Esta sensación… No pensé que existiesen humanos con magia por aquí…=Volteo a verme= No solo eso, tu fénix nos ha estado siguiendo en todo el camino.

Yo: ¿Eh?=Dijo extrañado pues no sabia a lo que se refería=

Cadence: No me quieras ver la cara que eso no me gusta… llegar diciendo que te iras a algún lado, mas precisamente quisiera saber a que lugar vas.

Yo: y ¿tu que sabes de "Magia"? en lo que a mi concierne…=Me interrumpió=

Cadence: a legua puedo sentir que no es esa realmente tu verdadera apariencia… si no mas bien tienes puesto esa apariencia de humano para cubrir tu apariencia de dragon.

Yo: Ah…=Me quede sin palabras= ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Basto eso solo para mirar como sus manos brillaban débilmente, cubriendo su cuerpo por unos segundos, al poco tiempo mire en frente mio a una poni de cuernos y Alas, de pelaje rosa en todo su cuerpo inclusive en sus plumas, pero estas conforme el rosa avanzaba en ellas, se tornaba purpura, su cola y crin tenían colores idénticos a los de su pelo cuando humana.

Yo: Okey, eso fue impresionante.=Dijo sorprendido= Dios…=Toco la cara de la poni= y pensé que no vería otra Alicornio.

Cadence: Que quieres decir?

Yo: N-Nada.

Cadence: te he dicho que no me gusta que me vean la cara… Que alicornio haz visto?

Yo: Una llamada Zafire en el reino de los dragones, la conoces?

Cadence: No… pero cuando dijiste que irías de viaje… te referías a regresar a Equestria?

Yo: Bueno escuche un poco de ese lugar por algunos dragones.

Cadence: C-Crees que… pudieses llevarme?

Yo: Bueno la cuestión es que a mi me trajeron yo no tengo nada que me pueda llevar de vuelta.

Su cara lo decía todo, estaba triste apenas termine de completar la oración, cuando pude mirar bien ella tan solo llevo uno de sus cascos a su rostro limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que había derramado, tan solo pose mi brazo sobre la alicornio tratando de calmarla pero esto no parecía suficiente, solo deje que el tiempo la calmara, pero ella comenzó a decirme, que ha tratado de buscar la forma de regresar a su "Mundo" pero por mas que lo intentase no tenia la fuerza mágica como para hacerlo… El tiempo paso y ella solo volvió a tomar su forma humana saliendo del auto bastante deprimida, ella paso por un momento al lado de mi ventana se agacho un poco y dijo.

Cadence: Lamento lo ocurrido…

Yo: tranquila, solo te pido que esto que sabes de mi…

Cadence: Lo mismo te pediré por favor… ellos no saben lo que realmente soy.

Yo: Bueno creo que se consideraría el trato de Uno por uno…=Miro la hora en la radio= Se hace tarde Cadence, pero si algo te hace sentir mejor… si algo pasara y por accidente ven tu verdadera forma…=Sonrio= Creeme que ellos te aceptaran tal y como eres, yo soy la prueba de ellos soy muy fastidioso en muchas veces.

Cadence: Creo que prefiero seguir ocultando mi forma.

Yo: No creo que sea bueno, pero es tu decisión=Comenzó a acelerar= Asta luego.

Una de mis paradas fue mi propia casa pero… no hallaba la forma de hablar, lo único que hice fue entrar a la casa y dejar las llaves del auto y luego volver a salir, mi padre era muy poco comprensivo lo conozco de toda la vida, además a estas horas a de estar dormido o trabajando aun en la comandancia… creo que es todo o casi todo…

Al caminar por la calle esta fénix termino colocándose sobre mi hombro izquierdo y pregunto.

Lyrina: Listo?

Yo: Aun no… ya que sacamos a unas cuantas personas… de la casa de mi amigo creo que es hora de hablar con el.

Era noche además que era muy fresca pero, apenas y sentía el frio, la lluvia termino haciéndose presente sobre nosotros , apure un poco el paso para llegar a la casa de fish, quien estaba sentado en el sillón tomando internet desde su celular, el al verme entrar pregunto.

Fish: Que se te olvi…=Miro a la fénix= ¿que pex con eso?

Yo: ocupo hablar contigo, ocupaba que todos se fueran.

Fish: Simón.=Apago el celular= de que se trata… pero primero explícame eso=Señalo a la fénix=

Lyrina: Nada de "eso" niño, soy una fénix.

El estaba casi o a nada de soltar un brinco del asombro pero tal parecio que conservo la calma y luego comenzó a reir.

Fish: Buena que le pusiste=Dijo tomando en manos a la fénix mientras comenzaba a buscar entre sus plumas alguna anomalía= Siempre has hecho buenas bromas.

Lyrina: ¡suelta!=Se sonrojo= ¡AH!=Gimio levemente al tiempo que se enojo dándole un fuerte picotazo en la mano, tal fue el grado que la mano de fish comenzó a sangrar=

Fish: ¡AH! Esa madre pica fuerte…

Yo: ya vas creyendo?

Fish: Bueno…=Se sobo la mano= Tienes mi atención total…

Yo: fish realmente me tengo que ir… cuando te dije que me iría es enserio. Y no presisamente por aquí.

Fish: tiene algo que ver con la mal humorada?=Señalo a la fénix con algo de miedo a que ella le diese otro picotazo=

Era entendible el era muy amante de los animales no por nada tiene un acuario y incluso el quiere abrir uno aun mas grande.

Yo: No precisamente… veras conocí a alguien y bueno… es de hecho…

Lyandri: Una dragona más precisamente la princesa del reino.

Fish: Okey…

Yo: Y bueno… resulta que ella y yo nos…=Junto sus dedos índices= tu sabes. Mujer presente=Señalo a la fénix= Y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y termine llegando a su mundo en el cual ahora entre a un evento en el cual peleare por su mano en matrimonio.

Fish: Sabes eso parece como la era medieval cuando los caballeros se empalaban entre si.

Yo: Pensé lo mismo.

Fish: entonces… te iras solo asi?

Yo: en efecto, te lo conte a ti porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… además para que te quedaras con mis cartas con la única condición que las guardes.

Fish: Bueno… pero, porque no dejar que ella este mejor aquí?

Yo: Ese es otro problema, ni siquiera yo podría estar mas aquí. Tal parece que el tiempo con un dragon hizo que tomara forma dragonica.

Fish: Okey ahora si me estas viendo la cara.

Yo: ¡Enserio!

Fish: lo de la fénix te lo creo…un poco aun pienso que es un águila disfrazada con un muy muy muuuuuuuyyy buen disfraz.

Lyrina: Es entendible… de no ser que las Aguilas son mas grandes que los fénix y tienen alas mas grandes que las mias. Además tienen el pico mas curvado.

Yo: por cierto encontre a Diana besándose con otro... Cabrón... =dijo un poco indiferente=

Fish: no seas...=dijo un poco disgustado, pero como si se aguantara un poco las palabras= seguro que era ella?

Yo: cabrón la tenia en mi jeta.

Fish:osea que fuiste tupinche imbécil ¡=dijo enojado=

Yo: no idiota me refiero que ella ha estado muy cercas de mi... Ella de testigo=señalo a la fénix=

Tal parecía que se hacia a la idea pues como mencione no era la primera vez que el escuchaba algo... Solo le tocaba a el hacer lo suyo.

Yo: Fish, te acuerdas de la espada qui hicimos? Crees poder dármela?

Fish: ¿Si sabes que le falta filo verdad?

Yo: Yo mismo se lo saco, pero pásamela.

Fish: Bueno que sea tu regalo de despedida…=Dijo mientras se ponía de pie=

(Narración en tercera persona)

Fish había entrado en una habitación, en un bote noto que había cientos de palos, y algunos metales, pero ahí encontró una espada, mas precisamente una bastarda de al menos dos metros, estaba algo maltratada pero quizás con un poco de cariño volviera a relucir nuevamente, cuando Fish salio con la espada en mano.

Fish: Desde la secundaria que hicimos esta espada en el taller de…=Miro al frente suyo= okey… ahora si te creo.=Dijo incrédulo mientras miraba un dragon blanco lo bastante algo como para que este tuviera que jorobarse un poco=

Fish: Y no podrían hacerte una a tu medida?

Yo: Te dije que era enserio…

Fish: Tomala… yo me voy a dormir las chelas que me eche con el ojos hoy realmente me afectaron el cerebro…=dijo con la negación a un encima suyo=

Lyrina: Listo?=Miro al dragon=

Yo: Adelante… Adios Fish.

Fish: Cierra la puerta cuando te vallas… Dragones… ahora falta que Cadence sea una alicornio…=Dijo mientras subía las escaleras=

FIN DEL CAP.

Lamento la tardanza pero compense con un capitulo mas largo n.n mas de lo común, Pero como se hace costumbre…

Sabias que: El dibujo de Zafira fue inspirado en la carta de Yugioh Sapphire Queen Dragon gracias a mi amigo Alejandro (fish) realmente fue el.


	15. Round 1

Hoy fue el dia principal en todo el Reino de los dragones, pues en este glorioso dia se daba comienzo a los duelos por la mano de la princesa de los dragones, un total de solo ocho participantes, por parejas iban siendo llamados a la arena de combate por un anunciador el cual era un minotauro alto, fuerte… consigo llevaba una armadura que le daba a respetar por los presentes y un total de cuatro dagas dos en su cintura, una en su pecho y una en su pierna derecha…

El estadio era grande, podría ser comparado un poco con el coliseo solo que mas pequeño, la arena había sido dividida en dos para pasar a cuatro concursantes a la vez y poder acabar la primera fase de las eliminatorias… pero… lo que mas causo intriga tanto para los presentes como para los que llevaban a cabo el evento y muchos mas, fue el saber de un participante en particular.

Minotauro: Con los pen últimos competidores…=Miro extrañado su pergamino el cual le daba el orden de los competidores y sus nombres= ¡Jake Irontail!=Exclamo con fuerza resonando su voz por todo el coliseo… pero lo que realmente lo extrañaba era el ver el nombre de una chica en el pergamino, intento hablar con los "Jueces" los cuales constaban de un total de tres dragones, ellos claramente con años encima suyo=

Paso un momento y el nombrado Jake solo esperaba en medio de la arena, para saber de su contrincante pero… tras unos minutos de platica entre los jueces…

Minotauro: ¡Dado que no hay ninguna regla que IMPIDA que una dragona participe en el evento de hoy!=Exclamo con fuerza= Por parte de los Dragones Alados… la participante ¡Black Rose!

En la arena ya estaban los cuatro competidores, el duelo seria uno contra uno, y una vez que terminaran se tenían que retirar…

"Jake Irontail" era un dragon alto, de color negro casi por completo, este llevaba puas en toda su columna hasta la cola de color rojo carmesí, justo al final de su cola esta terminaba en una punta de acero sumamente fuerte, se miraba un poco jorobado pero era un bípedo, tenia una cicatriz en su pómulo derecho, sus ojos eran azules… sin embargo en pocas parte de su cuerpo llevaba armadura, solo lo que eran brazos, piernas y una simple placa de acero en su hombro la cual le permitía llevar una capa la cual cubría parte de su espalda, como arma solo llevaba una Simitarra alargada y una daga en su cinto.

Por parte de la Dragona "Black Rose" era por lo visto una dragona delgada, casi comparable a Zafira, mas sin embargo era aun poco mas pequeña, y ella tenía un par de alas grandes casi del mismo tamaño de su cuerpo, ella constaba con una pechera la cual cubría su busto grande, una pequeña falda en la cual había un cinto en donde cargaba su espada la cual era una estoque… Black Rose era una dragona en su totalidad Negro dos cuernos los cuales eran de un color un poco mas claro, su cola era larga, y delgada sus ojos eran de un color Rojo carmesí.

Minotauro: ¡Demos inicio!

(Narracion en primera persona)

Quien diría que me tocaría con un dragón que prácticamente parecía de una serie… era sumamente extraño… háganse una idea su nombre era Starve Venom (Pueden buscar este dragon) este al menos me recordaba un poco a los dragones que yo conocía… por mi parte… había podido recuperar la armadura, el menos parte de ella, solo conservaba una hombrera, la pechera, lo que cubría mis brazos y piernas… en cuanto a mi espada… bueno no dormi mucho que digamos por darle el merecido mantenimiento que se merecía desde hace años o cuando teníamos que entregar esto en la secundaria.

Starve, era un dragon muy agresivo, como lo savia? Bueno el que intentara arrancarme la cabeza ya sea con sus garras o morderme el cuello lo hacia merecedor de tal aclaración… pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía siquiera acercárseme puesto que como ya había mencionado… a mi las peleas… se me dan bastante bien.

Alguno ha visto que un dragon lanzara fuego con un olor repugnante? Yo y fue nada mas y nada menos de mi contrincante, prácticamente inundo gran parte de la arena con ese fuego, en si no sentía yo que me quemaba puesto que por lo que me comento Zafira, todos los dragones tenemos una cierta tolerancia al fuego, pero… este fuego que este dragon había escupido comenco a afectarme en gran medida, pues sentía quemaduras en en gran parte de mi cuerpo o al menos lo que eran brazos y piernas.

Dicen que al mal paso darle prisa y esa fue mi idea, pese al gran tamaño que tenia mi contrincante este le costaba trabajo moverse a los lados, el no contaba con una armadura o un arma… tal parecía que prefería hacer las cosas mas "Limpia mente" justo cuando lo tenia, con la espalda contra la pared y un golpe con el mango de la espada para evitar que este dragon al menos no saliera lastimado… este solo rio muy pero muy maliciosamente al tiempo que clavo todas sus garras en mi pecho solo para alzarme al aire con una facilidad comparable con solo levantarte de tu cilla, solo para que este abriera su hocico y volviera escupir aquel fuego que comenzaba a quemarme parte del pecho y cuello…

No lo soporte como me lo permitieron mis brazos di un corte donde no debía hacerlo… la espada había quedado clavada en el tórax de este dragon quien solo cayó de espaldas respirando muy agitadamente… pero su sangre no era como lo que yo esperaba, era purpura, además esta estaba completamente fría…

El minotauro que era como el anunciador… dio por terminada mi pelea pero rápidamente dos dragones los cuales eran parte de la guardia de la corona… llegaron al lugar volando tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitían solo para llevarse al dragon fuera de ahí… Otro guardia solo me pidió que dejara la arena para que dejara continuar a la otra pareja la cual parecía estarse llevando aun mas "Accion"

Termine saliendo de la arena con las manos temblando por lo que había pasado, solo dos ocaciones me ha pasado esto… y en esas dos era por sentir que realmente había matado a alguien pero… afortunadamente no paso a mayores en esas ocaciones.

"Narración en tercera persona"

La pelea entre Black Rose y Jake, era bastante impresionante, el sonido que mas se escuchaba eran los constantes choques de las espadas de ambos, y no para dañar al otro sino solo para bloquear los ataques que tanto ambos buscaban encestar, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo ninguno sedia si quiera para el primer golpe… y quizás esto en parte era culpa de Rose, pues no usaba para nada sus alas, solo se mantenía al "Estándar" de pelea del dragón terrestre que tenía frente suyo.

Jake: Jhm… =Rio levemente= escuche de dragonas… =Bloque la estocada de la dragona= Escurridizas pero esto es ridículo.

Rose: Normalmente las chicas comienzan la plática.=Dijo un poco disgustada=

Rose no estaba interesada en hablar y Jake lo noto pues las estocadas le la dragona pasaron a ser mas rapidas y certeras apenas dándole a Jake un poco de control de terreno.

Jake: Es cierto…=Golpeo el vientre de la dragona con su rodilla= Lo siento.

Hecho esto solo empujo a la dragona quien por la falta de aliento trato de ponerse de pie tan rápido como se lo permitía la poca respiración.

Jake: Vamos… No te limites porque soy un terrestre.=Dijo en tono burlón= Usa tus alas lo último que quiero es una pelea corta.

Rose: Que arrogancia la tuya… =Dijo la dragona=

Jake: llámalo como quie… ¿ras?

Poco o nada paso… pues de estar a barios metros Rose, con ayuda de su alas ella había terminado de estar a muy escasos centímetros de Jake, la espada de Rose estaba en el cuello de este dragon tentada a tan solo dar un ligero corte pero Rose solo se limito a usar su cola, rodeando las patas del dragon y de un fuerte tirón Jake cayó al suelo mientras la dragona solo seguía poniendo la espada en el cuello de Jake.

Jake: Una tramposa de primera.

Rose: Disculpa… pero dijiste que no me limitara y eso hice querido.=Le guiño el ojo=

Minotauro: ¡La ganadora! ¡Black Rose!... Por hoy se da por terminada la primera parte del evento… se les vera mañana a la misma hora.

El evento constaba de tres partes…. La primera eliminatoria, La segunda cuartos de final y final… terminado el evento de hoy todos los dragones que tenían alas no les costo trabajo salir de ahí en cuanto a los demás… solo se retiraban, por otro lado Zafire y Lyandri al igual que la princesa Zafira se encontraban también presentes en ese evento solo que en la parte media del coliseo…

Zafire: =Suspiro tristemente= Dos muertos… uno de herida de gravedad… tengo que hablar seriamente con Soul cuando regrese=Se puso de pie=

Lyandri: En lo que a mi concierne estuvo bastante bien… me llamo la atención la dragona Black Rose…=Acompaño a la Alicornio= Vámonos Zafira.

La aludida tan solo miraba a la dragona oscura, la cual solo entro por una puerta para salir de la arena de combate al poco tiempo solo llego a su mente la pelea que tubo Zero… pese a que no fue la gran cosa, pues Zero acabo demasiado rápido la pelea… en esto llego un leve pensamiento, y si el… también sentía algo por ella y ella no lo sabia?

Zafira: Zero…=Dijo levemente=

Lyandri: Zafira, ya todos se fueron… es hora se irse.

Zafira: D-Disculpa… es solo que me quede pensando.

Lyandri: Oye… tranquila las cosas irán bien, solo deja que el tiempo pase esta bien?=La dragona asintió= Bien vámonos se hace tarde.

Narración en primera persona…

Me encontraba en una "Enfermería" solo se encontraba una dragona la cual parecía saber usar magia pues esta solo pasaba sus manos por los lugares donde tenia las quemaduras, que eran desde cuello, pecho, espalda y pierna… fue mas o menos una media hora de estar in móvil a petición de ella, la dragona una vez que termino de curarme solo me pidió que me retirara pues tenia a otros pacientes, al salir me encontré con esta peculiar dragona que había participado en la última pelea era un poco baja y su mirada era un poco decaída, me intrigaba mas el hecho de que participara en este evento pero…

Yo: Buena pelea…

Black Rose: Gracias.=Dijo la voz de una mujer joven= estuviste un poco…

Yo: lo se me durmió feo… pero ciertas cosas le daban la ventaja a mi contrincante.

Black Rose: Creo saber más o menos por qué… tanto en tamaño, pero es curioso sabes… ya que en si tenias mas ventaja.

Yo: No creas la verdad… =Suspiro levemente= un no me acostumbro de todo…

Black Rose: A que te refieres?

Yo: Ah nada disculpa… suelo tomar mucha confianza cuando hablo.

Black Rose: Descuida si me disculpas, tengo que ir por unas cosas…=digo mientras le daba la vuelta y se retiraba=

No soy el dragon mas fuerte pero por como vi que se movió para acabar a su contrincante me da un poco de miedo…

Horas después….

Era tarde y había llegado al palacio en donde me encontré con Zafira en los pasillos, tenia una cara pensativa al principio tenia planeado preguntarle, pero me hacia a la idea que era algo que ella quería resolver pues lo primero que me dijo cuándo le pregunte fue "No es nada"

Yo: Si tu lo dices… pero en serio no quieres hablar de eso?

Zafira: No descuida, dime... que dijo tu padre cuando le dijiste que te irias?

Yo: No lo hice.

Zafira: ¿Pero porque?=Dijo algo sorprendida y preocupada=

Yo: se de antemano que a el no le gustaría la idea de que me fuera… por otra parte un amigo fue quien estuvo mas o menos de acuerdo.

Zafira: y la espada?=Señalo la cual estaba en un cinto al costado del dragon=

Yo: Una muy curiosa historia=Dijo divertido= Veras en clases de secundaria... Un amigo y yo nos eliguieron para hacer un trabajo de historia en el cual hablaríamos sobre lo que quisiéramos y bueno pensamos en las espadas y bueno… aquí la vez solo que en ese entonces y después de muchos años… fue perdiendo filo y ocupaba un poco de cariño=Dijo divertido=

Zafira: Ya veo… entonces nadie mas sabe que estas aquí?

Yo: Me temo que no.

Zafira: Nunca me contaste de tu madre… ¿le ocurrió algo?

Yo: Algo asi… =Dijo un poco indiferente= preferiblemente mejor omitamos esa parte ¿si?

Zafira: Entiendo… Disculpa.

Yo: Descuida… Por cierto que hay hoy de comer?=Dijo algo divertido=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor lamento que sea corto… pero hay fiestas de la iglesia en mi pueblito y dinero adicional para YOOOO :3 y mas dinero es igual a…. a… ya se me ocurrirá para que.


	16. Nuestro gusto

Pese a ser el primer día de batallas, me hacia a la idea de quienes quedaron… entre ellos el amigo de Zafira, Zero, nunca pensé que el fuera uno de los participantes pero al escuchar al anunciador fue algo que realmente me sorprendió…

Pero siendo realista lo último que quiero es que me toque contra el en la siguiente pelea, creo que ver a su amigo y ami peleando seria algo un tanto malo de parte de Zafira, lo poco que me ha contado es que le tiene mucho aprecio a Zero, por eso espero que no me toque una pelea contra el…  
Las horas en este dia fueron pasando, me encontraba precisamente en el palacio (O castillo como gusten llamarle) evite salir a la ciudadela ya que desde el inicio de este "Evento" ha habido una gran cantidad de turistas además, quisiera mantenerme un poco "Cuerdo" ya que después de todo yo creci en un lugar donde no hay esta clase de criaturas… bueno diría que los dragones de Cómodo pero es muy alejado a esto. Sin embargo no era del todo malo al igual que muchos era fanatico de los dragones y se podría decir que se cumplió levemente mi deseo… pero que habría pasado si nada hubiera pasado? Me refiero si nunca me hubiera encontrado con Zafira.

Todo habría sido diferente…

¿?: Estas muy pensativo… Nos has tocado tu comida=Dijo preocupada la dragona azul=

Yo: Dispensa… es solo que después de lo que me dijiste de Zero… no me parecería del todo bien que el y yo peleemos.

Zafira: Entiendo… pero lamentablemente la probabilidad es de un 33% a que te toque contra el.

Yo: ¿porque piensas que el participo?

Zafira: Creo que no debe ser difícil para ti deducirlo…=Dijo un poco triste= la verdad no pensaba que el… bueno que yo le gustara.

Yo: Ya comprendo… pero eso no quita el hecho que participara y debo pensar que soy yo el malo a los ojos de el. Aun que para este punto no se si pensar si el tonto es el o soy yo por subestimar.

Zafira: Conozco a Zero y lamentablemente para ti… el pone mucho empeño a cada pelea que el tiene se toma las cosas demasiado en serio. Pero tu por otro lado…

Yo: No me compares=La interrumpió=No me gusta es todo… Pero cambiando de tema… ¿Que paso con tu padre?, esperaba que el fuera quien estuviera viendo a los participantes=Pregunto un tanto extrañado=

Zafira: Me conto Zafire que salio a las costas para tener un asunto diplomático con el clan de los dragones acuáticos… pienso que es por lo mismo… sobre mi desaparición hace días…=Dijo decaída=

Yo: sabes… agradezco el que hallas desaparecido=Sonrió amigable= Encontrarte en mi cama fue una de las cosas que mas me sorprendieron en mi vida… además como imaginarme el resto de mi vida si no te hubieras aparecido ahí.

Zafira:=Se sonrojo= Creo que solo fue casualidad.

Yo: Pues yo pienso que fue otra cosa.=Dijo en tono pícaro mientras le tomaba la mano a la dragona=

Zafira: Jmjm… Veo que no te gusta la espera… Pero no crees esperar a que al menos terminemos de Cenar?

Le tome la palabra desde que me quede pensante no he tocado la comida si quiera con el tenedor, ella había acabado y comenzó a platicarme un poco sobre este mundo, o al menos de su reino, ella comenzó con un relato un poco conocido al menos por los mayores que su padre le había contado de pequeña, menciono la existencia de dragones estelares, por lo poco que ella me pudo describir dijo que eran dragones creados a base de estrellas y constelaciones, pero que estos lamentablemente eran o no una simple leyenda, yo conocía algunos pero mediante un juego de cartas que mis amigos y yo jugamos… Creo que tenia una llamada "Stardust Dragon" ah cierto se la pase a Noa y no me la regresado… pero fuera de ese había otros dragones pero fantasiosos de simples cartas. También le conte de esto a Zafira mientras comía le pareció un poco "Infantil" el hecho de que aun a mis años juegue juegos de cartas. Pero en mi defensa solo le conteste diciendo "Mejor adicto al juego que a la bebida" irónicamente mi padre también odiaba que jugara a este juego de cartas yo gastaba mucho en el pero al igual que con Zafira, estas palabras las use y el estuvo de acuerdo mejor en un juego que en una adicción toda peor.

Eventualmente la noche había llegado y como se nos hizo costumbre para mi y Zafira terminamos yendo a su habitación, por mi parte solo comencé a quitarme la armadura, Zafira por su parte…

Zafira: Tomare un baño…=Abrió la puerta= No tardo…

y… ¿quién dijo que la esperaría? Tan pronto me quite la armadura, me acerque a la puerta del baño escuchando como el agua caía al suelo, espere un poco… casi nada, solo para que pensara que realmente la estaba esperando afuera, abri muy pero muy lentamente la puerta para evitar hacer ruido y que el único ruido que se escuchara fuera el del agua, al entrar solo me tope con algo curioso, era un baño un tanto extraño, o al menos yo no he visto esta clase de baños, gracias al vapor del agua caliente mi visión fue un tanto limitada. Pero pude identificar barias cosas como el lavamanos, y el inodoro, pero había una gran tina la cual era parte del suelo. Esta se encontraba justamente en medio de la habitación del baño, justo arriba de esta tina había por asi decirlo una pequeña "Catarata" por asi decirlo la cual de hecho parecía una hendidura horizontal de la cual caía agua caliente hacia la gran tina.

Note que Zafira estaba sentada justo al borde de la tina como si estuviese apunto de entrar a la tina, la cual estaba a casi llena de agua caliente. Ella se puso levemente de pie, yo comencé a cercarme con cuidado, una vez que estuve atrás de ella la tome de sus caderas y no tarde en escuchar un leve grito de sorpresa de su parte, al principio estaba un poco sorprendida pero su mirada se calmó mostrándose un poco más feliz de que estuviese ahí con ella.

Zafira: No te dije que me esperaras afuera?=Pregunto un tanto tierna mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al dragon blanco=

Yo: Te molesta el que tome un baño contigo?

Zafira: No para nada…=Sonrió amigable=

Pese a que estaba de tras de ella, parecía tener buen conocimiento de su entorno pues su cola comenzó a rodearme parte de la cintura, comencé a subir mis manos levemente di un pequeño tirón aun pequeño broche el cual solo hizo que el vestido se le callera, al poco tiempo ella dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, yo solo la seguí sin dejar de acariciarla, me llamaba mucho la atención sus senos la verdad era algo que siempre disfrutaba y ella notaba esto.

Zafira: Jmjm… No te contengas.=Dijo de manera seductora=

Tal parecía que donde ella pisaba había escalones los cuales nos permitían entrar a la tina de agua caliente yo simplemente la fui siguiendo, pues su cola estaba muy afianzada a mi cintura, pero esto no era problema en lo mas minimo, al poco tiempo ella bajo levemente una de sus manos hasta mi entrepierna y no tardo en sentir mi erección, ella solo sonrió complacida al tiempo, que me guio a la esquina de la tina, en donde al poco tiempo ella solo se inclino levemente mientras con una mirada coqueta me daba a entender que comenzara.

No perdí el tiempo, fui metiendo mi miembro en su entrada al momento que ella solo fue dejando salir un suspiro, tanto por la excitación como por el placer, por mucho que hiciera esto… era algo único, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa y era en ella. Una vez que metí mi miembro por completo, comencé a sacarlo lentamente hasta que solo quedara la punta, solo para volver a entrar nuevamente, pero al querer salir, su cola la cual estaba enrollada en mi cintura me lo impedía. Ella termino arqueando su espalda al tiempo que dejo salir un leve alarido… supuse que tan solo no estaba del todo acostumbrada al "Tamaño" y no la culpo la verdad, comencé a darme gusto momentáneamente con sus senos, solo jugaba con ellos, apretándolos, acariciándolos, sentir lo suaves que eran y a la ves firmes era algo que me sorprendía demasiado. Con forme seguía con esto solo escuchaba sus gemidos los cuales eran largos, tras unos instantes sentí como la fuerza de su cola cedió y termino por quitarse de mi cintura.

Zafira: C-Continua.=Dijo agitada=

Termine por hacerle caso, y comencé a moverme de adelante hacia atrás, apenas y sentía el agua caliente de la tina, pero una de las cosas que no pude evitar fue esta… baje mi mano derecha lentamente hasta la entrepierna de Zafira, al poco tiempo ella se dio cuenta de esto y un tanto sorprendida trato torpemente de detenerme con sus manos pero antes de que si quiera tocara mi mano, yo ya había tocado con mi dedo índice la punta de su clítoris, no tarde en escuchar un leve grito de sorpresa de su parte le cual termino por convertirse en un gemido de placer. Y seguía con los embates al tiempo que seguía acariciando su clítoris con mi dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos.

Su respiración paso a ser muy agitada y jadeante, pude notar que su lengua colgaba fuera de su boca mostrando levemente sus colmillos, termino apoyándome un poco sobre la espalda de Zafira solo para morder levemente su cuello, esto solo provoco que ella hiciera lo mismo en mi cuello, pero con un poco mas de fuerza de su parte, sentía las punzadas de sus colmillos en mi cuello, pero no era para mas al poco tiempo ella dejo de hacerlo. Y termino por incorporarse en nuestra faena.

Por mucho que me moviera dentro de ella no me parecía suficiente, yo simplemente seguía con la esperanza de terminar pero esto parecía un tanto lejano al tiempo que sentí como el interior de Zafira termino por volverse sumamente apretado, al momento que ella solo dejo salir un gemido de satisfacción, acelere un poco los envates, el sentir lo apretado que estaba me incitaba a continuar con mas rapidez, pero por mucho que siguiera no lo conseguía.

Zafira con una señal de su mano me pidió que me detuviera, yo por un instante pensé que era una broma de mal gusto y termine gruñéndole, pero ella de modo tierno me pidió que parara. Al hacerlo termine sacando mi miembro de su interior el cual no parecía estar del todo satisfecho igual que yo, Zafira termino por darse vuelta para estar frente a mi paso una de sus manos por mi miembro acariciándolo levemente, pero hecho esto solo basto para que ella dijera.

Zafira: Crees poder alzarme un poco?=Dijo coquetamente mientras movía su cabello=

Hice lo que ella pidió, tome su cintura entre mis manos y la alce levemente, gracias al agua ella no se sentía del todo pesada, alzarla ella señalo hacia abajo, y entendí, ella abrió sus piernas para que yo pudiera entrar nuevamente, una vez que mi miembro entro por completo y termine por tenerla completamente pegada a mi ella cruzo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura al tiempo que me dedico una mirada maliciosa.

Zafira: Adelante querido…=Sonrió= Soy toda tuya.

Trate de moverme dentro de ella, pero al querer hacerlo solo sentía cada pliegue en mi miembro pero esto lejos de molestarme, solo logro excitarme aun mas, termine haciendo lo que ella quería que hiciera, volverla mia… tenerla de frente me dio muchos beneficios por asi decirlo, mientras seguía con los embates me daba gusto con sus senos, termine poniendo mi rostro en ellos solo pata tener en mi boca uno de su pezones, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con mis colmillos, tan solo daba pequeñas mordidas leves en ellos mientras daba en círculos alrededor de ellos con mi lengua, era extraño, jugaba con ellos al principio pero luego como si quisiera arrancárselos de golpe.

Paso el tiempo y comencé a sentir como mi miembro palpitaba con fuerza dentro de ella, comencé a acelerar el ritmo al tiempo que ella solo me tomo en brazos pidiéndome que continuara, y asi fue, al poco tiempo sentí como todo alrededor de mi miembro se volvió apretado y Zafira solo dejo salir un grito de placer al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza, yo termine por poner mis manos en sus caderas solo para pegarla aun mas ami metiendo mi miembro de golpe hasta sentir que llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de ella… Esto solo basto para sentir como mi miembro palpitaba barias veces solo para poder venirme dentro de ella en una oleada de placer que parecía no tener fin alguno, termine rugiendo al momento de venirme, esto para Zafira le pareció gracioso aun por mi parte no le hallaba la gracia.

Termine ayudando a Zafira poniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella para que no callera, la fuerza de sus piernas se había perdido y solo yo la mantenía conmigo, ella estiro un poco su cuello para darme un beso en los labios el cual correspondí con bastante placer…

Pese ha estar en la tina, tanto ella como yo comenzamos a sentir como el agua comenzaba a sentirse algo fría, esto lejos de molestarnos nos saco una leve risa.

Zafira: Tonto… No pude si quiera bañarme con agua caliente.=Sonrió complacida= todo por darte gusto=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Lo se…=La abrazo contra el= pero aun nos queda algo de tiempo antes de que el agua salga helada.=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Zafira: ¡NO!=Trato de zafarse del abrazo del dragón blanco=

Yo: Solo bromeaba.=Dijo divertido=

Zafira: ¿Podrías salirte de ahí por favor?=Dijo un poco sonrojada=

Yo: Cinco minutos mas…=La abrazo contra el=

Zafira: =Sonrio= El tiempo que quieras amor…=Dijo dejándose hacer=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: ¿Ya les andaba dando síndrome de abstinencia verdad?XD

¿Sabias que?: Noa del Fic El gran Crossover, es perteneciente al arco de "Mi Amore" , "Mi Amada dragona" y "El forastero de la Diferente dimencion"


	17. Round 2

La pelea del siguiente raund fue un poco mas… como decirlo… Difícil en el problema que tanto zafira y yo temíamos, la arena de combate ahora era limitada a una sola pareja de peleadores… para mi mala suerte esta vez seria la dragona llamada Black Rose contra un dragon el cual llevaba el nombre de Sheik Darkneus. Era un dragon terrestre joven, de escamas azul oscuro y en la panza de color azul claro, pupilas de color rojo, de pelo castaño y en la cola termina en punta, trae puesto un chaleco negro y de arma una catana.

Por mi parte tuve que estar en las barracas fuera del evento contra mi próximo contrincante quien lamentablemente, fue Zero. El se miraba bastante serio y no lo culpaba después de todo se esta jugando la mano de Zafira… a el no le pareció solo quedarse y esperar nuestro encuentro uno contra uno… por lo cual comenzó a practicar en solitario mientras lo miraba detenidamente, lo único que nos diferencia es que el usara arma ya que la mia… para desgracia mia de nuevo… la rompí, pero saben que? No la necesito no es que sea confiado, no es que me sienta mas fuerte… si no que me siento aun mas cómodo sin arma ya que por mi parte las peleas mano a mano… Medan de maravilla.

(Narración en tercera persona)

Minotauro: Demos comienzo al primer encuentro de los cuartos de final… Black Rose contra Darkneus… Se ha llegado un acuerdo entre los jueces y sabios para evitar que alguno de los dos perezca en combate, asi que el primero que caiga al suelo ya sea por inconsciente o inmovilizado quedara fuera… matar a su contrincante llevara a la descalificación.=Dijo en voz alta para que escuchara todo el publico del coliseo=

Atrás del minotauro quien aclaraba las reglas se encontraba Zafira, Lyandri y su fénix la cual se encontraba posada en el hombro derecho del humano, al lado de el se encontraba Zafire quien dirigio una mirada un poco extraña a Lyandri.

Zafire: No era necesario que usaras tu magia para cambiar la forma de pensar de los sabios y los jueces, bien podía habérmelas arreglado.

Lyandri: De este modo habría sido mas fácil además… de querer hacerlo tendría que haberle mandado una carta a Burning Soul y esperar a que estuviese de acuerdo. Cosa que dudo.

Zafire: Puede que tengas razón pero…=La interrumpieron=

Lyrina: lo bueno Zafire es que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por lo de ayer en la tarde… la pelea se llevara a cabo sin le necesidad se pasar a cosas graves.

Minotauro: ¡Que empiece el combate!=Exclamo con fuerza=

(Si gustan pueden colocar la canción de fondo llamada "Clear Mind")

Tan pronto termino la frase la dragona no se hizo esperar y con ayuda de sus alas fue a gran velocidad hasta con el dragon azul el cual con su catana des enfundada bloqueo el primero, segundo y tercer golpe de la dragona solo para hacer una sonrisa burlona para molestar a la dragona, cada golpe que trataba de encestar la dragona era bloqueada por la catana del dragon azul, fue ahí donde Sheik encontró solo un momento que no desaprovecho para nada, con el mango de la catana golpeo el vientre de la dragona y hecho esto de un movimiento rápido dio un corte en vertical hacia arriba cortando solo la armadura de la dragona la cual tan solo se abrió levemente dejando ver parte del busto de ella, quien solo mostro un poco de disgusto por esto.

Darkneus: Te mirabas tensa=Dijo divertido= solo te di algo de libertar.

Black Rose: Que considerado=Le giño el ojo=

Tan rápido como el giño de su ojo, cuando Darkneus se dio cuenta tenia justamente atrás a la dragona negra, la cual al igual que el dragon azul ella uso su estoque para dar diversos cortes a la armadura del dragon azul, solo que en caso de ella hizo los cortes mas profundos haciéndole heridas graves al dragon quien se alejo tan rápido como pudo para seguir recibiendo mas golpes, pero hacer esto Darkneus, con la espada empuñada en ambas manos, impulso su cuerpo con fuerza hacia la dragona, quizás en agilidad no le ganaría pero si en fuerza, hecho esto Black Rose trato de usar sus alas para emprender el vuelo pero para entonces fue trarde el dragon azul tenia su espada apuntando al pecho de la dragona, quien queriendo y no cubrió el golpe de la espada con su estoque, pero Darkneus, usando su cola la paso justamente por debajo de las patas de la dragona haciéndola caer al suelo, con espada en mano Darkneus trato de clavar su espada en el hombro de la dragona para al menos debilitarla pero. Al quererlo hacer solo sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, termino por alejarse de la dragona quien trato de ponerse rápidamente de pie.

Darkneus: Una hibrida? ¿Alado y mágica?=Sonrio levemente= Después de todo se puso mas interesante.

Black Rose: =Una vez de pie tomo su espada pero esta estaba rota de la punta, ella puso su garra en la punta y de un breve momento la espada se completó mostrando un brillo verdoso momentáneamente= Lamento si esto te parece desventaja… pero cada uno hace lo que puede con lo que tiene oh me equivoco?

Darkneus: Concuerdo con eso pero las reglas para los Híbridos es no curarse a si mismos por si pensabas hacerlo.

Black Rose: Las conozco claramente.

Rose siempre tenia una mano libre, y era la derecha, en una de sus cargas, ella comenzó a cumular brevemente energía en la mano derecha, Darkneus veía esto y esperaba que en cualquier momento recibiera el golpe para esquivarlo o en su defecto tratar de atacar antes de eso para hacer inútil el hechizo que la dragona estaba acumulando.

Tras unos intercambios de golpes la dragona de impulso hacia atrás y tan rápido como pudo, de su mano derecha lanzo lo que parecía ser una esfera eléctrica hacia el dragon azul, el cual con ayuda de su catana no la destrozo si no que la lanzo como cual bate de beisbol y la pelota hacia el lanzador que en este caso era Black Rose, No le quedo mas remedio a la dragona que esquivar su propio ataque mientras miraba con sorpresa al dragon azul el cual jugaba con su espada lanzándola hacia arriba y atrapándola.

Darkneus: Todos tenemos algo de ventaja no?=Dijo divertido=

-Quizas es cierto que las reglas para los dragones que usan magia sean impedir lanzar hechizos para ellos para darse ya sea algo de resistencia o incrementar la verlocidad, pero no impide las reglas que pueda hacer eso para reducir la resistencia y la velocidad del contrincante.-

Esos eran los pensamientos de la dragona, y no desaprovecho esto apenas lo tubo a alcance una vez que bajo del aire, se pudo mirar que el movimiento del dragon azul al igual que sus ataques eran mas lentos y débiles y la dragona no se tentó el corazón golpe tras golpe fue encestando hasta que el dragon azul no pudo continuar, el tan solo levanto brevemente su brazo izquiedo para detener a la dragona negra quien estaba a nada de encestar su estoque en el pecho del dragon.

Minotauro: La vencedora del encuentro ¡Black Rose!

Darkneus: Te lo tomaste muy enserio=Dijo algo adolorido, mientras se ponía de pie=

Black Rose: Deja que te…=Estiro su brazo=

Darkneus: No.=Aparto las garras de la dragona= Aun me queda orgullo=Dijo divertido= se cuando las cosas no me favorecen…=Miro brevemente a la dragona= Hay un restaurante por aquí cercas si gustas puedo invitarte un trago.=Dijo de manera picara=

Black Rose: =Sonrio cariñosa= Gracias querido pero…=Paso su cola por la barbilla del dragon=Despues de lo que le hiciste a mi armadura tengo que darle mantenimiento… Lo siento amor…=Dijo mientras se retiraba meneando muy coquetamente las caderas para el disfrute del dragon= Quizás en otra ocasión…

Darkneus: Esperare entonces con paciencia=Dijo divertido mientras salía de la arena=

Narración en primera persona.

Zero se encontraba en su mayoría completamente preparado y su rostro mostraba clara determinación, y por lo visto se tomaría nuestro encuentro lo mas serio posible pues en el tiempo que he estado aquí, no me si quiera dirigido una mirada o al menos una palabra, en el único momento que cruzamos la mirada el y yo fue cuando un guardia nos pidió pasar a la arena de combate, solo en ese momento cruzamos mirada pero de ahí en mas el fue el primero en salir de la recamara en la cual nos encontrábamos, el dragon (Guardia) me pregunto algo extrañado.

Guardia: No usaras armas?=Dijo algo confundido=

Yo: No… me siento un poco mas cómodo sin un arma. O ¿es necesaria una para un encuentro?=Pregunto algo dudoso antes de salir de la recamara=

Guardia: Tendría que consultarlo con los jueces y los sabios… de momento por favor dirígete a la arena de combate. Les hare saber de tu decisión.

Dicho esto, me dedique solo a seguir la pista de Zero, uno tras otro pasillo fui recorriendo hasta que vi la salida a la arena del coliseo, een si era como verme a mi mismo en el coliseo romano, solo que mas pequeño… y no había humanos, y gladiadores y animales que soltaran para que me devoraran en caso de aburrir al emperador. Afortunadamente lo que había aquí era un rey. En cierta forma… al salir note que el sol se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo además de ver una enorme multitud tanto de dragones como de Minotauros y Grifos, note que un minotauro alto que sobre salía de todos los espectadores era el que daba inicio y fin a las peleas yo lo miraba como un "Réferi" por así decirlo. Ya que sus ropas eran negras y blancas aun que eran una túnica lo que llevaba.

Al poco tiempo mire que Zero el cual con su espada desenfundada me esperaba en el centro de la arena, con una cara de pocos amigos, note que su mirada paso hacia donde se encontraba el minotauro hablando, con una voz que me recordaba mucho a un profesor de historia… Monótona y aburrida, pero lo que el miraba en si era al grupo que estaba de tras del minotauro, donde muy claramente se miraba Zafira y no con una buena cara ya que por lo que alcanzaba a ver se miraba un tanto preocupada.

Minotauro: ¡Daremos inicia al segundo encuentro!

Antes de que el diera el inicio un dragon alado, se dirigió al minotauro con una carta, al poco tiempo el dragon señalo a los jueces, hecho eso solo se retiro.

El minotauro leyó la carta brevemente.

Minotauro: Bien…=Miro al dragon blanco al lado de Zero= No hay reglas que impidan que pelees sin arma. Así que podemos das comienzo al encuentro.

De una cosa si estaba completamente seguro, Zero me traía muchas ganas.

Narración en tercera persona.

(La música de fondo es un sountrack llamado "Yugioh 5ds tag forcé 6 Duel Sig" colóquenla a su criterio)

El duelo dio inicio, a favor del dragón alado, por mucho que pareciera el tenia ventaja tanto por ser un alado como también por tener arma y el miraba con algo de enfado que el dragon blanco no usara un arma pues Zero lo veía como una burla, un leve rugido del dragon rojo mostro claramente la determinación que tenia para tratar de espantar al dragon blanco pero pese a eso el no se inmuto tan solo separo sus patas un poco y acomodo sus brazos en una extraña posición que extraño al dragon rojo, tras unos breves momentos de meditación para ambos, Zero fue el primero en atacar con ayuda de sus alas se impulso hacia adelante, con su cimitarra hacia el frente con la única intención de acabar rápido.

La velocidad favorecía mucho al dragon alado, además de usar sus alas para doblar su velocidad, pero el estar cercas del dragon blanco, este tan solo con ayuda de su mano derecha y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, cambio el curso de la cimitarra al momento que este dragon blanco se posicionaba justo detrás del dragon rojo, paso todo rápido, con un simple golpe de su brazo libre, el cual era el izquierdo golpeo con fuerza la cabeza del dragon rojo haciéndolo trompear, con ayuda también de la pata derecha del dragon blanco.

Zero cayo al suelo pero estuvo ahí por casi nada si acaso un segundo y medio y es decir mucho ya que volvió a ponerse de pie para seguir atacando, pero ataque tras ataque que Zero daba, el dragon blanco con la simple ayuda de sus brazos y manos impedía con algo de dificultad que la cimitarra tocara su cuerpo. En un descuido de Zero el dragon blanco tomo la cimitarra de Zero con su mano izquierda arrebatándosela con fuerza, al tiempo que, con ayuda de la misma cimitarra la coloco justamente el cuello de Zero.

Dragon: =Sonrio levemente= ¿Y bien?

Lejos de contestarle, Zero solo mostro sus colmillos con algo de enojo, esto provoco que el dragon blanco mirara que en la boca de Zero se mirara un resplandor rojo, no dudo dos veces y al poco tiempo Zero solo dejo salir una gran bocanada de fuego de su hocico, evitando que el dragon blanco tuviera visibilidad, pero el fuego no dañaba del todo a los dragones ya que, ellos tienen una resistencia muy alta a este, apenas Zero noto que el dragon blanco tapo sus ojos o trato de cubrirlos, Zero se abalanzo sobre el tumbándolo al piso.

Se podría decir que el simple instinto o el querer terminar con la pelea los enredo a ambos pero, Zero estaba a nada… casi cualquier cosa de clavar una fuerte mordida en la yugular del dragon blanco cuando este con ayuda de sus patas, las cuales coloco en el estomago del dragon rojo, lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo para apartarlo de el, hecho eso el dragon blanco no trato de ponerse de pie con la cimitarra en mano al notar con atención la arena, se dio cuenta que Zero no se encontraba en ningún lado , hasta que alzo la mirada al aire en donde se encontraba el dragon rojo el cual miraba con sumo enojo al dragon blanco. El cual solo clavo la cimitarra al suelo.

Con una mano a la altura de su hombro y moviendo el dedo medio algo insinuante y burlona dijo.

Dragon: Vamos amiguito… que aun es de dia.=Dijo un tanto impaciente mientras daba leves brinquitos para seguir teniendo la adrenalina con el=

Zero comenzaba a darse cuenta que conforme peleaba notaba algo distinto al dragon blanco, se miraba mas alto además que la cola que el tenia se había alargado un poco mas, también que la musculatura de este había aumentado claramente, pero no en exageración, Zero solo miro su cimitarra en terrada a unos cuantos centímetros del dragon blanco, el cual esperaba a Zero para que bajara.

Con ayuda de sus alas Zero trato de pasar de largo con la esperanza de que el dragon blanco lo siguiera pero este tan solo aguardaba en el lugar donde estaba clavada la cimitarra, intento arrebatarle la cimitarra volando tan rápido como pudo y lo logro… Pero…

Dragon: ¡Adonde dijo el conde!

El dragon blanco en el momento que Zero había pasado a tomar la cimitarra, este lo tomo de su pata derecha, y con una facilidad lo atrajo hacia el tomando a Zero del torso con su mano libre y golpeándolo soltando la mano en la cual tenia su pata derecha, el golpe fue tal que se pudo sentir como el suelo tembló brevemente mientras dejaba unas grietas en el, Zero solo escupió algo de sangre de su boca al sentir el fuerte impacto tanto contra el suelo como por el golpe en su torso.

Estando en el suelo, el dragon blanco no dejaba de jadear tanto por el cansancio como lo que parecía ser la euforia, este comenzó a golpear el rostro de Zero tan tapido con sus garras/manos, una y otra vez… el dragon blanco esta al igual que Zero a unos milímetros de clavar una fuerte mordida en la yugular del dragon rojo, pero lo único que lo detuvo fue…

¿? ¡Ya fue suficiente!=Se escucho una voz femenina=

Narración en primera persona.

Veía todo de una forma tan distinta a la humana… la podría describir de la siguiente manera, si ustedes enfocan su mirada hacia un lugar en especifico y en su contorno se los comienza a ver de color rojo… además de verlo todo tan lento dándoles la capacidad de reaccionar a tiempo, así miraba la pelea, pero conforme había continuado comenzaba a perder parte de mis sentidos, razonaba era lo que al menos me mantenía al margen en parte de lo que hacia pero… cuando había tenido a Zero en mis manos para tan solo golpearlo… No hallaba forma de detenerme por mucho que lo intentara… nunca he sido un sádico o un masoquista o alguien que le guste ver sufrir a otros, pero esto se mostro cuando lo tenia en el suelo golpeándolo una y otra y otra vez sin cesar, mi cerebro gritaba detente pero por mucho que yo quisiera no podía… mi cuerpo pedía agritos seguir también.

Lo único que me detuvo en ese momento fue escuchar la voz de Zafira desde lo mas alto del coliseo, eso me devolvió parte de mis sentidos lo cual sinceramente agradezco, cuando me di cuenta estaba a casi nada de… se podría decir que estaba a punto de comerme a Zero.

Me asuste un poco y el minotauro dio por terminada la pelea entre Zero y yo, me levante temblante ya que la verdad no esperaba que este encuentro terminara de esta forma. Por lo poco que pude ver antes de que dos dragones de asistencia medica se llevara a Zero.

Yo: Bueno… aun respira =Dijo apenado=

Fin del cap.

Dejad sus review´s que me voy a la convención de Guadalajara… otra vez XD "la convención, la convención, la convención, la convención, la convención, la convención, la convención, la convención"

Espero y no ser el único imbécil disfrazado como el otro año XD, Al menos no hubo competencia para el segundo lugar del mejor disfraz XD… además que le consigo pareja a la Cadence de peluche que conseguí :3 el otro año.

Los vere en un tiempo espero y no mucho.


	18. Dispensa

Desde la pelea con Zero, Zafira a estado sumamente molesta conmigo, sin mencionar que ahora ella me tiene como perro regañado, la verdad no podía si quiera dirigirle la mirada ya que estaba muy enojada, pero en parte de lo que ella decía tenia razón, yo tuve parte de la culpa en aprovecharme de la situación para solo golpearlo… "Un poco la verdad si aproveche la situación".

Zafira: ¡Además estabas a punto de morderle la yugular!=Exclamo molesta= ¡¿Cómo es que perdiste el control de ti mismo?!

Para mi buena suerte me encontraba en la habitación de Zafira ya que este sermón me si era largo o al menos yo siento que el tiempo ha sido mucho… le comente desde mi perspectiva como era que perdia parte del control de mis propios sentidos conforme la pelea se llevaba a cabo, en un principio parecía que no me creía nada y que solo lo tomaba como escusa, pero no era asi… llegue a un punto en el cual ya no pude seguir diciéndole mas pues ya no tenia conocimiento de lo que era mas de la mitad de la pelea solo hasta que regrese en si a mis sentidos.

Yo: Vamos Zafira, hasta yo tengo limites en cuanto a peleas se refiere…=Alzo la mirada para ver a la dragona=Creo que quizás fue la siempre sensación de tener en mi la adrenalina a tope lo cual hizo que perdiera gran parte del razonamiento.

Zafira: Creí que esto ya lo habías podido controlar…

Yo: Hmmm en cuanto a sexo se refiere… Si.=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba con malicia a la dragona=

Zafira: =Se sonrojo= ¡NI CREAS! Que no me tienes de buen humor.=Se cruzó de brazos=

Yo: Yo que tu fuiste la que esta comenzando a pensar en eso.=Dijo inocente= no es mi culpa que mal entiendas… Pero… que fe lo que te dijeron los médicos sobre Zero.

Zafira: Estará bien…=Suspiro un poco cansada= creen que podrá recuperar la conciencia en un par de días.=Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón al lado del dragon blanco= Lo que mas me preocupa fue lo que casi le hacías… No es nada común de ti esa manera de actuar.

Yo: Lo entiendo de sobra, pero no creo que haya forma de evitar el ultimo encuentro después de lo ocurrido.

Zafira: Lo tomarían muy mal si no te presentaras… no es normal de un dragon o dragona evitar un encuentro o pelea.

Yo: Estaba a punto de decirte que no era dragon hasta que recordé esto=Se señalo asi mismo=

Zafira: Mañana será la ultima pelea… me preocupa un poco esa tal Black Rose… el que sea una dragon alada y tenga magia la hace alguien sumamente peligrosa.

Yo: Que ánimos…=Dijo un poco desmoralizado=+

Zafira: Jhm jhm… descuida, veras que podrás salir adelante, los Evolzar siempre lo han hecho.=Dijo colocando recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del dragon=

Yo: Y si Black Rose… eso las convertiría en pareja y por consiguiente en lesbianas?

Solo escuche un lebre gruñido de la dragona azul, lo cual proboco que al poco tiempo recibiera una fuerte mordida en el antebrazo, tal pareció que este chistecito no le agrado, yo por mi lado solo me hacia a la idea de lo que acabe de mencionar.

Zafira: Tengo cara de andar con hembras dragonas?=Dijo un poco disgustada=

Yo: Te digo la verdad?... o … Quieres que siga contigo?=Dijo algo confundido=

/Narracion en tercera persona/

Los pasillos, se escuchaban los pasos de un poni y los de un humano… ambos parecían un tanto distraídos pero lo que les llamo la atención fue una fénix de color dorado la cual se poso en el hombro derecho del humano quien miro con atención a la fénix.

Lyandri: Y bien?...

Lyrina: Soul regresara hoy en la madrugada, estará para el ultimo encuentro.

Zafire: Menos mal… realmente necesito hablar con el con respecto a eso.=Dijo un poco mas aliviada=

Lyandri: Vamos, solo fueron tres difuntos en el encuentro.

Zafire:=Miro con algo de reproche al humano= Como tu no participaste y arriesgaste tu vida ahí eres libre de decirlo… por otro lado hay en este momento familias de esos difuntos lamentándose.

Lyandri: Puedo comprender eso… pero si mal no recuerdo, ya estaban conscientes de los peligros al participar en el evento que Burning Soul hizo. Segundo y no menos importante, es completamente natural, la vida y la muerte son cosas que ocurrirán tarde o temprano.

Lyrina: No seas insensible Ly…

Lyandri: Lo dice la Eterna.=Dijo con algo de sarcasmo=

Zafire: Kisnara, quizás te sientas superior a los dragones pero…=La interrumpió=

Lyandri: y mucho.=Alzo su dedo índice=

Zafire: Grrr…=Bufo un poco enojada= Al menos ten la decencia de mostrar un poco de respeto. En estándares humanos los dragones viven casi diez generaciones.

Lyandri: Y en estándares humanos… ustedes los Equinos viven solo treinta años, eso nos da a nosotros tres generaciones y un tercio de la cuarta…=Rio levemente= Pero a lo que quiero llegar Zafire, es que si bien tu tendras razón que el evento era peligroso y tanto en las reglas que claramente los dragones tuvieron que leer antes de inscribirse, pasa a ser problema de ellos, tanto por inscribirse como no tomar las medidas necesarias para cuidarse.

Zafire: ¡Kisnara Lyandri No puedo creer lo que dices!=Dijo indignada mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pesuña enojada=

Lyandri: ¿El malo ahora soy yo?=Dijo confundido=

Zafire: ¡Esto es algo muy se… se…

La voz de la alicornio perdió fuerza, al tiempo que sus ojos solo se cerraron preocupando por mucho al humano y a la fénix que estaba frente a ella, la alicornio solo término cayendo al suelo. El humano no tardo en reaccionar y tomo a la alicornio en brazos cargando con el cuerpo de la inconsciente yegua.

Lyandri: Diablos…=Dijo preocupado= Deja la llevo al cuarto=Comenzo a caminar un poco apresurado=

Lyrina: Lo primero que te dijeron Mizuo y Nemtis fue que no la alteraras y ni la llevaras a un extremo de sus emociones en su embarazo y es lo primero que haces.=Dijo un tanto decepcionada y molesta con el humano= Quieres que le avise a alguien?

Lyandri: No… Solo necesita relajarse y calmarse… en lo que a ti concierne esto no paso vale?

Lyrina: Igual le diré a Mizuo cuando venga.=Dijo la fénix=

HORAS DESPUES.

La noche había llegado nuevamente al reino dragon, esta noche era un poco mas fría que la anterior, pues ya comenzaban a entrar en fechas invernales, La alicornio había sido puesta en una cama con lo que parecía ser venda húmeda en la frente, Zafire comenzó a abrir los ojos un tanto adolorida y con un leve dolor en la cabeza, al principio todo le daba vueltas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo pudo mirar con mayor claridad a pesar de ser de noche, esto y porque había unas cuantas velas encendidas en las mesas de noche que había al lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba la alicornio.

Zafire volteo a su lado derecho y noto que en una silla la cual estaba frente a la cama, dormía aquel humano, con los brazos cruzados y su semblante un poco caído por el cansancio, la alicornio se llevo una pesuña a la cabeza y noto que tenia una venda humeda, al principio se extraño por esto pero no tardo en recordar lo que pase hace horas entre el y el bípedo, ella suspiro un poco cansada pero a la ves aliviada pues tal parecía que el la atendio con sumo cuidado.

Zafire: Ly…=Movió levemente de el con su pesuña izquierda, para tratar de despertarlo= Ly…

El bípedo comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio con pereza ya que quería seguir durmiendo pero, al escuchar la voz de su mujer, este solo presto un poco mas de atención, termino por tallarse los ojos con sus manos para tratar de estar despierto el mayor tiempo posible, hecho esto dijo.

Lyandri: ¿Estas mejor?=La Alicornio asintió=Hay que tener cuidado con estos cosos Zafire, no es bueno y menos en tu estado actual.=Dijo acariciando la melena de la alicornio=

Zafire: ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tu el causante?=Arqueo un poco su ceja, mientras trataba de hacerle un espacio al humano para que se acostara al lado de ella=

Lyandri: Lo se…=Se llevo una mano hacia atrás de su cabeza rascándose algo apenado=Lo siento Zafi…

Zafire: Tonto…=Dijo tomándolo de las manos para que se acostase a un lado de ella= Siempre te gusto hacerme enojar… Cuando no debes de llevarme la contraria y me haces discutir ocurre esto…

Lyandri: No entiendo… No te gusta que te de la razón sin discutir y cuando lo hago no te parece…

(Nota del autor: si recordaran, a Zafire le molesta que Lyandri le de la razón y no discuta)

Zafire: hay momentos para hacerlo… Tranquilo Ly. Solo no hay que volverlo hacer…=Sonrio de manera maliciosa= Al menos no hasta que nazca.=Dijo al tiempo que su cuerno comenzó a desprender una aura dorada=

Con su magia Zafire tomo a Lyandri del cuello de su capa para solo traerlo hacia ella casi como cual muñeco manipulado por una niña, una ves teniéndolo frente a ella, la Alicornio lo abrazo contra ella al momento que dijo.

Zafire: Ly…=Dijo de manera tierna al bípedo quien solo quedo bastante cautivado por la tierna mirada que le daba la Alicornio=

Lyandri: ¿Si?=Dijo cautivado, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la Alicornio=

Zafire: Tengo hambre…=Siguió hablando de manera tierna=

Lyandri: ¿Precisamente ahora?=Dijo un poco desganado=

Zafire: Lyyyyy, por favor. Trae algo para cenar…

Lyandri:=Suspiro resignado= Vale.=Se quito del abrazo de la Alicornio y se puso de pie= De todas formas ya había cenado.

Zafire: ¿¡ah!? ¡Que tu que!?=Dijo indignada=

Lyandri: que ya voy por tu cena.=Dijo algo nervioso=

Zafire: ¿Comiste sin mi?=Dijo un poco triste= ¡tonto!

Lyandri: Creo que Mizuo dijo algo también de cambios de humor durante el embarazo…=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta=Ademas de antojos, creo que puedo arreglármelas y podre traerte algo de surtido.=Abrio la puerta= Ya regreso

Zafire: ¡Adonde vas!=Pregunto curiosa= ¿Me dejaras solita?=Dijo algo timida= Ly… Ly. ¡LY! ¡ NO ME IGNORES!=Dijo exaltada mientras miraba como el humano salía por la puerta= No quiero estar sola=Dijo mientras su mirada se cristalizaba= "Sniff" No le importo…=Dijo haciendo pucheros=

Afuera de la habitación.

Lyandri: Solo unos meses mas y te libras de esto…=Dijo mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos= Si mi primogénito pide un hermano o hermana no se lo daré.

Narración en primera persona.

Clear nos había traido la cena a mi y a Zafira, ella termino quedándose con nosotros para hablar sobre el duelo que tuve con Zero, omití varias partes de la pelea, pero fuera de eso ella no pareció muy extrañada por mi comportamiento en la arena, ella termino por irse, mientras Zafira y yo cenábamos ahí mismo en la habitación ella me pregunto un tanto curiosa de algo de hace barios días.

Zafira: Oye… antes habías mencionado que tenías un hermano, como es el?=Dijo algo curiosa=

Yo: Bueno… el es mayor que yo, tres años de hecho…

Zafira: Es parecido a ti o tiene algo diferente?

Yo: El era muy diferente a mi, en muchos aspectos, quizás y si teníamos algo en común, tanto a el y a mi nos gustaban las armas… además a el le gustaba mucho el estudio y el deporte. En si el era…

Zafira: ¿el hijo ejemplar?=Dijo completando la frace ya que el no pudo, pero el asintió=

Yo: Asi es, el conoció a mis amigos, incluso fue el quien me los presento, le agradaba mucho la cocina y la construcción, era muy apto, si algo se rompia el lo podía arreglar.

Zafira: el te enseño a cocinar?=El dragon asintió=

Yo: Si, cuando mis padres no estaban, el era el que hacia la comida y la cena ya que íbamos en la escuela matutina.

Zafira: se llevaban bien?

Yo: Si, mucho=Dijo melancólico= quizás si y teníamos nuestros altibajos pero era normal, peleas de hermanos, a veces querer ser el jugador uno, el primero en usar el baño, en mi caso hacer cosas que solo el mayor podía hacer. Bueno ni hablar si nos peleábamos el siempre ganaba por ser mas alto y fuerte.

Zafira: jajaja=Rio un momento= claro que ahora si te viera serias tu quien lo pondría en su lugar no crees?

Yo: Eso… me seria imposible incluso como estoy ahora.

Zafira: A que te refieres? Claramente superas la fuerza de un humano y ni hablar si algún humano intentase pelear contigo no te seria muy difícil vencerlo.=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: es cierto y quizás pueda pero…=Lo interrumpió=

Zafira: Pues sabes…=Dijo de manera coqueta mientras movia su cabello= Si gustas, podemos invitarlo aquí para que me conozca y tu por otro lado…=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla= podrías ajustar cuentas con el=Dijo divertida= solo por diversión además que mejor forma de ver a tu hermano que invitándolo a…

Yo: El… ya esta muerto Zafira…=Dijo con la voz sumamente cortada y con un fuerte nudo en la garganta=

Prácticamente el mundo que había hecho Zafira en su cabeza de conocer a su hermano termino rompiéndose en pedazos, al momento que se apeno por lo que escucho pues sin querer ella había abierto una herida muy profunda en el, no era su intención después de todo, desconocia muchas cosas de su hermano en especial esta.

Zafira: Y-Yo… Lo siento no tenia idea perdón…=Dijo apenada=

Yo: descuida, eso fue hace mucho…=Bajo la mirada=

Zafira: si no es mucho… que fue lo que … bueno… de que murió?

Yo: Fue hace mas de 5 años cuando tenia 14 años… supe que el iria a un torneo de el juego de cartas que te había mencionado antes… el había quedado para el continental y según tengo entendido que en el viaje que fue en un autobús… un conductor del carril opuesto choco contra el autobús tumbándolo por un barranco… no había muchos pasajeros diez contando al conductor del transporte… todos murieron entre ellos estuvo mi hermano, pero el cuerpo de el nunca fue encontrado… supusieron que lo arrastro la corriente del rio, pese a eso la búsqueda se hizo y no lo encontraron. Desde entonces gran parte de mis años los pase de manera deprimente... el era muchas cosas para mi, si incluso llegue a querer en un pasado que muriese, pero nunca de verdad.=Dijo triste=

Zafira: ¿Como se llamaba?

Yo: =Miro al techo= Kromwell…=Dijo decaído=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Eh vuelto :3, nada relevante a la convención, no me pude conseguir la pareja para mi peluchito de Cadence T.T PERO… conocí a dos lectores que se enteraron de mi presencia en la convención XD, Buenas personas la verdad tal parecía ser que le preguntaba a cualquier cabron disfrazado preguntando por su servilleta (Yo). Afortunadamente los conocí, un saludin a Anabela y Lucas. La pase bastante bien con ustedes en la canvencion y gracias por la comida XD.

Sabias que: Kromwell, el hermano del protagonista, aparece en el fic llamado "Armas listas" en el cual es la saga de las Revelaciones. Y si además van entrelazadas a este arco.


	19. Tu intención Mi pesar

Era el ultimo encuentro, estaba nervioso y ansioso, quería terminar rápido la verdad es que me estaba comenzando a molestar esto de pelear todos los días, en este ultimo encuentro los padres de Zafira estaban presentes en el combate, habían llegado ayer por la noche. En el momento que su padre se entero que "Yo" precisamente había quedado en el ultimo encuentro y esta "Dragona" estuvo mas que sorprendido ya que esperaba a diferentes peleadores. Por mi parte ¿que puedo decir? Como humano hago lo que puedo y sabiendo eso a veces pienso que no es suficiente.

Es cierto peleaba en estos encuentros como humano y esto era lo que me dio a entender Zafira ayer en la noche, mis pensamientos y mi potencial nunca saldrían de su limite "Humano" por mis propias limitaciones, ella se refería a que dejara de verme a mi mismo como humano pero no podía… es como querer olvidar algo que siempre me importo y la verdad sentirme "Humano" siendo dragon era de los pocos confortes que me permitían seguir adelante.

Pero después de saber que Black Rose, sabia usar magia además de ser un dragon Alado, las cosas se me ponían difíciles, siempre he sido de las personas que aprenden durante la marcha y esta vez no seria la excepción.

(Narración en tercera persona)

Por otro lado, Zafire se encontraba hablando con Burning Soul quien, tal parecía un poco molesto ya que Zafire pedia… No agritos si no con una actitud seria y firme que modificara las normas de este tipo de encuentros pero Burning Soul, no podía y no quería ya que este tipo de cosas eran herencia de los antiguos dragones, además de que era algo de su cultura y sobre todo, lo que marca como orgullo de los dragones, pues los encuentros tenían que tener esas reglas ya que asi se demuestra lo determinados que están los dragones.

Burning: No.=Dijo secamente=

Zafire: Burning, en el transcurso de los encuentros murieron cinco dragones, eso no te molesta a caso?

Burning: Conocen las reglas, los riesgos y sobre todo si estaban dispuesto a participar debían de anticipar esos riesgos.=Tomo asiento en su trono= Además… es una tradición que la princesa tenga al mejor del encuentro, y encaso del príncipe, buscar su futura esposa… No las pienso cambiar por nada. De hecerlo tendría que poner a todos los sabios dragones y discutir esto y ellos al igual que yo estarían en contra de tal cosa.

Zafire: Y como lo sabrás si ni siquiera les has preguntado.=

Burning: Dos palabras… Son Familia, por eso los conozco.

Zafire: y solo dejaras que en un futuro tu nieta o… quizás tu siguiente hija tenga que ver de nuevo como pelean por su mano. No es justo para ella Soul… se merece escoger con quien quiere estar, tal parece que ni siquiera la aprecias.

Burning Soul: ¡Claro que la aprecio Zafire Hearth! Lo que no quiero y como te mencione anteriormente es que este con el primer idiota que se le cruce por tener alborotada la hormona.

Zafire: Veo que no es posible convencerte.=Dijo algo triste=

Burning Soul: estamos a finales de terminar este evento… Te guste o no las cosas seguirán como las decidí.

Zafire: AL menos sabes que si no gana el dragon, tu hija estará obligada a salir con la dragona?

Ante esto el dragon guardo silencio.

Zafire: A ver que haces… trate de convencerte pero tu necedad no te deja ver mas allá de la realidad.=Se retiro= Lyandri y yo partimos de nuevo al Imperio Soul… No quisiera ver que destine le pones a tu hija dejando que se lleve a cabo este encuentro.

Una vez dicho esto Zafire salió de la sala del trono dejando al dragon un poco pensante, Zafire seguía caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida donde se encontró con aquel humano quien esperaba pasiente a la Alicornio, poco después el humano con una mirada como diciendo "Que paso" la Alicornio solo negó con la cabeza algo triste, era entendible para Zafire, a ella no le agradaba para nada la des igualdad.

Zafire: Vámonos Ly…

Lyandri: No nos quedaremos para el ultimo en cuentro?=Pregunto algo curioso=

Zafire: No quisiera… pero si tu quieres quedarte adelante no te detendré.

El humano llevo una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la alicornio acariciándola.

Lyandri: Entonces vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso.

Zafire: A veces pienso… Que burning No sabe lo que hace.

Lyandri: Orgullo dragon…=La encamino= Vamos, si tomamos el tren llegaremos para antes del anochecer al Imperio.

Tiempo después…

Eran las doce del dia, y la llamada para los competidores se hizo presente, muchos de los ciudadanos estaban precentes para este ultimo encuentro, sin mencionar que los mismos reyes también, Zafira se encontraba aun lado de su madre un tanto indiferente con su padre, quien en varias ocasiones miraba a la dragona pero esta no volteaba a verle.

Burning Soul: Para todos los presentes y los dos últimos participantes… =Todo el mundo mantuvo silencio= En este ultimo encuentro, se decidirá quien tomara la mano de mi querida hija. Que la fortuna y los dioses acompañen al vencedor… ¡Demos inicio al ultimo encuentro! ¡Black Rose! Contra ¡Tiras!

Narracion en primera persona.

Mi nombre… Tiras Alexander… Nunca estuve del todo de acuerdo con mi primer nombre pero bueno que podía hacer cuando uno nace no puede elegir su nombre.

Black Rose estaba completamente lista, solo esperaba al comienzo de parte del padre de Zafira, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, asi como podía ganar podía perder, no podía darme el lujo de subestimarla, ni dejarme de nuevo llevar, la pelea que tuve con Zero fue solo golpe de suerte que mi estado estuviera un tanto consiente. Pero con ella no podía tener error y sabia que los cometería… es la naturaleza Humana, porque de los errores se aprende.

Burning Soul: Comiencen.=Dijo con simpleza=

Al igual que la otra vez yo, no llevaba arma, realmente no sentía que la necesitara, estoy mas familiarizado con los combates "Limpios" además que hacerlo solo seria recordar una vez que Mis amigo y yo nos peleábamos con los guantes de boxeo y uno uso una espada de madera, todos nos burlamos de el porque no sabia pelear "Limpio". Quizás es por esto que prefiero mas la pela de este modo.

(A gusto del lector: La canción de fondo es de Yugioh 5ds tag Force 6 llamada Duel Sig)

Nuestra pelea fue en suma desventaja, como pelearían con alguien que vuela para alejarse mientra seste mismo te lanza toda clase de cosas con magia, desde grandes bloques de hielo, flechas de fuego, eh incluso rocas que hacia con el mismo suelo, no podía hacer la gran cosa. Solo esperar a que ella se cansara y por lo que miraba parecía que esto iba para largo, no podía acercármele mientras me lanzaba todas esas cosas, mucho menos cuando ella tiene la ventaja por el inicio de la pelea.

Mis morales me impedían en cientos ve oportunidades golpear a una dama, pero eso se acabo cuando una roca golpeo con fuerza mi cabeza, prácticamente sentir el enojo es algo que me daba un poco de valor, porque después de todo el que no arriesga no gana.

Mientras mas recibía los golpes de toda clase mas que nada los de hielo y fuego, con forme pasaba el tiempo comencé a no persivir mas aquel dolor que me provocaban esos golpes, el fuego apenas y lo sentía como un pequeño rayo de sol de la mañana y el hielo como una suave brisa… si… sentía que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba rápido a esta pelea, pero solo en lo resistente. Llegamos al punto en que Black Rose noto que los ataques mágicos que me daba ya no tenían efecto puesto que por mucho que lo viera, sentía que mi cuerpo era otro.

(Narración en tercera persona)

La dragona había dejado de volar, se miraba un poco sorprendida y extrañada el ver como este dragon no tardo en adaptarse y resistir los ataques mágicos que le lanzaba, Su opción era mas que obvia pasar a combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero por ende sabia que por fuerza ganaría el dragon blanco, con ayuda de sus alas y agilidad ella trato de encestar diversos golpes en el cuerpo del dragon quien en cada una de ellas solo llegaba a tomar del brazo la cual tenia la espada de la dragona, pero ella rápidamente cambiaba de mano para poder seguir atacando pero el problema se repetía, del modo en que lo viera no podía encestar un golpe decente sin que el dragon blanco detuviera los ataques de la dragona.

Fue un momento en el que el dragon sostuvo del brazo derecho de la dragona en la cual tenia su Estoque, ella con ayuda de sus alas trato de poner fuerza para liberarse pero este dragon lejos de soltarla la jalo hacia el plantándole un fuerte golpe en el vientre, con ayuda de su rodilla, esto solo provoco la falta de aliento en la dragona y perder un poco el equilibrio a causa de esto. Pero no fue suficiente una vez que la tenia en su rodilla el dragon, usando su codo golpe la espalda de la dragona tumbándola en el suelo.

Uno pensaría, fue solo la confianza que tomo, es cierto, ella no era débil lo sabia, apenas toco el suelo rodo un poco para alejarse del dragon y tratar de alzar el vuelo aun con el poco aliento por el golpe que recibió, cuando ella pudo recuperarse noto como el tono de color de escamas de este dragon cambio de un color blanco a uno casi rojo, las garras de este dragon se habían alargado y su hocico también mostrando unos colmillos mucho mas prominentes, además de su larga cola de dragon se podían notar espinas que cubrían desde la columna hasta la punta de su cola.

Black Rose: U-Un Evolzar….=Dijo algo sorprendida y asustada mientras retrocedía un poco= Un dragon evolutivo.

Tiras: vamos Rosita las cosas apenas y se tornan interesantes.

Black Rose: ¡Es completamente injusto! No es posible ganarle a un Evolzar.

Tiras: No tienes derecho a quejarte… eres una dragon alado además de usar magia creo que es una pelea pareja desde mi punto de vista.

La pelea no se detuvo ante nada, ni siquiera cuando escucharon que era un Evolzar, ¿Por qué detenerla? Los estándares estipulan que cualquier dragon puede participar, y si bien los Evolzar se hicieron famosos por adaptarse en las peleas y cualquier ambiente… es la especialidad de ellos. Asi como todos tienen sus desventajas algunos tiene su ventaja.

Tiras: baja la pelea esta abajo.

La dragona solo se mostro un poco enojada, que hacer la magia ya no le haría efecto al dragon solo le quedaría cavar rápido con el dragon antes de que también termine por acostumbrarse también a la pelea y ya la espada no sea capas de atravesar el cuerpo del dragon.

Duda alejada temor apartado, la dragona con espada en mano y hechizo en el otro, encaro al dragon volando tan rápido sus alas lo permitían, pero antes de que el dragon pudiera contra atacar, solo recibió un fuerte golpe de una gran flama que lo encegueció por un instante, para cuando reacciono el dragon estaba en el suelo con la dragona enzima suyo, una de sus manos estaba sobre el cuello del dragon mientras que la mano en la cual tenia su espada apuntaba al pecho. Ambos permanecieron en esa posición unos instantes extrañando al dragon quien con ayuda de su cola golpeo la cabeza de la dragona, mil y un cosas pudieron haber pasado pero… ¿Por qué ella no ataco?

Esta pregunta no entraba en el dragon, quien solo aprovecho esto para ir contra la dragona, esta apenas noto que el venia hacia el tomo su espada, y comenzó a defenderse… Lo que ocurrió fue un intercambio de golpes, pero mas a favor de Black Rose, corte tras corte pero mientras mas lo seguía haciendo, notaba que este dragon comenzaba a recuperarse rápido de las heridas sin mencionar que todas sus escamas comenzaba a volverse muy resistentes… al punto que ya una espada no podía atravesar el ahora fuerte cuerpo del dragon.

Paro el recibir las heridas de la dragona Tiras, comenzaba a sentir desde dolor hasta molestia, era obvio en una pelea es lo único que surge, en cuanto Black le plato un golpe a un costado del dragon pero este usando su brazo aprisiono el brazo de la dragona, apretándola con fuerza, esta solo mostro una mueca de dolor al tiempo que dejo salir un leve grito. Ella no se detuvo ahí apoyo sus patas sobre el abdomen del dragon pero al quererlo hacer este la detuvo acercándola rápidamente hacia el clavando sus garras de su mano libre en los costados de la dragona para evitar que esta escapara.

Todo fue rápido, apenas y podía apreciarse como se debía, la dragona estaba asustada y los ojos del dragon estaban cruelmente clavados en la dragona, el dragon gruñía con sumo enfado mostrando sus colmillos dando a entender que ella terminaría aquí. Y dicho y hecho… Nada detuvo a este dragon, clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la dragona quien tan solo mostro una mueca de tristeza tratando en balde de detener al dragon pero…

Black Rose: Alex…=Dijo triste entre lagrimas=

(Narración en primera persona)

Esa voz… Dios mio no puede ser ella… Tiene que estarme jugando una muy mala broma… para cuando me di cuenta, sentía el sabor a sangre en mi boca, tenia incrustada toda mi mandíbula en el cuello de la dragona, esta tan solo fue perdiendo fuerza, mientras que su respiración se volvía cada vez mas débil, quite mi mandíbula de su cuello y yo… trate de pedir ayuda, esto no podía sucederle menos a ella y acusa mía.

Porque no lo pensé… Porque no me di cuenta antes… Ella no conocía el idioma de los dragones tampoco Zafire le dio un hechizo para que entendiera y ella lo entendía perfectamente… Porque no me di cuenta que ella cuando se fue esta dragona apareció… Porque no me di cuenta…

Yo: ¡A-Angie!.=Dijo entre lagrimas mientras tomaba el mal trecho cuerpo brazos=

Las garras de esta dragona solo se colocaron en mi mejilla al tiempo que dijo.

Black: S-solo quería estar contigo…=Cerro lo ojos= Quería que perdieras para que no pudieras estar con ella…

Es increíble pensar que algunas personas por amor hagan todo… y todavía aun, que ella era una dragona desde hacia tiempo y nunca me había percatado de eso…

Black Rose: N-Nunca espere esto…=Se llevo una mano a su cuello la cual termino llenándose de sangre= Valla que soy tonta… Discúlpame Alex.

Yo: Angie…=La abrazo contra el=

Black Roso: Yo fui la tonta… Nosotras las dragonas por lo regular damos el primer paso pero… al conocer su cultura humana… Me dieron a entender que eran ustedes los que elegían…=Dijo entre lagrimas=

Su agarre se perdió y lamentablemente para mi… no veía como seguir con esto… Solo sentía como todo se quebrantaba, no solo mi corazón de perderle... si no porque yo fui quien le hizo esto...

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor : ¡TODO ENCAJA! Okey no…

Sabias que: El nombre Black Rose, viene de mi gusto hacia el juego de Cartas YUGIOH en el cual hay una carta llamada "Black Rose Dragon" mejor conocida "Como el dragon del Rosal negro" pero dado que muchos de los jugadores preferimos el termino "Dragon de la Rosa negra" en el Anime se anuncio que asi se llamaría la carta.


	20. Epilogo

Me encontraba despedazado, nadie pudo darme noticias de Angie… o de Black Rose, tal parecía que ni siquiera era alguien perteneciente al reino dragon trate de pedir información pero solo tenían su nombre, el tipo de dragon que era, que arma usaba… pero nada referente si tenia familiares o era de algún poblado en especifico, Zafire me ayudo a buscar algo de información pero todo era en balde todo indicaba que ella no existía… al principio solo pensaba que era una mala pasada de mis pensamientos, también me preocupaba que si llevaba a mi mundo y no la viera afirmara todavía mas esto que hice…

De todos los contrincantes que me tocaron, tuve que hacerle esto a ella…

Burning Soul con muy pero muy poca vergüenza dio por terminado el evento como si esto fuera pan de todos los días, cosa que de hecho creo, se me nombro ganador de esta estupidez y créanme que no me estoy expresando como debería por esto… estoy enojado conmigo mismo… estoy triste… deprimido… nunca creí que las acciones de un dragón serian tan impulsivas… de niño soñaba con ser un dragon y ahora… lo veo como una maldita maldición…

Burning Soul: Como ya sabes…=Hablo el dragon estando en la sala del trono=

Yo me encontraba junto a el en la sala del trono, el me miraba con algo de curiosidad pero poca atención le prestaba por lo ocurrido, comenzó a explicarme que pasaría si aceptaba casarme con su hija… que acciones debería hacer si llegase el momento de que Zafira y yo lo releváramos… entre cientos de cosas mas que de hecho poca atención le ponía… tenia justamente en ese momento esa sensación de querer matar a mi suegro, pero luego recuerdo que el me dobla o triplica mi tamaño además que seria capas de comerme con una facilidad que haría ver al ser mas rápido conocido una tortuga…

Burning: Eso seria todo… Zafira comenzó a platicarme de ti, la verdad no creía que fueses tu quien ganara el evento aun que por otro lado… hablamos de un Evolzar.

Yo: gracias… Supongo…

Burning: Dejando eso de lado… como te explique, las cosas resultaran de esa manera, Zafira y tu tomaran el trono una vez mi esposa y yo nos retiremos… y como te mencione podrás cazarte con mi hija…

Me sentía bastante enojado, pensar que hacer esto solo para poderme cazar con su hija… sinceramente esto me resulta bastante frustrante, entiendo que en esta "Época" se hagan cosas asi, pero creo que esto se debe a que yo vengo de un lugar diferente y mi forma de pensar es muy diferente a la de ello, pero aun asi no hay razón para "Vender" de esa manera a su hija, se que yo gane pero que habría pasado si yo hubiera perdido… si yo no hubiera sido el ganador y hubiera sido otro dragón, si bien es cierto que no tendría permitido acercarme a Zafira yo mismo le pediría que se viniera conmigo a mi mundo, después de todo… se que podrá acostumbrarse.

Burning: Creo que será todo… lo que debes de saber. Puedes retirarte.

Yo: Antes quisiera preguntarle algo.

Burning: Adelante.

Yo: cree que sepa algo sobre la contrincante contra la que me toco pelear?

Burning: Te refieres a Black Rose verdad?=El dragón blanco asintió= Lo siento, pero los datos que coloco, no informaban exactamente de que colonia o que poblado Dragón venia ella.

Eso solo me desanimo, me retire de la sala del trono, que mas podía hacer ahí, reclamarle sobre la forma en que el gobernaba solo seria acortar mi tiempo de existencia, ya que como mencione… el seria capas de devorarme de un solo mordisco y me estoy viendo generoso con mi propia expectativa de vida ante el… Zafira había notado mi estado de animo y en estos meses después del evento, eh tratado de encontrar datos sobre Black Rose o Angie, por mucho que quisiera no creía que ella fuera una dragona y todo este tiempo y nunca me di cuenta ni siquiera mis amigos.

Esto solo me generaba pregunta tras pregunta, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y yo seguía aferrado en encontrar alguna referencia que me llegara al lugar donde ella había nacido, o algo que me diera alguna respuesta a las interrogantes pero nunca lo encontré. Aun con la ayuda de Zafira me ayudo a regresar a casa pero solo fue para comprobar si Angie estaba en su respectivo hogar… Fue una pésima idea pues al llegar a mi mundo nuevamente no fue como el mago lo había hecho, si no que esta vez tanto Zafira y yo habíamos llegado con sus propios medios.

Afortunadamente era de noche en la ciudad de Guadalajara y el lugar donde vivía a altas horas de la noche estaba completamente desolado, claro que se escuchaban carros y también se escuchaban sirenas de algunas patrullas, si bien es cierto que podríamos llamar la atención en la calle tratamos de llegar a la casa de Angie con la mayor rapidez posible… su casa quedaba en una esquina, Zafira no le fue difícil abrir la puerta con magia, en si la casa era sencilla, una sala y cocina en la parte baja y escaleras que rápidamente llevaban hacia el siguiente piso, pensé por un momento (Los padres de Angie) pero… Lo que nunca entendía era que siempre que veníamos de visita estos nunca estaban cosa que me preocupaba a cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Mi atención paso rápidamente hacia un pequeño libro sobre una mesa en la misma sala.

Zafira: Un diario…=Dijo curiosa mientras lo tomaba en manos=

Yo: Pero si es un libro…

Zafira: ¿Lo vez?

Una aura de color azul cielo cubrió sus manos por unos momentos envolviendo también al libro, al poco tiempo el tamaño de este se redujo hasta una libreta la cual tenia un pequeño candado, Zafira con un Ademan de su mano abrió el candado y abrió la libreta.

Zafira: Sabes… Nunca estuve de acuerdo en leer diarios ajenos.=Suspiro levemente= Pero que conste que solo permito esto porque estas preocupado.

Yo: Gracias Zafira…

Ella me sonrio mientras me entrego el diario, al principio en la primera pagina solo había el dibujo de un dragón, verdoso y una dragona negra, de ahí comencé a mirar una letra cursiva…

"El diario de Black Rose" Narración en primera persona.

Hacía ya un par de meses que he llegado a este curioso mundo… aun hay cosas de las cuales no comprendo. La sociedad es una de ellas, estos "humanos" como se hacen a conocer, tienden hacer liberales, además que también han optado por la igualdad de género cosa que veo muy pocas veces en el reino dragón… Mi apariencia humana me permitía mezclarme entre ellos, afortunadamente no tenia que preocuparme por el dinero. Tal parece que el oro y las joyas aquí son muy pero muy valiosas en este mundo, me informe de esto y descubrí que aquí este tipo de cosas aquí son muy escasas y que por eso cuestan grandes cantidades de dinero. Esto me relajo un poco ya que tengo bastante oro y joyas en una cueva escondida en el reino grifo…

Anteriormente ya había asistido a una pequeña academia para voladores, se podría decir que tengo estudios, pero tal parecía que mis estudios era considerados como una simple primaria o secundaria ya que aquí las cosas eran muy diferentes, por lo cual tuve que volver a empezar a estudiar nuevamente, no me era inconveniente, después de todo si quería estar mas agusto en este lugar tenia que conocerlo…

Mi primer dia en la Academia… O… "Preparatoria" ¿asi le dicen?... como sea, en mi primer dia las cosas fueron bastante "Normales" no hice relación con nadie ya que tal parecía que muchos de ellos ya se conocían eh incluso, parecían que no necesitaban tener mas compañeros… sin embargo unos días después al hacer un trabajo en Equipo, me toco con los primeros compañeros que pude tener relación… pero esto me preocupaba ya que corria el rumor entre dragones que si una Hembra o un Macho pasaba demasiado tiempo con alguien o incluso la constante compañía de un dragón, podría hacer que uno de estos humanos tomara apariencia Dragonica.

Trataba de pasar el menos tiempo posible tanto en la escuela como con mi grupo de trabajo, normalmente hacia las cosas rápido y las entregaba, o les decía que tenia que hacer y yo las hacia en casa pero ellos eran insistentes y querían estar tiempo conmigo… No me veía capas de alejar a los humanos… llevo bastante tiempo sola… y… Tener algo de compañía de vez en cuando me sentaría bastante bien aquí, creo que seria lo correcto, pasar algo de tiempo con ellos pero no mucho.

Era bastante tímida a la hora de relacionarme es cierto, quizás es por esto que nadie conocía mi verdadera forma de ser, ya que realmente suelo ser mucho pero mucho muy diferente a lo que creen… además, la vida de un dragón no es para nada parecida a la de un Humano, es muy diferente, nosotros estamos en constantes peleas… pero la sociedad aquí hacia las hembras es un poco distinta… tal parece que ver a una chica un tanto violenta es muy mal visto…

Lamentablemente tuve que hacer de lado mi forma original de ser, y creo que cambiar seria para mejor…

Han pasado unos meses desde que deje de escribir… estoy en mitad de terminar este año, y ya he conocido a unos "Amigos" o al menos eso creo ya que a pesar de que se junten conmigo, les agrado, pues si bien es cierto que he cambiado un poco en estos meses, eh tratado de ser mas sociable con todos… me hice muy buena amiga de uno de ellos normalmente solemos salir a caminar o incluso me invita a su casa, lo mismo con mis amigos… cuando nos tocan hacer trabajos en equipo nos ponemos desacuerdo en ir a alguna casa y hacer ahí el trabajo… Conforme pasaba el tiempo… yo seguía pensando en el, los días pasaban y yo estaba mas que dispuesta a decirle y mostrarle lo mucho que quería que este humano estuviera conmigo…

A veces solo quería tenerlo en el suelo yo montada arriba del… se que es muy bajo para los estándares humanos pero es como muchas de las dragonas nos relacionamos, usualmente nosotras somos quien elegimos con quien estar pero… aquí las cosas son diferentes…

Los machos humanos se encargan se escoger además dar el primer paso en decir si quiere una Hembra forjar una relación… esto llevo mis esperanzas al suelo y lo peor era que pasaba el tiempo y el apenas y me miraba cosa que me molestaba bastante, ganas me daban de solo tenerlo ya conmigo pero no podía actuar asi… además… ¿Qué pensaría si descubriese que yo soy una dragona y no un humano como el?

Esta simple pregunta me retraso bastante y me mantuvo alejado de el por mucho tiempo… además desde estos meses había estado mucho tiempo con mis amigos y me preocupaba que si pasaba mas tiempo con ellos, tomaran una Apariencia Dragonica… pero cuando pasaba días sola para esperar a que pasara un poco de tiempo y este efecto que tenemos los dragones hacia otras razas no afectara.

Pero eso le preocupaba mucho a mis pocos amigos… incluso recibía no una si no cinco visitas al dia, preguntando por mi preocupados del porque ya no iba a visitarlos… ellos… se preocupaban por mi… yo aquí no tengo a nadie tampoco en mi mundo… mis padres hacia mucho que murieron. Tener o sentir tristeza por la muerte de nuestros padres, para nosotros los dragones es muy mal visto. Ya que… si nosotros lloramos por ellos, los estamos lastimando en su otra vida ya que son ellos quienes nos cuidan desde arriba…

A pesar de eso aceptaba sus visitas con la "escusa de estar enferma" pasaron los meses y yo… seguía a la espera de el… En los viajes de excursión a veces pensaba que tenia un aligera posibilidad pero Johnny y Orlando terminaban arruinándolo ya sean con bromas inofensivas o su maldita inmadurez. Pero la razón por la que ellos actuaban asi era que ¡yo! Le interesaba a ambos, mas que nada por eso su rivalidad, y créanme… aun que suene despreciable, suene muy amargo, cruel o injusto de mi parte…. Me dio tanta felicidad darles a ambos un rotundo ¡No! Como respuesta a su intento de querer ofrecerme ser su pareja.

En nuestra graduación las cosas no fueron precisamente lo que esperaba… el había invitado a otra chica al baile de graduación… pero a pesar de eso esa chica termino por irse algo temprano y tuve un poco de tiempo yo con el. El baile no fue precisamente algo de mi gusto ya que aun no me acostumbro a la música de este mundo, aun que claro hay música de este mundo que disfruto mucho. Lo que realmente disfrute fue el tiempo que pude estar cercas de el… el que me tocara llenaba un pequeño vacio en mi interior… conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía que solo quería hacerlo mio en ese lugar… es cierto y los sentimientos de los dragones son muy fuertes pero… aun en contra de mi poca voluntad pude controlarme… yo… No podía seguir estando como amiga… quería que el viera lo mucho que lo apreciaba y porque.

Era mable, divertido y curioso por muchas cosas, es cierto y en estándares de Dragón el no tendría precisamente el mejor cuerpo pero… para estándares humanos esta al margen.

Mi estrada a la Universidad fue por seguirlo además que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, tanto por estudios y por el… para este punto el evitaba tener relación con otras humanas, ya que trataba de concentrarse un poco en sus estudios ya que tal parecía importarle mucho. Yo hacia lo mismo, incluso pocas veces hacíamos la tarea en su departamento solo para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, pero nunca se le miraba la intención de salir conmigo…

Cada dia que pasaba me entristecía, las dragonas solemos ser muy determinadas a la hora de elegir una pareja… y yo no quería cambiar mi decisión el para mi el era el indicado… pero ¿porque de todos el? ¿Por qué tomarme tantas molestas? ¿Por qué no solo olvidarlo? Me era imposible olvidarlo, incluso de los días que me auto exiliaba por unos días para evitar pasar mas tiempo con los humanos para evitar un problema de convertirlos en dragones, yo pensaba en el… ya sea por las veces que en la preparatoria salíamos a comer juntos… ya sea por platicar por un teléfono o incluso con solo vernos bastaba para tenerlo en mi mente… ¿porque de todos el? Porque el sin duda para mi… es alguien que quisiera tener… como ya mencione, es amable, divertido, curioso, cierto un poco despistado y irreverente pero le daban una actitud que ami me gustaba mucho…

Entrabamos en semana de exámenes finales y el se mostraba un poco… distraído, distanciado conmigo y con todos apenas y me dirigía la palabra, me preocupaba bastante ya que… esto solo me podía en una gran duda y algo que me podría romper mi corazón… Un dia fui a su departamento con la escusa de que me prestara una libreta y saber si había alguien ahí con el pues normalmente el suele llamarme para salir a almorzar… y estos días no lo ha hecho cosa que si me pone preocupada…

Cuando fui se notaba bastante nervioso, reconozco las actitudes de muchos en especial las de el con el tiempo que le conozco, el me cerro la puerta para buscar la libreta que necesitaba, y comencé a escuchar la voz de una chica, joven por lo que podía escuchar, conforme mas sospechaba mas me preocupaba, pero la razón por la que no me preocupaba por las relaciones anteriores de el… fue porque sabia de antemano que no durarían nada no porque fuera alguien que supiera si no que a legua se nota cuando una chica quiere algo serio con alguien.

Pregunte si se trataba de alguien en especial que debiera de saber, el solo evadió la respuesta, trate de invitarle al baile de graduación de la universidad quizás asi al menos descubriría si realmente esta con alguien o oculta algo… y si… efectivamente el no acepto, cosa que solo aferro mis dudas… me retire de su hogas y fui a mi casa… quizás es cierto y yo soy la única obsesiva y por el maldito orgullo de esta especie de que solo los machos pueden elegir me enoja bastante…

¿Seré yo la tonta por esperar a que el me acepte?

Los días pasaron y algo me preocupo… fue un dia que el me llamo, era el dia de nuestra graduación y me dio mucha alegría que el llamara, pero su voz había cambiado, era un tanto mas gruesa de lo normal, como si hubiera cambiado drásticamente, casi como si fuera otra persona, el me menciono que había amanecido enfermo y que no podría ir a la graduación a tomar su diploma por esta situación, trate de verme amable con el diciendo que una vez que fuera por el diploma iria con el para pasar un rato juntos, eso y que no estuviera solo por su enfermedad… pero grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar… creí que yo era la única criatura que podía usar magia aquí… puesto que cuando termine por darme cuenta…

Había llegado nuevamente a mi respectivo mundo, a cuatro pueblos de la ciudad capital de los dragones… La verdad es la siguiente… estaba tanto emocionada como preocupada, y mis emociones se fueron aun al suelo cuando mire que el se había convertido en dragón… lloraba de la tristeza, el no podría volver a su forma humana, nosotros los dragone somos un poco indiferente ante la magia y mas cuando alguien se transforma en un dragón.

Lloraba porque sabia de antemano que yo no pude haber sido quien lo convirtiese en dragón, tomaba las precauciones necesarias, y sabia que yo no tuve la culpa… aposte mis alas y cola de dragona que fue otra dragona estoy completamente segura… y mi sorpresa fue que… cuando mire quien fue el que convirtió a mi amado en un dragón… fue nada mas y nada menos que la misma princesa de los dragones, La Princesa Zafira.

¿Cómo infiernos puedo competir contra ella? Me supera en muchos aspectos… ¡Claro que estoy como humana y me limite en muchas cosas! Aun que por otro lado si hubiera conservado mi busto y cuerpo de dragona como humana las cosas abrían sido un poco diferentes… pero yo quería que el que me quisiera no fuera por mi cuerpo… cosa que me hartaba cuando era dragona. ¡les aclaro! Lo que paso con Johnny y Orlando fue por estupidez suya y no me llamaban la atención.

Pero enserio como hacerle frente a la misma princesa de los dragones… me superaba en muchas cosas… Estaba en negación constante yo… impedía hacerme a la idea de esto… no quería, no podía… Mi mente pedía a gritos no hacerlo porque me dolía… Me dolía pensar que esta dragona me lo arrebato que fue ella quien lo aparto de mi…

Pero no todo estaba perdido… tal y como marcaban la tradición de los reyes y reinas dragones, la mano de la princesa se disputaría para el mejor peleador… conocía las leyes de arriba a bajo y sabia que no había reglas que impidiera que una dragona como yo participara. Tengo las de ganas… Soy una Dragón Alado, además uso magia, puedo ganas esto enfrentamiento…

Si logro ganar el encuentro el no podrá cazarse con ella tanto su padre como las leyes se lo impedirían… solo me queda actuar… solo espero haber tomado las decisiones correctas… solo quiero estar con el, no es mucho pedir…Solo… Quiero que el me mire… quiero que el me abrace… quiero ser yo quien le diga lo mucho que le quiero.

Hoy es el ultimo enfrentamiento… se que el es bueno en los combates, el anteriormente practicaba artes marciales con sus amigos, pero se que no podrá ganarme… claro mientras no sea un Evolzar se que todo estará mas que bien…

Tiras… Nunca dejare de lado lo que siento… se que este "Amor" que siento es muy obsesivo pero que puedo hacer… Nostras las dragonas nos arraigamos a un solo amor… y de ser necesario moriríamos por el. Pero espero y no sea asi… te quiero y se que después de esta pelea podre confesarte todo… y cuando veas mi diario y sepas el secreto que te guardaba… bueno… me apenas y me da vergüenza… pero se que si lo hubieras sabido mucho antes dirías que soy una idiota de primera pero entiéndeme… yo… te amo…

"Fin del diario"

(Narración en primera persona)

Todas y cada una de las palabras escritas solo me hacían ver como un tonto… no sé como vea esto Zafira, pero sin duda alguna trato de apoyarme pues… ella me abrazo por la espalda al tiempo que dijo.

Zafira: Creo que sería bueno regresar… traite el diario… el lo más importante que tienes de ella.

Yo: Lo es…

Anige… O Black Rose… lo que se es que eres la misma persona o dragona… quien diría que el tonto era yo por no notar los sentimientos de ella… lamento mucho el haberle hecho esto pero como ella dijo…los impulsos de los dragones son mucho mayores que los de los humanos, me consta por esos malditos impulsos te hice algo muy malo.

Zafira: Venga amor…=Una aura rodeo sus manos= No tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí…

Yo:=Tomo el diario en mano= Quizás sea cierto… Zafi…

Zafira: ¿Si?=Volteo a mirar al dragón blanco=

Yo: Tu…=respiro hondo= Crees que soy alguien malo después de ver lo que le hice a Black Rose?

Zafira: Querido…=Lo abrazo= como te había mencionado, los impulsos de un dragón suelen ser muy fuertes, muchos mas que los de los humanos… Pero no quiere decir que con el tiempo puedas controlarlos.=Le sonrio= ven Tiras… es hora de irse.

Tiene razón… ya no podre pertenecer a este mundo… perdí mi forma humana, no hay forma de que regrese aquí sin que llame la atención. Ya no podre estar mas tiempo aquí… una ultima mirada a la casa de Angie basto para que Zafira me tomara de la mano y ella tras recitar unas palabras, desaparecimos de aquel mundo… Mi mundo… Mi querido hogar…

Hacerme a la idea de vivir en el mundo de Zafira no era difícil, lo difícil era su padre, reglas extractas para los dragones machos… Pueden creer que tengo que hacer obligatoriamente el servicio militar con los dragones? Sin mencionar que esto a Zafira y Zero les causaba una gracia enorme. Aun que claro Zero resignado a no poder estar con Zafira tubo que hacerse a la idea mas de obligación que por querer. Pero no era problema después de todo… ocupábamos unos cuantos años para que su padre nos permitiera cazarnos y se que cuando llegue ese dia será nuestra coronación ya que aquí… Cuando Zafira y yo nos cacemos será para relevar a su padre y su madre…

No me importa ser rey se lo he mencionado en incontables ocasiones… lo que mas me importa es estar con ella, pero créanme que cuando sus padres dejen el trono… habrá muchos pero muchos cambios en la sociedad dragón y creo que Zafira estará muy desacuerdo conmigo al hacerlos.

Zafira: Hola amor…=Dijo mirando al dragón entrar a la habitación= Zero me conto que te ascendieron a sargento… eso es bueno=Sonrio=

Yo: Se… otro año o dos y estaré en el mismo rango que Zero… me estoy cansando de que me de ordenes… como que se desquita por lo que le hice en el evento…=Dijo recostándose en la cama=

Zafira: Jhm jhm… no lo culpes te lo tienes mas que merecido por lo que le hiciste… Pero por otro lado…=Dijo en tono seductor mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba de manera muy insinuante hasta el dragón= No quiere decir que no aproveces un poco lo que tu ganaste…=Dijo mientras se ponía arriba del dragón=

Yo: Una dragona ansiosa.=Dijo divertido=

Zafira: Y un dragón excitado.=Sonrió complacida= ¿Aun estas preocupado por no seguirme el ritmo?

Yo: ¿que no era al revés?

Zafira: tienes ventaja en tamaño tonto… y no me refiero precisamente a ti =Dijo acariciando la entrepierna del dragón=

A pesar de todo… preferí estar en este mundo… las montañas y las colonias me recuerdan mucho a la era medieval claro que carezco de los lujos que tenia antes pero… con Zafira a mi lado… tengo el lujo mas importante de todos.

Zafira: ¡AH Oye!=Volteo a ver disgustada por el modo en que el dragón la había acomodado=

Tenía a Zafira recostada en la cama con sus piernas abiertas, no le gustaba mucho esta posición ya que suelo sor yo quien gane por obvias razones de tamaño y quizás sea injusto pero… a ella siempre le gusto que la satisficiera por completo.

Zafira: Asi no.=Trato de moverse=

Termine deteniéndola poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas, ella me miro detenidamente con aquellos hermosos ojos color zafiro, al momento que solo sonrio yo comencé a meter mi miembro lentamente en su cálido interior, a pesar de los años, ella aun no se acostumbra a mi tamaño, pero lo intenta, y la verdad no quisiera que lo hiciera porque se que a la larga me sacara ventaja… cuando tenia apenas la mitad de mi miembro dentro ella me detuvo súbitamente, con su mirada la cual marcaba algo de incomodidad, su respiración era agitada y constante, a veces pensaba que era yo el que me excedía pero después de pasar un tiempo sin moverme ella con una señal de su mano me pedia que continuara, esto lo hacíamos para que se acostumbrara un poco al tamaño al empezar.

Zafira siempre era la primera en moverse, yo hacia lo mismo pero había veces en las que me detenía ya que no podía saber que tanto podía lastimarla si lo hacia, que mejor que ella misma hacer el movimiento sabiendo como excitarse ella sola… por mi parte solo sentía fuertes palpitados de mi miembro, aveces pensaba que estaba apunto de venirme por tan fuertes punzadas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y no pasaba, solo me relajaba y trataba de disfrutar nuestro tiempo.

Mientras seguíamos en nuestra faena, ella termino cansándose por lo cual ahora fui yo el que comenzó a moverse, por mi parte comenzaba a sacar mi miembro de ella hasta que solo quedara la punta, para luego meterla al ritmo que ella tenia, lamentablemetne para mi, no podía meter mi miembro por completo, ya que siempre había algo en lo mas profundo de ella que evitaba que mi miembro entrara, esto a veces me disgustaba y terminaba acelerando el ritmo ocasionando que Zafira terminara antes de tiempo, cosa que le disgustaba, no le gustaba tener su orgasmo antes que yo… y la verdad sentir como su interior me aprieta con fuerza cuando se viene, es algo queme vuelve loco, al grado de hacerlo cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Zafira: ¡ahhh! Te dije que fueras lento=Dijo algo cansada mientras se aferraba fuertemente a las cobijas con sus manos= Mhhh… Sabes que asi no duro…

Me importaba poco si duraba o no… yo solo quería tenerla conmigo el tiempo que fuese, mis embates pasaron a ser fuertes embestidas que ella término recibiendo, para este punto ella tenia su lengua colgando de su boca, yo por mi parte la estaba cargando mientras le penetraba sin parar, ella termino cruzando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, mientras la alzaba y la bajaba… Senti como mi miembro comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y termine por acelerar mas el ritmo, Zafira al darse cuenta de esto ella trato de calmar mi ritmo, pero…

Zafira: ¡Espera! D-Deten…!AHH!

Al tiempo que ella grito ella se vino, todo su interior se contrajo alrededor de mi miembro, dándome un placer que no creía posible, yo seguía metiendo y sacando mi miembro sintiendo el fuerte nudo que hubo entre nosotros… no paso mucho tiempo hasta que termine por venirme en una gran cantidad dentro de ella, Zafira solo mostro una cara de sorpresa creo que fue un tanto por la cantidad de mi corrida aun que debo admitir que incluso yo me sorprendí… Me seria corriendo por unos segundos mas y para entonces había recostado a Zafira en la cama mientras yo estaba completamente pegado a ella mientras me seguía corriendo… Cuando por fin termino aquella gran oleada de placer… el agarre de las piernas de Zafira no se aflojo, cosa que me extraño… yo jadeaba por la corrida que tuve, estaba cansado, apenas y podía mantenerme algo consiente. Para cuando pude mirarla, ella mostro una sonrisa tierna… Amorosa llena de tanta felicidad y placer que me resultaba increíble…

Zafira: Tuviste una buena carga… =Dijo llevándose una de sus manos a su vientre= Porque nunca me haces caso?

Yo: ¿Tengo que?=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios=

Zafira me correspondió al beso, eso solo basto para que ella aflojara sus piernas y me permitiera salir, fui sacando lentamente mi miembro pero cuando estaba a punto de sacarlo ella dijo.

Zafira: Crees que… ¿sea posible que te quedes ahí adentro?=Dijo algo timida= quisiera que durara un poco mas…

Yo: creo que eso se puede arreglar…

Saque mi miembro sacándole una mirada de disgusto a Zafira, pero al poco tiempo rodee a Zafira con mis brazos, y tan solo comencé a darme gusto con sus senos, al principio lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos levemente, solo para sacarle un gemido de placer.

Zafira: Como te justa jugar con ellas…=Dijo compacidad poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del dragón la cual estaba en su pecho= pero te había pedido yo otra cos…

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya mi miembro estaba de nuevo erecto, cosa que ella miro con sumo placer, al tiempo que comenzaba a masajear mi miembro con su mano=

Zafira: Tonto…=Sonrio feliz=

Al dia siguiente…

Después de lo de anoche…doy gracias por poder despertar sin cansancio… cuando mire a un lado mío Zafira me daba la espalda con sus caderas apuntando hacia ami, baje mi mirada y mi miembro estaba justamente dentro de ella… trate de salirme con cuidado para no despertarla pero mientras lo iba haciendo solo escuchaba gemidos y ahogados de su parte, para cuando lo saque ella se estremeció un poco. Al tiempo que comenzó a estirarse levemente, la abrase por la espalda, y asome mi cabeza por su hombro para mirarle la cara, dormía con una cara de felicidad, pero algo que llamo mi atención era algo que ella abrazaba con mucho cariño…

Era un poco pequeño, parte de su cabello cubría este objeto, cuando pude mirar detenidamente observe que ella en sus brazos tenía un huevo algo grande, ella respiro profundamente al tiempo que comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, algo que me pareció bello fue su cara de felicidad la cual era muy notoria. Ella se dio vuelta para estar frente mio, mostrándome que entre su pecho y brazos reposaba un huevo blanco que ella abrazaba con mucho cariño.

Zafira: Amor…=Dijo dándole un beso al dragón blanco=

Yo: Zafi…=La abrazo contra el teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho esfuerzo por el huevo=

Zafira:=Sonrió feliz=Después de mucho si pudimos…=Dijo con suma alegría mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos= C-Como quieres llamarle?

Yo: Si es macho que te gustaría?

Zafira: Mi abuelo se llamaba Heraldo… crees que se pueda?

Yo: Claro que si… pero…

Zafira: ¿Pero?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Si es hembra… deja que se llame Black Rose…

Zafira: =Sonrio feliz= Por su puesto mi vida…=Dijo acurrucándose en el abrazo del dragón=

A pesar de todo… se que la vida que llevare aqui será muy placentera. Tengo a la mejor mujer de mi vida… y encuanto a la suegra bueno… ella me adora en cuanto al suegro, aun trato de tener una buena relación con el… aun que un pajarito me dijo que le agrada la bebida, y creo que cuando sepa que yo se hacer cerveza me amara. Quizás no a ese extremo pero podría decir que mi tiempo con Zafira para que la coronación llegue mas pronto sea mucho antes.

The End.

Nota del autor: Gracias por su lectura y determinación para terminar el fic, se les agradece a cada uno de ustedes ya que por ustedes hago el fic, ami no me importa si solo tengo aun seguidor… yo acabo la historia porque me gusta.

Recuerden… la vida es muchas cosas y estarnos quietos hace que se vuelta una celda. Mevanse y tendrán mas oportunidades en la vida, tomen cursos de algo… yo lo he hecho y créanme que cuando acabe no solo me diran carpintero si no cocinero b n.n d suerte en su vida y nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

IMPORTANTE: MLP nunca me perteneció, nunca recibi ningún bien monetario por hacer esto, lo hice para entretener al lector y lectora… usted. :3


End file.
